<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Canis Majoris by alwaysjongin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826820">Alpha Canis Majoris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin'>alwaysjongin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times that their encounters weren't really that pleasant, but one thing is for sure. It somehow felt good one way or another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swords and Hearts 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Code: </b> SAH367<br/><b>Prompt: </b> Everybody talks about Gryffindor and Slytherin, but the real rivalry lies between the tall, obnoxious Hufflepuff, and the high-nosed, know-it-all Ravenclaw.<br/><span class="small"> <b> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors. </b> </span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b> Author's Note: </b> To readers, I had a lot of fun writing this fic, so I hope it does the same to you as well. Happy reading! To mods, Thank you so much for hosting this wonderful fest.  Also, thank you so much for guiding me through the whole fest. To prompter, Thank you for the lovely prompt! As a Potterhead, I felt really good writing this fic! So, I hope I was able to give justice to your prompt. Hope you like it! [unbeta-ed]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time when students wrapped in their thick robes, first landed a step at Hogwarts. Byun Baekhyun, who was raised in a family of Ravenclaws, already knew what the castle looks like and how does it works. It was all in his head. He knew he’ll be sorted into Ravenclaw, just like his parents and his older brother, Baekbom, who is a Ravenclaw prefect. He licked his lips, he can’t wait to hear the sorting hat say it itself.</p><p>It was until then he heard a boisterous laugh that boomed along the silent staircase. Baekhyun let an exasperated sigh. He secretly turned and saw a lanky kid with elfish ears and brown locks. He narrowed his eyes. <em>Must be a Gryffindor</em>, he thought. He rolled his eyes when the said brunette suddenly caught his gaze. He looked away and started walking, completely missing the frown etched on the latter’s face.</p><p>As expected, Baekhyun was sorted into Ravenclaw. He felt so happy and proud. He also might have noticed that the loud guy earlier was sorted into Hufflepuff, not that he’s attentive or what, no, he just really heard it. And he might have also hear that the lanky kid is none other than Park Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun woke up late the next day. The ambiance in the dormitory is so chilly, just how he likes it. And he might have overslept. It was nearly 8:30AM when he came down running from the Ravenclaw Tower. He had to move fast to be able to fit his breakfast and preparation in such short period of time that he have so he won’t be late to his first class.</p><p>His parents would probably scold him if they knew. His parents have always told him to show proper etiquette wherever he is. Do not let his temper tamper his actions. And, he's getting tired of it honestly. Growing up in a Pureblood family, it always feel like he always have this reputation to protect. His parents expect so much from him <em>just like his brother, Baekbom.</em> He just wants to be himself but he got so used on how he was raised that it became pretty normal to him as well.</p><p>Luckily, Baekhyun was able to arrive on time to his first class which is Herbology, although the greenhouses are located at the back of the castle, far away from the entrance.</p><p>He roamed his eyes around, spotting the only seat he found was beside Chanyeol, the all-smiley Hufflepuff kid from yesterday.</p><p>“So we’re classmates in this class. I guess I have no choice.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Hey, you!” Someone yelled that caught everybody’s attention. It was Chanyeol who’s looking directly at him. It was then that everyone’s now is looking at him. He’s getting flustered.</p><p>“Sit here!! There’s no more chair left!!” Chanyeol yelled once again while patting the chair beside him.</p><p>Baekhyun knew that the guy’s just being nice but <em>he’s so embarrassing!</em></p><p>Baekhyun skipped his way to the chair, completely ignoring everyone’s stare at him. He felt so embarrassed to have everyone their eyes at him. Growing up, Baekhyun is used to the little attention thrown at him.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so loud?!” Baekhyun exclaimed but all he got is an enigmatic smile from Chanyeol.</p><p>“Why are you smiling? And don’t look at me like that!”</p><p>“Do you think—” Before Chanyeol could even continue his sentence, Professor Sprout came.</p><p>Later on, after some introductions and demonstrations, Professor Sprout asked them to cover Devil’s Snare and cast the <em>Incendio</em> spell to deal with it. As expected, Baekhyun was the first one to do it, earning 20 points for his house with some praises from Professor Sprout. The other students who belong to Ravenclaw clapped for him – house pride.</p><p>“Are Ravenclaw students always like this?” Chanyeol whispered beside him. “You all act like you know everything.” Chanyeol continued, completely amused. Baekhyun frowned. “What in the bloody hell are you talking about?” Baekhyun snickered.</p><p>“You know-” but before Chanyeol could even continue, Baekhyun cut him off.</p><p>“It’s not that we all know everything. We’re just fast learners and quick-witted.” Baekhyun said. With that, he left as the class ended.</p><p>
  <em>“Who does he think he is?!” Baekhyun spat while walking for his next class.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>During lunch time, Chanyeol noticed that Mr. Know-it-All Baekhyun is sitting by himself in the farthest seat at Ravenclaw’s table where no one’s sitting.</p><p><em>“Why is this kid sitting by himself? Why is he eating alone? He did a good job earlier so he should have a lot of friends by now.”</em> Chanyeol thought.</p><p>He got out of his trance when his friend, Yixing, a fellow Hufflepuff and also a muggle just like him, tapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! You’re not listening!!” Yixing exclaimed.</p><p>“I’m sorry. What is it again?” Chanyeol asked, scratching his nape.</p><p>“I said I’m nervous for the Flying Lesson later.”</p><p>“Ooh. You can do it. Trust yourself! Look at me, I’m not worried a single bit. I believe I can do it easily.” Chanyeol said so confidently. “Whatever you say.” Yixing shrugged. “Why are you even looking at that boy?” the latter said with a pointing finger.</p><p>“Who?” Chanyeol asked, following Yixing’s gaze. “That Ravenclaw boy.” He saw Baekhyun who is now preparing to leave. “Oh. He’s leaving already, there’s still twenty minutes left for lunch.” Yixing said.</p><p>“Do you think he’s our classmate for our next class?” the latter continued, his gaze following Baekhyun who just exited the Great Hall.</p><p>“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Chanyeol sniggered. “Ay! Why do you seem so mad about him?” Yixing asked.</p><p>“I’m not mad at him. I just find him quite annoying. He acts like he knows everything.”</p><p>“You don’t know him, mate. Besides, he’s a Ravenclaw. It’s natural for him to be like that, to know things.” Yixing patted his back.</p><p>“I don’t know, Yixing. There’s really something in him that irks me.” Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“Okay, if you say so.” Yixing said while munching his Croissant.</p><p> </p><p>Well, truth to be told, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are classmates again for Flying Class. Baekhyun steered clear from Chanyeol who seems to hate him so much, good thing that the training ground is pretty big.</p><p>"Good afternoon, class!" Madam Hooch brightly says but her physical appearance says the otherwise. She really doesn't look friendly at all but whatever.</p><p>She told them to line up according to their houses and it might be <em>fate</em> that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are standing in front of each other. With broomsticks lying on the right side of every student, Madam Hooch instructed to say the word <em>"Up!"</em> with feelings to summon it. If successful, the broom should jump on the hand of whoever summoning it.</p><p>As competitive as he is, Chanyeol did his best to summon his broom immediately and he did. With Baekhyun in front of him, he immediately caught his attention. Chanyeol raised his eyebrow with a smirk formed on his lips that made the latter frown.</p><p>"Good job! 10 points for Hufflepuff!" Madam Hooch exclaimed that made everyone cheering for Chanyeol.</p><p>After recovering from what happened, Baekhyun was able to summoned his broom as well.</p><p>Little did they know that a certain Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw saw the whole scene, both had in mind that Chanyeol was just trying to impress Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was another day when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were classmates again. It was the Charms Class by Professor Flitwick. Students are gathered in a circular form with the professor being in the middle.</p><p>Baekhyun heard that this professor has been teaching Charms for so many years that he became so great at it. Baekhyun smiled. He wants to be like him, to have something to be good at and make it useful for everyone's gain.</p><p>Chanyeol, who is at the other side of the room beside Yixing, narrowed his eyes to Baekhyun. He felt like Baekhyun will ace this class. He's so good at spells.</p><p>To be honest, Chanyeol himself doesn't know either why the certain Ravenclaw boy irks him so much. One night, he tried to think of anything that will make him just befriend the latter but instead, he just fell asleep.</p><p>Professor Flitwick suddenly clapped his hands.  "So, let's begin! Today I will teach you the Unlocking Charm which is also known as <em>"Alohomora"</em> and the Locking Spell, <em>"Colloportus"</em>. Both act as counter-charm for each other."</p><p>Everyone cheered, obviously excited for what they're about to do. On their desks, stood a small pole with a lock hung on its loop. The students were to use it for practice.</p><p>The first one to do the Unlocking Charm was Oh Sehun, the handsome Slytherin boy that surprisingly Baekhyun first noticed. Sehun just gave off a tight smile when Professor Flitwick gave 15 points to Slytherin. Later on, students were able to unlock their locks, obviously getting the determination from Sehun's performance.</p><p>Chanyeol scoffed after unlocking his lock. <em>Does Baekhyun always get amazed by people who are so good at spells? And why do I even care?</em> Chanyeol thought, the blush on Baekhyun's face while looking at Sehun etched in his mind. He shook his head.</p><p>Professor Flitwick clapped his hand again to give signal to start the counter-charm, the Locking Charm.</p><p>It was again that Oh Sehun made the first successful attempt that earned another 15 points for his house. Baekhyun couldn't helped to clap and smile. The other was just so amazing.</p><p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I know right." Yixing suddenly said while looking at him as he played his lock. "Can't believe Slytherin earned 30 points just by Sehun in this class." the latter continued. Little did he know that Chanyeol's not listening and eyes focused on a smiling Ravenclaw boy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months have passed and Halloween is now just around the corner. Surprisingly, it was announced that there would be a party which made every student jump in joy. Dumbledore said it would be great to show respect and appreciation to all the ghosts in the castle.</p><p>"Hey! I'm so excited for the halloween party. You?" Junmyeon, Baekhyun's newly made friend, asked after taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.</p><p>The other kid seems so genuine that made Baekhyun befriend him. After all, having the same house and type of blood made them have in common.</p><p>"I don't know, mate. I never experienced such party before." Baekhyun heaved a sigh.</p><p>"Really? Too bad." Junmyeon pouted. "Why?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"I haven't experienced it as well and now I am so confused." With that, Baekhyun faced Junmyeon.</p><p>"I think you should go. It must be fun, you know with all the candies." Baekhyun smiled.</p><p>"But, what about you? Aren't you going to come?" Junmyeon asked. Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p>"I don't know. I just don't feel like coming."</p><p>"But you said it would be fun!" Junmyeon exclaimed.</p><p>"I know but...” Baekhyun sighed. “Okay, I'll think about it." Baekhyun assured.</p><p>"Well, I really do hope you would come. It would be more fun with you in there." Junmyeon smiled, clinging to Baekhyun's arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry, mate but I'm no fun person." Baekhyun teased.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall, certain Hufflepuffs were already talking about the party.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was walking to the Gryffindor Tower when he spotted Baekhyun. The latter is walking with Junmyeon when the staircase suddenly moved.</p><p>"Psst." Chanyeol heard. He looked everywhere to find the culprit and saw the lady on the portrait motioning for him to come closer.</p><p>"What may I help you?" Chanyeol asked. The lady let out a small laugh. "You're so polite, my boy. I'm just going to say that you should help those two out." The lady said while pointing to where Baekhyun and Junmyeon stood. "The staircase moving to the third floor corridor."</p><p>Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "My my! Why do you looks so confused, my boy? Do you not remember what Dumbledore said at the Great Hall on your first night here?" the lady said.</p><p>As if on queue, Chanyeol's eyes widened, remembering something so important. The third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds, it was the thing that Filch asked Dumbledore to tell the first years as a warning. He heard from other students that it was flooded.</p><p>"I see that you remember now. Go! Help those two out." the lady said. Chanyeol thanked her before moving.</p><p>"Hey!!" Chanyeol screamed, gaining the attention of the two Ravenclaws who seemed to be baffled.</p><p>"That's the third floor corridor!!! It's out of bound!! Don't move and just wait for the staircase to move again!!" Chanyeol screamed on top of his lungs.</p><p>"We know!!!!!" Baekhyun yelled back. Chanyeol bowed his head out of embarrassment. Why did he even warned them in the first place?</p><p>Chanyeol took his leave and continued walking to the Gryffindor tower, regretting his past action. He sighed. <em>They could at least thank me for warning them,</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Halloween came and everyone's obviously delighted especially the students. Lots of treats were presented on the table. Ghosts are flying around in joy. Everyone thanked the elves who are working at the kitchen for the delicious foods.</p><p>The celebration was held at the Great Hall. Loud music was playing, everyone is singing along.</p><p>Not used to this kind of celebration, Baekhyun stood up and walked outside while Junmyeon could only smile at his retreating friend.</p><p>It's fun, Baekhyun wouldn't deny that but it's not his thing. Because at the moment, he wanted peace and silence. And so, he went back to Ravenclaw Tower knowing that the common room has lots of books in it, and of course, the chilly wind that the night brings.</p><p>On his way to the tower, he met the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw or also known as <em>The Grey Lady</em>, the daughter of one of the founders of Hogwarts named Rowena Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Happy Halloween, Ms. Helena." Baekhyun greeted her with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Baekhyun." the latter replied. "Where are you going? Aren't you enjoying the feast?" She continued.</p><p>"No, it's just that...it's not my thing. I prefer reading a book right now and the chilly wind at the common room calms me down so I'm going there."</p><p>"What a true Ravenclaw you are!” She exclaimed. Baekhyun chuckled. “Very well then, I'll leave now. Goodbye, Baekhyun." the Grey Lady said.</p><p>"Goodbye to you too, Ms. Helena. Have fun at the party." Baekhyun smiled.</p><p>"I will. And you too. Read well, my boy." the Grey Lady said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The cold winds welcomed Baekhyun upon his arrival at the common room. The stars are beaming at him. Baekhyun have always loved the place, especially at night.</p><p>Baekhyun took a throw pillow from the sofa and lied on the carpeted floor. It felt so nice. He looked at the stars and wondered how would they look without light. Would people still love them?</p><p>He was enjoying himself when the door suddenly opened.</p><p>"Oh there you are. I knew you would be here." It was Junmyeon. "Oh. You're alone too. You must be having so fun."</p><p>"You bet I am." Baekhyun joked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you enjoying the party?"</p><p>"I am. Just went here to give you these." Junmyeon said as he gave a small bag to Baekhyun.</p><p>"Pumpkin Pasties and Choco balls." Baekhyun smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. I just thought you might want to eat something while being here. Aren’t you going to read?"</p><p>"I am. Just enjoying the ambiance first."</p><p>"Well, continue what you're doing. I'll leave now." Junmyeon waved.</p><p>"Have fun!!" Baekhyun yelled then he heard the door closed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I gave it to him and I also didn't tell that it was from you." Junmyeon silently said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I just get a thank you?" Junmyeon hushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks." the other said before leaving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What a brat." Junmyeon thought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Junmyeon left, Baekhyun decided to read a book as planned. He walked to the shelves. Upon getting one, he sat on a couch beside the window to get more light.</p><p>No matter how many times he has been in his house's common room, he can't help but to be in awe. It's just fascinating how the domed ceiling is painted with stars, just like a real night sky. Not to mention the blue and bronze silk hanging on the ceiling, which is a cherry on top.</p><p>With the silence, cold temperature, and the sound of whistling wind, Baekhyun fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quidditch Cup is coming. The players are working very hard to be able to show their very best to their fellow housemates. The first years? Excitement is an understatement.</p><p>Ever since Madam Hooch mentioned Quidditch during breakfast, little talks about it can be heard around the castle. The first years who are anticipating the match are all smiles. Other students were talking about how they are going to support their own house. It was nice actually, to have some a bit of life inside the castle.</p><p>Chanyeol really wanted to be a Quidditch Player. With his impressive height and strength, he knew he has the potential to be one. So, he can't really help but to feel a bit sad knowing that only 2nd Years and above are allowed to join, if ever a team has missing players. In his case, Hufflepuff team does. A Beater and a Chaser. The previous ones already left Hogwarts.</p><p>Classes are still going on of course. Except to the players who are excused to have their practice at the pitch. Chanyeol hoped that he'll catch his house's practice today after class.</p><p>Time slows down when you wait for it. Chanyeol's currently at his History of Magic class. He wants to enjoy the lesson but his mind is somewhere else. He's getting bored and Professor Binn's voice making him feel sleepy.</p><p>On the other side of the room, Baekhyun is attentively listening to whatever Professor Binn was talking about. What a Ravenclaw he is, always eager to learn. And surprisingly, Baekhyun's the only one who is actually listening. The others are in the verge of falling into dreamland. Professor Binn doesn't mind though, he had always been.</p><p>"Why is the Werewolf Code of Conduct became a failure?" the Professor asked to his lifeless students. Baekhyun raised his hand.</p><p>"Mr. Byun?" the Professor gestured Baekhyun to stand up.</p><p>"It was because no one showed up to sign it since no one was prepared to admit being a wolf due to the great stigma among the wizarding society at that time." Baekhyun have gladly read this part on the book.</p><p>"Well done! 20 Points for Ravenclaw!" Professor Binn exclaimed. Baekhyun smiled. His fellow Ravenclaws are clapping for him, now completely awake because who wouldn't be... when you heard your own house gaining another point. Baekhyun muttered a soft <em>thank you</em> before returning to his seat.</p><p>A certain Hufflepuff's getting annoyed again.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he remembers me, Junmyeon!" Baekhyun cried in joy as he and Junmyeon exited the classroom.</p><p>"Congratulations then." Junmyeon smiled.</p><p>"I don't know why you're getting this happy over something as simple as that." They heard someone snickered behind them. It was Chanyeol who is with Yixing, walking behind them.</p><p>"What in the bloody hell is your problem, Park?!" Baekhyun yelled. The latter is really getting on his nerves. What did he even do to him?!</p><p>"Me? I don't have a problem." Chanyeol shrugged with a half smile on his face as he walked pass through Baekhyun. Yixing gave Baekhyun a small smile and apologized for his friend's behavior which Baekhyun politely refused with a wave from his hands.</p><p>“What did I even do to him?” Baekhyun sighed.</p><p>"Calm down, Baek. I think he's just jealous." Junmyeon consoled.</p><p>"Over what?" Baekhyun asked but only to receive a shrug from the latter. "He's seriously getting on my nerves!!! Ugh!" Baekhyun groaned.</p><p>Good thing the class is done. Baekhyun can rest and find comfort from his books again.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that Chanyeol?" Yixing ran to his friend. "He did not even do anything to you."</p><p>"I don't know, mate. I was just suddenly annoyed over the fact that he got everyone around him again." Chanyeol sighed.</p><p>"Are you jealous of him?" Yixing asked, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? No, I am not!" Chanyeol said as he ran into the Quidditch Pitch to catch the Hufflepuff team's practice, leaving Yixing behind.</p><p>"I don't know if you're jealous because of his high intellect or the fact that he's not putting an ounce of attention to you." Yixing whispered while watching his friend's retreating back. He shook his head and lets out an amused laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quidditch Cup came. Today's match is Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. The castle is lively, students are excited to see the match and see who is the winner. Last year, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup with Ravenclaw as the second. So, Baekhyun saw how nervous his house players are for the game but at the same time determined to win. Just to be able to get back.</p><p>As always, Chanyeol's remarks are offensive as it is, at least for Baekhyun. He crossed paths with him earlier during breakfast.</p><p>"I heard Gryffindor won last year with a very little gap from Ravenclaw. Do you think yours can win this time?"</p><p>Baekhyun raised his brow. "What do you mean? Of course, we can!"</p><p>"I mean—because all you do is study. Bet your house players barely even had time for practice." Snarky remark said Chanyeol.</p><p>"All players need to win a game with a good strategy and we are Ravenclaws, I think you're forgetting that." Baekhyun smirked, leaving a Chanyeol as he walked to his table.</p><p> </p><p>The first years were given the chance to watch the game, hence the remaining classes after lunch are cancelled.</p><p>The tension between Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs can be felt around the castle. Baekhyun watched as the pitch started to get filled with students. Different houses came to watch the game too.</p><p>Baekhyun honestly hates crowd because it gets overwhelming. But he wanted to see today's match just to prove that Chanyeol is wrong. He actually planned to stay in the common room for the rest of the time to read books but after his encounter with Chanyeol earlier, his mind changed.</p><p>He is now sitting with Junmyeon who's holding a checkered blue and silver flag while the other students have paint on their faces. Baekhyun waved his flag a little to show some enthusiasm about the game, and Junmyeon seriously found it awkward and funny.</p><p>"I really didn't expect you to be here. You know you can just ignore whatever Chanyeol said. He's always like that to our house." Junmyeon said but Baekhyun just gave him a smile.</p><p>"I know but I just want to see the game for myself." Junmyeon nodded.</p><p>The game went smoothly with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff getting points alternately. Baekhyun felt nervous when Hufflepuff scored another 10 points, making them the leading team. He also saw that Junmyeon stopped waving his flag for the mean time and eyes so focused.</p><p>It happened so fast when Ravenclaw's Seeker suddenly catches the Golden Snitch, making the whole pitch boomed with noise because of the victory.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon. They both smiled at the same time.</p><p>"We won!!!!!" Junmyeon screamed as he and Baekhyun hugged.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Baekhyun said while laughing. He heard the other students chanting "Ravenclaw".</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol met again during late dinner.</p><p>But this time, they gained the attention of other students that were left eating on their tables. Why? Because they just had to argue at Great Hall's door. Good thing that the Head Master and other professors were not present anymore.</p><p>Maybe it was fate that they met at the door at the same time. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?" He said.</p><p>"Feeling cocky now just because your house won the game earlier?" Now it was Chanyeol's turn to raise his eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh no, I don't. Just happy that I proved you wrong. Didn't you said that my house will lose today?" Baekhyun said, gaining scoff and hiss from his fellow Ravenclaws that were present. Baekhyun smirked.</p><p>Some Gryffindors watched the scenario, intrigued. The Slytherins seemed to enjoy what’s happening in front of them. While the Ravenclaws watched, frown etched on their faces. The Hufflepuffs seem to be a bit disturbed because of Chanyeol.</p><p>"And you didn't. But that's not it, Byun." Chanyeol smirked, making the latter frown.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Baekhyun tilted his head, frown still on his face. Chanyeol oddly found it cute. <em>What?!</em> He shook his head.</p><p>"There are still few matches left. Show me your victory face when your house bring the trophy for this year's Quidditch Cup." Chanyeol smirked as he left Baekhyun hanging.</p><p>Baekhyun clenched his fist as he stood at the door alone. He's not angry because of what Chanyeol said, he felt like he embarrassed his house in front of everyone. When he turned his head, it's like a reflex from everyone to turn their heads away from him.</p><p>He saw some of his house players looking at him with small smile. He bowed his head and silently walked to his seat beside Junmyeon who looks like he wants to hug Baekhyun any minute from now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that morning, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are unusually silent towards each other. Even their friends, Yixing and Junmyeon, noticed the silence between the two.</p><p><em>"Hey, Yixing." Junmyeon approached, one afternoon, after class when he saw the latter walking alone from his last class</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, hey Junmyeon. What's up?" Yixing smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just want to ask if you know anything of what happened to Chanyeol and Baekhyun?"</em>
</p><p><em>"What do you mean?" Yixing tilted his head</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, Chanyeol's not throwing snarky remarks anymore to Baekhyun. Not that I'm saying that he should, but I just found it so unusual."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, Junmyeon. Chanyeol seems okay whenever I see him or we're together. Maybe he just got tired of doing it?..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm… I don’t think so. But yeah, maybe you're right." Junmyeon nodded, still a little bit confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a good thing that they are not biting each other's tail anymore, don't you think?" Yixing laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." Junmyeon laughed as well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the last day of classes before holiday break. Students are gearing up to go back home to their families. The Great Hall is full of chatter, students savoring the moment with their friends before leaving the next morning.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't really want to come with me? You know you're always welcome to my house."</p><p>"No, Jun. It's really okay. I don't want to intrude your family's get-together." Baekhyun forced a smile.</p><p>"You're not an intruder. You're my best friend, the great Byun Baekhyun." Junmyeon said and Baekhyun chuckled. "But, if you changed your mind, just send me a letter so I can prepare for your arrival."</p><p>"I will." Baekhyun said. "Besides, Baekbeom is here. I'm not completely alone."</p><p>"I'll be leaving early tomorrow, before sunrise... so I'm giving you my gift now." Junmyeon said as he took a small box from the pocket of his robe.</p><p>Baekhyun opened the box slowly and he saw a bracelet made of wool with an eagle as its charm. It's a friendship bracelet. Baekhyun has his eyes wide opened.</p><p>"Junmyeon– I –This is so nice. Sorry, I forgot to have you a gift." Baekhyun said with an apologetic smile. Junmyeon waved his hand. "It's okay, don't worry." Junmyeon said as he raised his wrist, the sleeve of the robe falling down, to show Baekhyun that he's wearing his bracelet.</p><p>"What in the bloody hell." Baekhyun put the bracelet on his wrist. "There."</p><p>"Great! We have matching bracelets now!" Junmyeon exclaimed.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're always welcome."</p><p> </p><p>It sky is still dark when the students whose wrapped in their robes and thick scarfs started to line up for the train. Yixing, who is with Chanyeol, saw Junmyeon lining up alone.</p><p>"Hey. Good morning." Yixing greeted a still sleepy Junmyeon.</p><p>"Oh. Hey." Junmyeon said, rubbing the sleep off his eyes. "Good morning to you and to you too, Chanyeol."</p><p>"Likewise." Chanyeol muttered.</p><p>"Where's Baekhyun? You're not with him?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"Yeah. He's not going home this holiday break. His parents would be in New Zealand for work." Junmyeon sighed.</p><p>"Awwww he must be sad and lonely."</p><p>"Well, if he's not going home then that means his brother too. He still have him though." Chanyeol said.</p><p>"They're not close and you can say that they're not always in good terms. So yeah, he still must be feeling lonely." Junmyeon said. "I asked him though if he wants to come with me but he doesn't want to. He said he doesn't want to intrude even though I told him he won't be. He's firmed when it comes to his decisions so I can't really persuade him." Junmyeon continued.</p><p>Yixing nodded. "Let's just wish for his happiness this holiday." He said as the three of them went inside the cabin.</p><p>"After all his richness..." Chanyeol blurted out. "Hey! Don't say something like that. You don't know what he’s going through." Lay exclaimed.</p><p>"Stop being insensitive for once." Junmyeon said and the cabin went silent.</p><p>The air is filled with awkwardness the whole ride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Holidays went like a blur and students are starting to fill up Hogwarts again. Baekhyun is lounging in the common room, reading his favorite book, when he felt someone hugged him from the back.</p><p>It was Junmyeon.</p><p>"Mate, you're back!!" Baekhyun put his book down and went to hug Junmyeon.</p><p>"I missed you." Junmyeon whispered in his ear. "I missed you too." Baekhyun replied.</p><p>"You know, I was actually waiting for your message. I thought you would change your mind." Junmyeon said, breaking the hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was okay here. The elves prepared a lot for the students who stayed during Christmas feast. Baekbom gave me a present." Baekhyun smiled. "I was sorry for not getting you both gifts though. Mom and Dad also sent a howler for us. Then the professors who stayed made a fireworks show when New Year came. So it's good I guess." He continued and Junmyeon could only nod.</p><p>That night Baekhyun and Junmyeon shared a bed with the latter sharing stories during his holiday break from home.</p><p> </p><p>Due to the incident that specific night, the tension between the players strengthened until the last match. The Ravenclaw team seemed to be so determined to prove Chanyeol wrong after that night.</p><p>Month of May came, the Quidditch Pitch is filled with colors of blue and scarlet. The final match would be Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. The pitch is filled with noise from students who are cheering for their own house.</p><p>The players kept catching up on each other. The seekers are having  a hard time to catch the playful snitch. The chasers are exchanging quaffle while the keepers are doing their best to protect the hoops from their opponents. The beaters are trying to hard to dodge every bludger. The game was running smoothly.</p><p>Gryffindor scored. The overall score now for both teams are really close. Feels like <em>déjà vu</em>. The snitch is their only hope for victory. The crowd roared when Ravenclaw seeker, Wendy, fastened up her pace. She saw it. She saw the fucking Golden Snitch. And, the game got more intense.</p><p><em>Finally!</em> Baekhyun lets out a nervous laughter. He crossed his fingers. Gryffindor seeker, Johnny catches up and the crowd began to roar even louder. Baekhyun closed his eyes, words of please coming out of his mouth while his fingers are crossed.</p><p><em>"Wendy catches the Golden Snitch. Ravenclaw receives a hundred and fifty points!"</em> Baekhyun opened his eyes when he heard the announcer as well as the whole pitch screaming.</p><p>Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Ravenclaw wins!"</p><p>The other Ravenclaws jumped in joy. Baekhyun and Junmyeon were hugging each other, faces going to ripped off because of their wide smiles.</p><p>"We're the champion!!!" Junmyeon yelled as the crowd began to get louder.</p><p>"We are?!" Baekhyun yelled back, hands over his mouth.</p><p>“Yes!! I tallied our scores and we’re the highest for this year!!</p><p>“Oh my god! So that means we were able to get back from our loss last year?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. If only his smile can rip off his face then Baekhyun probably doesn’t have a face right now.</p><p>Junmyeon vigorously nodded before the both of them jumped in joy.</p><p>Baekhyun saw Professor Flitwick casted a spell that made blue and white eagles flew out from his wand. The birds formed a "Ravenclaw" word at the sky. He looks so proud, he's the head of the house after all. Baekhyun felt his pride rising. A get back victory from last year's match.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the Head Master congratulated the House of Ravenclaw for winning this year’s Quidditch Cup during breakfast. Ravenclaw Team Captain received the Silver trophy with a very beautiful smile. Everyone gave a congratulatory applause. Yes, everyone including the Gryffindors which showed how sporty they are. Baekhyun saw Sehun who’s looking back at him gave a nod and small smile, acknowledging Ravenclaw's win, which Baekhyun found quite charming. He gave a smile back.</p><p>"I see Chanyeol glaring at you." He heard Junmyeon whispered beside him. Baekhyun looked at him, eyes obviously asking where Chanyeol is. Suho discreetly pointed his finger and Baekhyun followed where's the latter pointing at.</p><p>There, he saw Chanyeol with a blank face. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow then gave the latter a victory smirk. Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he averted his gaze.</p><p>Baekhyun was supposed to feel happy. He's been waiting to rub it on Chanyeol’s face that his house is not a loser, that studying is not all they can do. He had been anxious the whole time until yesterday's game so he should feel at ease now. But, why is he feeling different? Baekhyun doesn't know.</p><p>"Hey. You okay?" He felt Junmyeon nudged him. Baekhyun looked at the latter and muttered a soft "I'm okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time indeed flew so fast and summer vacation is already around the corner. The castle’s been busy the past few days until now. Students are cramming to reach deadlines. It was kind of chaotic inside the castle actually.</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol were not talking, more like throwing fits, to each other unlike their usual day to day basis remarks. It's strange but everyone think it's for the better.</p><p>One gloomy morning, the Head Master tackled about the House Cup. When he clapped his hands and the banners turned into the color of emerald, adorning the Great Hall. Slytherin won. Although some thought that it would be Ravenclaw since they are the champion during Quidditch Cup. Guess not being the champion is not Slytherin's loss.</p><p>It was their last day at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore gave a warm speech about acknowledging the students' hard work throughout the year and congratulating them for making it until this very moment before finally closing the school year. While Professor McGonagall gave her well regards to the students.</p><p>At the Ravenclaw Tower, the students are already preparing to leave.</p><p>"Hey." Baekhyun called while stuffing his belongings to his luggage.</p><p>"Hey." Junmyeon smiled.</p><p>"I'll miss you." Baekhyun muttered.</p><p>"Likewise." Junmyeon replied. "What are you going to do this vacation? Have plans?"</p><p>"I don't know, mate. Will probably just lie around the house while reading." Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Let yourself enjoy. Don't enclose yourself from the outside world." Junmyeon said, closing his luggage with a thud.</p><p>"As if... I'll see what I can do." Baekhyun said.</p><p>The two threw a glance to the common room before leaving. Baekhyun knew he will surely miss this place, for the mean time. Since most of his time had been in the said place.</p><p>And with just that, another year ended at Hogwarts. Leaving so many good and bad memories to the students.</p><p>As the train goes back to Platform 9¾, Baekhyun recollected all the experiences he had as a first year student. It was nice, Baekhyun thought. No matter how strange it sounds, Baekhyun can't deny that he miss arguing with Chanyeol. Yes, the argue part only, not the taller kid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students are buzzing around Platform 9¾. Students here, students there, a chaos. Cries of parents can be heard around the station. There are chatters and laughter of students who met again. There are also the first years whose squeals can be heard, definitely excited. There are also some students who looked completely nervous. Lastly, the train is already honking. Time to leave!</p>
<p>Another year starts at Hogwarts. Another year to create new memories. Another year to be brave and face your fears. Another year to show the best version of yourselves. Another year to make new friends...?</p>
<p>That's what Baekhyun thought. He hopes so. He hopped in the train as he saw the maids waving at him, bidding him goodbye. His parents couldn't make it, they're in Romania.</p>
<p>He saw Junmyeon, sitting alone in a cabin, motioning him to come. He sighed. He skipped his way to the cabin.</p>
<p>"Hey. You okay?" Junmyeon immediately asked the moment he entered the cabin. "I saw those maids..."</p>
<p>"I'm okay. Don't worry about it." Baekhyun smiled, putting his belongings in the trunk. Junmyeon did not ask any more questions.</p>
<p>The ride was comfortably quiet. Baekhyun's silently looking through the window as well as Junmyeon. It's raining outside. Oh how Baekhyun loves rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the lady with a cart of sweet treats passed by, Baekhyun eagerly went outside to buy his favorite Cauldron Cakes and Choco balls. He met Yixing and Sehun who were buying as well.</p>
<p>"Oh hi, Baekhyun!" Yixing greeted.</p>
<p>"Hi, Yixing! Hi... uhm... Sehun." Baekhyun said. Sehun gave him a tight smile and a nod.</p>
<p>"Please add an amount of three sickles on his Choco balls." Sehun said, putting the money on the cart as he left with his candies in his hands. The two were left with their eyes wide opened.</p>
<p>"What was that?” Yixing asked. Baekhyun shrugged. "Are you friends with that Slytherin kid?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Maybe? We just met on our classes but we didn't really talk." Baekhyun said as he took his extra treats from the seller.</p>
<p>"Uhm, I'll go now. See you at Hogwarts." Baekhyun bid goodbye. Yixing gave a nod as acknowledgement. "You too."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled as he turned away. Junmyeon was surprised to see a lot of candies on his arms as he entered the cabin.</p>
<p>"Wow. You bought a lot, must be really your favorite." Junmyeon joked, taking the candies that was offered to him from Baekhyun's hand. "Thanks." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. And, I did not bought a lot." Baekhyun laughed at Junmyeon's "are-you-kidding-me?" look. It's funny.</p>
<p>"Really. I just bought a few but I happened to come across with Sehun and Yixing." Baekhyun said. "So, are you implying the they treated you?" The latter replied.</p>
<p>'No. It was Sehun only. He left three sickles and told the lady to give me more Choco balls as equal to the money he left."</p>
<p>"What? three sickles?? That's a lot and that explains your tons of Choco balls." Junmyeon shrugged. "Why would he treat you anyways? You guys aren't even friends..."</p>
<p>Baekhyun's smile is reflecting on the window.</p>
<p>"Unless—" Junmyeon wasn't able to complete his sentence when Baekhyun spoke. "Don't even say it." Baekhyun said, hands facing Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"I was going to say that maybe you guys are already friends and you didn't tell me, but seems like you had other things in mind." Junmyeon laughed. "Why are you getting red?"</p>
<p>"Because it's so hot in here!!" Baekhyun exclaimed, hands fanning himself. He’s glad that Junmyeon did not notice his stupid alibi.</p>
<p>"You!! Tell me... You thought that Sehun might have a crush on you?!" Junmyeon laughed knowingly. "No, I didn't!!" Baekhyun retorted.</p>
<p>He launched himself to Junmyeon and jokingly said, "Give me back my Choco balls!!"</p>
<p>Junmyeon laughed. "It seems so important to you that you won't share now!" He said as he shoved all the Choco balls into his mouth. Baekhyun laughed because it was so stupid.</p>
<p>"No, because you're teasing me!" Baekhyun stomped his feet back as he laid down on the chair. He pouted.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll stop now." Junmyeon laughed, hands in the air, surrendering.</p>
<p>Baekhyun did not believe though. And truth to be told, Junmyeon kept on teasing him the whole ride to Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First day of classes arrived and the post-summer vacation vibe is still lingering around the castle. The Great Hall is full of chatters and whines from students who are feeling lazy to attend classes, during breakfast.</p>
<p>"I'm still lazy to attend classes, Yixing." Chanyeol whined as he took a sip on his pumpkin juice during breakfast.</p>
<p>"Me too. But, we have to attend classes." the latter replied</p>
<p>"I don't know, mate. I really feel lazy. Can we just escalate to the Quidditch try outs?" Chanyeol asked. <em>No. Sorry, Chanyeol.</em></p>
<p>"What do you mean you don't know? And, sorry, no. You have to wait until November for that." Yixing nudged. <em>Thanks, Yixing.</em> "So, come on! Transfiguration is our first class. McGonagall is scary when she's mad." Yixing continued as he pulled Chanyeol upwards. Chanyeol groaned. The two ran off.</p>
<p>Thanks to Yixing, the both of them are not late for Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall arrived few minutes after Yixing and Chanyeol took their seats. Chanyeol noticed that he is classmates with Baekhyun again. He came to realization that most of his class last year, he was classmates with Baekhyun too.</p>
<p>When Yixing noticed where Chanyeol is looking, he heaved a sigh. Here we go again. He could only hope for some peace.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall was blabbering about something kind of rabbits when Baekhyun felt someone looking at him. You know, that feeling when someone stares at you... it's uncomfortable and that's what Baekhyun is feeling right now. He's getting conscious. He looked around him. No one from the front, to his sides, and yes, someone from behind. It was Sehun. Baekhyun gave a small smile which the latter returned.</p>
<p>Baekhyun shook his head slightly. <em>No, it's impossible. Maybe he's just looking in front. Yes, that's right! It's possible since he's sitting behind me</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"Mr. Byun?" Baekhyun flinched when Professor McGonagall called him. He raised his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor?"</p>
<p>"What was I talking about?" She asked. Baekhyun felt his classmates looking at him. <em>This is so embarrassing!</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>"U-uhm... you were talking about rabbits...and..." Baekhyun stammered. He wants the ground to eat him right now!</p>
<p>"And?" Professor McGonagall said, raising her eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And..." Baekhyun said, hands sweating. He heard someone whispered behind him. He leaned backwards. "Rabbit Slippers", he heard again. It must be Sehun.</p>
<p>"Uhhm... Rabbit Slippers." Baekhyun said. He can feel his heart hammering inside his chest.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're thinking about. But, listen. I'll let you off the hook since you have been always an attentive student." the Professor said, squinting her eyes. Baekhyun nodded and heaved out a sigh.</p>
<p>He leaned backwards and whispered, thanking Sehun which the latter gladly accepted.</p>
<p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Few minutes later, Professor McGonagall instructed them to turn the rabbits into slippers. She recalled the steps as she handed the rabbits carefully to each student with a silent "Be careful."</p>
<p>During Baekhyun's turn, he apologized. Professor just gave him a curt smile and said that she forgave him already and he should just focus on the task which Baekhyun nodded.</p>
<p>After a while, a triumph scream echoed around the classroom. It was Chanyeol whose arms raised to the air. He was holding the slippers.</p>
<p>It was then another student was able to do it soon after Chanyeol. It's Sehun.</p>
<p>"Congrats!" Baekhyun smiled which Sehun replied a small thanks.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall applauded the two and gave out 10 points to each house.</p>
<p>After a few, some students were able to do it including Baekhyun himself.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ran to Sehun as soon as possible when Professor McGonagall announced her dismissal. Sehun seemed to be surprise for what Baekhyun did.</p>
<p>"Oh hey." Sehun greeted.</p>
<p>"Hi." Baekhyun smiled. "Uhm... I just want to thank you for helping me earlier."</p>
<p>Sehun smiled. "No problem, Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"Oh and by the way, you did great earlier. Congratulations." Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Sehun said. "You both did great too." He continued after seeing Junmyeon catches up to where Baekhyun was standing. Baekhyun blushed.</p>
<p>"Thanks!" Junmyeon and Baekhyun replied as they went off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During lunch, Yixing ate his food while nodding once at a time. Chanyeol is rambling. Again.</p>
<p>"I just don't get it why! I mean—I did it first, didn't I?!" Chanyeol whined. "Ugh! He's annoying!"</p>
<p>Yixing sighed. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean what do I want?" Chanyeol asked, completely  baffled.</p>
<p>"I mean—What are you complaining for?" Yixing said which Chanyeol immediately replied, "I'm not complaining!"</p>
<p>"You look like one, mate. You see, what you're doing right now is you're whining about how Baekhyun didn't congratulate you or anything when you did it first because he did it when it came to Sehun." Yixing said, devouring his food. Yixing smirked when Chanyeol became silent.</p>
<p>"What are you? Fishing for compliments?" Yixing smiled. "No, Chanyeol. A lot of our classmates complimented you a lot earlier, but you're still like this. Just say that you are seeking for Baekhyun's compliments and go."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I'm just telling you what I saw earlier." Chanyeol said. Yixing laughed. "And why would I even seek compliments from him? I can do what he can do as well." Chanyeol said with conviction.</p>
<p>"Okay, if you say so." Yixing said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed as he ate his food. Sparing Baekhyun a glance one at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the classes ended, Chanyeol found Baekhyun sitting by the lake, under a tree and reading a book, when he went out for a fresh hair. He sat beside him. Baekhyun noticed his presence.</p>
<p>"Don't leave. I'm not going to do anything. I just went here to get some fresh air." Chanyeol said when he saw Baekhyun about to stand up.</p>
<p>"I thought you can't stand my presence." Baekhyun said as he sat again, glaring at Chanyeol first before reading. He didn't get a reply.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looked to his side and saw Baekhyun reading peacefully. The latter looks so focused, mumbling something Chanyeol cannot understand.</p>
<p>"What are you reading anyway?" Chanyeol asked, basking the warm air.</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. "I just want to know since you're too focused on it."</p>
<p>"Why do you care anyway?" Baekhyun replied, eyes still on the book.</p>
<p>"Just tell me, okay? I promise I'll be quiet."</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked at him. "It's about astronomy. Now, be quiet."</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiled. <em>Astronomy? Hmmm... interesting</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>A few moments later, he felt Baekhyun moving beside him. He's leaving.</p>
<p>"You're leaving?" Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>"So what?" Baekhyun frowned. Chanyeol smirked. "You could at least thank me for staying quiet."</p>
<p>"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? In your dreams!" Baekhyun yelled as he walked away.</p>
<p>"Why are you blushing earlier?" Chanyeol asked not too long after Baekhyun walked away so he knew that the latter heard him.</p>
<p>"What?" Baekhyun froze in his spot. He went back with a frown on his face. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I saw you blushing earlier while talking to Sehun."</p>
<p>"No, I did not! I don't know what you're talking about!" Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>"You have a crush on Sehun. I knew it." Chanyeol smirked.</p>
<p>"And so what if I am?" Baekhyun glared.</p>
<p>"So it's true!" Chanyeol laughed obnoxiously.</p>
<p>"I didn't say anything! Stop laughing! I was just testing." Baekhyun yelled as he stomped away.</p>
<p>Chanyeol wiped his tears as he shook his head, looking at Baekhyun whose walking away. He looked back to the lake and smiled. It felt nice to be with Baekhyun and not fighting for a while. He felt something he can't point out. All he knew is he felt good.</p>
<p>When he saw that the sun is already setting down, he decided to go back. Dinner's coming soon.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he walked back to the castle. He's excited. It's going to be fun. He'll make sure to tease Baekhyun on every possible way. What an entertainment! He chuckled once again as he heard his stomach rumbling. He's hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky is already orange and the wind is getting chilly when Baekhyun met Sehun again. The latter sat beside him, eyes fixed on the lake. He sat there, eyes closed and basking the warmth of the sun. <em>Sehun looks so majestic.</em> Baekhyun averted his gaze and chuckled. Sehun looked at him.</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" Sehun asked. "Or are you laughing because you're annoyed that I disturbed you?" He asked again before Baekhyun could even reply.</p>
<p>"No, not at all. Company would be nice but stay quiet please." Baekhyun joked and Sehun laughed. "How did you find me here?"</p>
<p>"I asked Junmyeon where I could find you and he said that you're usually here when you're free aside from Ravenclaw tower. I was just trying my luck, yet I found you here." Sehun said.</p>
<p>"Oh. Why do you want to see me?" Baekhyun asked, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"I want to give you something." Sehun replied. Baekhyun felt his heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>Sehun reached for his pocket and let out a small bag of Choco balls. Baekhyun's eyes widened. Sehun reached for his hand and put the small bag on top of it.</p>
<p>"Sehun..."</p>
<p>"Have it. Don't worry. I'm good. Mom sent it to me but I can't finish it all. Too sweet." Sehun nonchalantly said. "You can eat it while reading or whenever you want. Don't forget to drink water as well."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. "Thank you." He said as he opened the bag and shoved a piece inside his mouth. He giggled.</p>
<p>"You look so happy, I figured it out. I noticed you like this treat when I saw you on the train.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"You said thank you already but, you're welcome." Sehun laughed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun continued the book he was reading. There was a comfortable silence. He looked at Sehun when he heard the latter mumbled something.</p>
<p>"Sorry, what is it?" Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>"Uh... can we be friends?" Sehun asked nervously. Baekhyun noticed it, so he gave Sehun a playful pat. <em>His heart is screaming in joy.</em></p>
<p>"What are you so nervous for?! Of course, we can be friends!" Baekhyun laughed.</p>
<p>"Really?!" Sehun said, eyes sparkling. Baekhyun nodded, still laughing. "Thank you!... And, it's just that... I always see you with Junmyeon only so I'm kind of afraid you'll turn me down."</p>
<p>Baekhyun shook his head. "Nonsense! You should meet Junmyeon too. He's nice!"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Thanks, Baekhyun." Sehun laughed.</p>
<p>There was a short silence between them. Baekhyun hummed, closing his book. Sehun noticed it.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry, Baekhyun. You should be reading but I just disturbed you." Sehun said apologetically.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Sehun. Don't think about it. I'm done reading anyways." Baekhyun gave a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"You know what." Baekhyun started. It was Sehun's turn to hum. Both of them are looking at the lake. "You don't look like a Slytherin at all. If I hadn't known you, I'll think you belongs to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Baekhyun said as he looked at Sehun whose staring back at him.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Sehun asked.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I got you offended."</p>
<p>"None taken." Sehun replied.</p>
<p>"I mean you're kind and always ready to help. You're so warm as well." Baekhyun said. Sehun noticed that Baekhyun's a bit hesitating so he gave him a nod, signaling to continue. Baekhyun nodded. "I mean, not to be stereotype to Slytherins, but you're different from the others that I've encountered."</p>
<p>"Well... I'll take that as a compliment, I guess." Sehun laughed. "Thank you, Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"Why are you thanking me?" Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>"For thinking that I'm different from other Slytherins and I think that's a good thing." Sehun said.</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me. I just stated what I saw in you."</p>
<p>"Still, thank you."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. "Well then. You're welcome, Sehun."</p>
<p>The two spent time a little bit more, then went back to the castle when they noticed that the sky was getting dark. Little did they know that someone was looking at them from afar, feeling gloomy for a reason the person doesn't know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon after, Sehun can be seen around Baekhyun and Junmyeon. It's fun. Sehun is a nice person. He's generous, thoughtful, and kind. He's quite funny as well. Baekhyun thinks that Sehun's jokes are funny, although Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, their new friend, think the otherwise. Junmyeon thought that maybe Baekhyun adores Sehun so much that he even finds his jokes funny.</p>
<p>Sehun introduced Kyungsoo to them during lunch a few days after that specific incident at the lake. Kyungsoo is Sehun's first friend. At first, Baekhyun and Junmyeon found Kyungsoo scary and intimidating because of his aura and the way he stares. But Kyungsoo just gave them a smile and said that it's because he can't see quite well so he have to squint his eyes. As time passes by, both Baekhyun and Junmyeon found Kyungsoo very charming. He is quiet and doesn't really show emotions but you can see the otherwise from his actions. <em>Actions speak louder than words.</em> And, he's very caring as well.</p>
<p>The weather is getting more chilly as fall has started. The leaves are starting to fall from the trees that created this aesthetic touch to the castle, albeit the trees looking empty because of the lack of leaves. It's overwhelming in a nice way.</p>
<p>"Quidditch is coming." Junmyeon said as he stares at the lake. The four decided to leisure by the lake since the classes are finished. "Do you guys have plans on joining the team?" He continued.</p>
<p>"I'm joining." Sehun nonchalantly said that made the three to look at him. Baekhyun smiled. Sehun is downright charming and handsome. Baekhyun bet he would look more good flying inside the pitch.</p>
<p>"Me too." Baekhyun said. Junmyeon let out a gasp. Kyungsoo chuckled because Junmyeon's over reaction.</p>
<p>"I thought it's not your thing." Junmyeon said, still can't believe of what he had just heard.</p>
<p>"I know, that's what I thought too. But after seeing last year's match, I want to try it too. It seems fun."</p>
<p>"Finally! You're doing something that is not academics." Junmyeon laughed resulting to Baekhyun hitting him lightly.</p>
<p>"Kyungsoo? Jun? You guys joining?" Baekhyun asked. The latter shook his head. Junmyeon too.</p>
<p>"I'm not interested. I'll just support you." Kyungsoo said. This time it was Sehun who let out a gasp.</p>
<p>"You traitor! We belong to the same house but you chose to support them over me?!" Sehun dramatically said. Everyone laughed.</p>
<p>"Stupid! I didn't mean that I'd only support Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo said before smacking Sehun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after tomorrow is the day for Quidditch try out. Hence, the topic around the castle.</p>
<p>"I heard Baekhyun is trying out for Quidditch." Yixing said while walking beside Chanyeol to the Great Hall. Their class just ended.</p>
<p>"What? Where did you get that information from?" Chanyeol halted his steps.</p>
<p>"From Junmyeon." Yixing replied. Chanyeol smirked. He knew he'll get ahead of Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Oh no. I don't like that look on your face, mate." Yixing shook his head as they continued marching to the hall.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the Great Hall, Chanyeol immediately saw Sehun with another student Chanyeol doesn't know who sitting with Baekhyun and Junmyeon. He felt his stomach turn. <em>So they are close now huh, </em>Chanyeol thought.</p>
<p>"Oh. I didn't know that Sehun and Baekhyun are close to each other." Yixing said as they sat down. Chanyeol looked back to where Yixing is looking.</p>
<p>"Good." He said as he opened his book.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Yixing looked at him, looking so confused.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I said that it's good that they're friends." Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Yixing looked at him accusingly. "What do you mean "good"?" He says while doing a quote sign in the air.</p>
<p>"Uh, maybe because they're friends." Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Yixing eyed him for a few seconds. Chanyeol frowned. "You're weird." Yixing said which Chanyeol brushed off as he focused on his book.</p>
<p>He internally grinned. If Baekhyun and Sehun are close now then maybe he'll get distracted because of him. Chanyeol won't be annoyed anymore by Baekhyun's so-mighty-self. Chanyeol doesn't really like people who thinks that they know everything and Baekhyun's one of them. Professors like Baekhyun he's great and the student body just adore him so much. It irked Chanyeol to his core. And so, Chanyeol have decided to have this opportunity to shine and bring pride to his house. He will let them know that he can do the things just as good as Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few days, Baekhyun felt himself stiffening when Sehun came up to check on him during Potion Class. He saw the latter scanning his book while looking at Baekhyun's cauldron at the same time with a frown plastered on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey. Do you need anything?" Baekhyun asked. Sehun smiled. <em>Oh God he's so handsome.</em> He felt his cheeks burning.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey. Chanyeol said you need my help, but I think you're doing just fine." Sehun said. Fuck, Chanyeol! Baekhyun nervously smiled as he nodded. "I think I'm doing okay now."</p>
<p>He glared at Chanyeol whose laughing so darkly. Baekhyun mouthed a <em>bloody hell</em> to Chanyeol when Sehun wasn't looking but the latter only stuck out his tongue to him. Baekhyun felt his inner self boiling, but he has to calm down. <em>Sehun is here for fuck's sake!</em></p>
<p>"It's okay. You can go back now. Sorry for bothering you." Baekhyun smiled apologetically.</p>
<p>"No, really. It's no problem. I'll go back now, just call me if you need help." Sehun left after giving Baekhyun a soft pat. Okay, Baekhyun can hear his hearts drumming and his cheeks feeling warm.</p>
<p>"Why was Sehun here?" Junmyeon asked while softly stirring his potion.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol told him I need help." Baekhyun whispered angrily. Junmyeon frowned.</p>
<p>"Apparently, he just found out that I have a crush on Sehun." Baekhyun whispered. Junmyeon gasp.</p>
<p>"You have a crush on Sehun?!" He whispered. Baekhyun let out a sigh. "I didn't admit it. Though I won't deny it as well. I just find him so charming." Baekhyun replied. "So don't tell this to anyone, okay?"</p>
<p>"Of course. How are you two talking anyway?" Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>"Who?" Baekhyun tilted his head.</p>
<p>"You and Sehun? Are you two friends?" Junmyeon asked while making his potion.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I guess so?" Baekhyun said without looking, eyes focused on his cauldron. He just received a hum from Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Baekhyun uttered a yelp when he saw the potion in his cauldron slowly turning into the shade of dark purple. Everyone looked at him, including Professor Slughorn.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Baekhyun?" Professor Slughorn said as he skipped his way to Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"My potion is done, Professor!" Baekhyun exclaimed, lips stretched into a big smile.</p>
<p>The Professor looked into his cauldron and gave a curt nod. He smiled. "Job well done, Baekhyun. 15 points to Ravenclaw!" He exclaimed. Baekhyun was the first to do it.</p>
<p>A lot of congratulations were thrown at Baekhyun as he gave a grateful smile. He saw Sehun giving him thumbs up. He mouthed a 'thank you' which Sehun replied with 'you're welcome'.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, lover boy." Junmyeon teased. Baekhyun smiled. "Now, help me."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Junmyeon." Baekhyun chuckled as went to help Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Chanyeol shook his head. He thought Baekhyun would get distracted if Sehun is with him. Apparently, he didn't. He sighed. Well, that backfired.</p>
<p>"What's with the sigh?" Yixing whispered.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Chanyeol mumbled.</p>
<p>"Stop what you are thinking right now, Chanyeol." Yixing warned. Chanyeol chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm not thinking anything." He replied. He got a 'you-can't-fool-me,-you-fool' look from Yixing. He smiled as held his hands up, surrendering.</p>
<p>Soon after, Chanyeol was able to finish his Sleeping Draught potion. Second to Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During Flying Class, Madam Hooch wished them a good luck to the try outs and gave them some tips before giving them a task— a practical test. It's a match between houses. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Each house will have a representative to play with another respective opponent. The player will have to fly from their spot to the other side of the field then back to their spot. The first placer will earn 15 points for their house and the second one will get 10 points. As for the finals, the champion will get a total of 30 points and 20 points for the first placer.</p>
<p>Sehun was chosen to represent the Slytherin House and a student named Jongin represented the House of Gryffindor. As expected, Baekhyun was chosen by his housemates. He took a step forward as the other went behind him, keeping their distance to Baekhyun, and started to cheer for him. Baekhyun grinned. As for Hufflepuff, of course, Chanyeol was chosen by his housemates. He made a beeline to Baekhyun's front. He smirked, eyes fixed on Baekhyun who's glaring at him.</p>
<p>The others felt excited and some were worried. Excited because... let's just say that it's THE Byun Baekhyun and THE Park Chanyeol we're talking about here. Everyone knew how they hated each other to their core. And, they were about to duel.... interesting.</p>
<p>Some were worried because... let's just say that it's THE Byun Baekhyun and THE Park Chanyeol we're talking about here. And that means, there's nothing good happening whenever these two come across each other.</p>
<p>The match started first with Gryffindor and Slytherin. It's a good match. Jongin and Sehun were good flyers, they can control their speed and balance. They looked like they're having fun as well. The match ended with Sehun earning 15 points for his house.</p>
<p>Baekhyun jumped in joy. He showed a thumbs up to Sehun when the latter looked at him, wishing him a good luck. <em>And Chanyeol saw all of these right in front of his eyes</em>.</p>
<p>When it's Baekhyun and Chanyeol's turn, they took a step forward with their hands clutching their broom. Madam Hooch instructed them once again of what they're going to do.</p>
<p>"You can still back out, Byun." Chanyeol said as he mounts his broom. He looked at Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"You wish, Park." Baekhyun glared, invisible smoke coming out of his ears.</p>
<p>"You know you can't beat me. So spare yourself from losing." Chanyeol smirked.</p>
<p>"Never." Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>When they heard the signal, they started to fly. It was Baekhyun who's leading at first but Chanyeol immediately catches up to him. With that being said, some students think that maybe Chanyeol let Baekhyun to go first.</p>
<p>Their match was intense. These two are always at each other's tail, but in the end, Chanyeol won. Baekhyun rolled his eyes when they landed. Chanyeol is surely enjoying his victory. "15 points for Hufflepuff!"</p>
<p>After the 5-minute break, Madam Hooch called for the two winners— Sehun for House of Slytherin and Chanyeol for House of Hufflepuff. The two stood up in front. The students started to cheer for them.</p>
<p>These two look so serious. Their aura oozing with competitiveness. The both of them almost had the same body physique if not for Chanyeol being a bit taller. They were glaring at each other as well, eyes determined to get the victory.</p>
<p>They flew when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. It was Sehun leading at first, but Chanyeol was able to catch up. The both of them are coming for each other. Meanwhile, Baekhyun felt his heart drumming inside his chest. He's nervous as fuck. And, Junmyeon might have felt this so he placed his arms on Baekhyun's shoulders and gave him a smile, telling him that it's okay, everything will be fine.</p>
<p>The cheers got more louder when the two were near the finish line. Competitiveness oozing out of their bodies. Baekhyun felt his stomach turning. He's nervous when he's not even the one who's playing.</p>
<p>In the end, Chanyeol won, making him the champion for today's practical test. He earned another 30 points for his house.</p>
<p>Baekhyun immediately went to congratulate Sehun although the latter brushed him off, saying that there's nothing to congratulate for. So Baekhyun hit him slightly.</p>
<p>"You still won though. And, you earned another 20 points for your house! Better than nothing." Junmyeon said who's beside Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Chanyeol!" Yixing said. Chanyeol let out a smile, kind of saying "it's nothing. it was easy."</p>
<p>Chanyeol was busy thanking the other students when he noticed that Baekhyun is looking at him. When the latter knew he was looking at him, he glared. Chanyeol let out a knowing look—shrugging then giving a smug look. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Chanyeol smirked.</p>
<p>He may not have literally competed with Baekhyun but this victory felt so good to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quidditch try outs came. Students were fuzzy about it. Every aspiring Quidditch Players are excited to show their skills and hopefully, be able to get in their respective teams. The try outs are scheduled to be in the afternoon every after class hours for the whole week.</p>
<p>Chanyeol just finished his turn so he's now just waiting for the try outs to finish. His house needs two other chasers, a beater and a seeker. The previous players either graduated or left the team to focus more on studies. He really hopes to enter the team and get his desired position which is either a beater or a chaser.</p>
<p>He can see the Ravenclaw team having their try outs from the other side. He won't deny that the students from the other house is good but his eyes were focused to the brunette boy who looks nervous. He saw Baekhyun's hands fidgeting while waiting for his turn. It really surprised Chanyeol to see the latter, he thought that Baekhyun is never interested in Quidditch.</p>
<p>He can't really hear what's happening from the other side but he can see Baekhyun moving forward. It must be his turn. Chanyeol suddenly got curious what position Baekhyun applied for. He heard that the Ravenclaw team is lacking with a chaser, two beaters, and a seeker.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smoothly flew around the area with the quaffle in his hands and by the looks of it, Chanyeol assumed that Baekhyun applied for the Chaser position. He and Chanyeol would have the same position if ever they got accepted. Chanyeol thinks that it would be a great opportunity for him, remembering what happened during flying class few days ago.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was able to shoot the quaffle to the hoop in a very long distance that earned him applause from his housemates. That was good. <em>He must have very keen eyes to be able to do that while flying, but Seeker position wouldn't be more great for him if that's the case?</em>, Chanyeol thought. He shook his head and reminded himself not to think about Baekhyun because the latter is an enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Chanyeol was informed by the team captain that he passed the try outs and is now the new Hufflepuff Chaser. To say that Chanyeol is very happy is an understatement. No words can describe what he feels. He's been dreaming for this—to enter the team and play for his house.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Chanyeol." Yixing patted Chanyeol's shoulder as soon as he saw him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mate." Chanyeol said and they started to walk to their next class.</p>
<p>"Seems like Baekhyun and Sehun got accepted in their teams." Yixing said. Chanyeol frowned.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked. Sehun is not a surprise to him but Baekhyun?</p>
<p>"I saw them walking before you came, it seems like to their next class. They are all smiling. I heard Junmyeon and Kyungsoo congratulating both Baekhyun and Sehun as well." Yixing nonchalantly said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol laughed. More opportunity to prove to Baekhyun that he can be great as well.</p>
<p>"Oh no. Why are you laughing? Aren't you mad or something that Baekhyun got in?" Yixing asked with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"No. I thought that this can be an opportunity to beat Baekhyun." Chanyeol said, grinning.</p>
<p>Yixing tilted his head. "Why do you always think of beating Baekhyun? I mean, he's not doing anything to you."</p>
<p>"Because he thinks that he knows everything. Did you see the way how he looks at me?"</p>
<p>"It's because you always get into his way!" Yixing retorted back.</p>
<p>"No, mate. It's not about that. There's something more." Chanyeol said as he remembered his and Baekhyun's first encounter. He's tired of getting looked down. He had enough of his relatives who belittles him just because he wants to learn magic. He knows he's more than that.</p>
<p>"Okay. You're weird." Yixing said.</p>
<p>"And you're a snitch." Chanyeol nudged.</p>
<p>"What snitch?! Me?!" Yixing gasped, eyes wide. Chanyeol let out a laugh.</p>
<p>"You tell me the things that you know from Baekhyun's group, and I might use it for my own gain." Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows as he let out a playful laugh.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I just told those to you because I'm a GOOD FRIEND." Yixing said, emphasizing the 'good friend' that made Chanyeol laugh. "And those are not for your own gain." He added.</p>
<p>"Silly! I'm just joking, mate." Chanyeol said as he took his seat. "Thank you though." He added, smiling at Yixing.</p>
<p>Yixing's brows furrowed. "Uhm? Okay. You're welcome." He said. There was a silent pause until Yixing exclaimed, "Stop it, mate! You're really getting weird!!" He said, slightly hitting Chanyeol. The professor came just in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The past few days, or rather weeks, had been a challenge for every player. It has always been. But, the spotlight for this season is now focused on both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who are now the new Quidditch players.</p>
<p>Due to the incident that happened at the Great Hall the year before, they are now the talk of the town. You see, the both of them are already known inside the castle despite of them being second years.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baekhyun and Chanyeol? Aren't they fighting about Quidditch last year?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are going to play! I'm excited to see them both!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm hoping for the best for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff’s match!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Slytherin and Hufflepuff's match would be interesting."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sehun is a good player too! I saw his performance during the try outs and bloody hell!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh bloody hell. The never ending glares from Baekhyun and Chanyeol to each other!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Chanyeol and Baekhyun are downright competitive. I can only imagine what will happen to these two!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sehun from Slytherin is also joining the team! This will be fun!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sehun? Isn't that Baekhyun's friend? I sometimes see him with them."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes. He's an ace too! I heard he earned a lot of points for his house last year, hence their win on the House Cup."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wow! Friendship goals aren't they?"</em>
</p>
<p>There were a lot of comments coming out, but Chanyeol snorted upon hearing <em>that</em> from the students who are passing by. <em>So what?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following days went like a blur and the most awaited Inter-House Quidditch Cup came. Slytherin won the first match and as always, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff is scheduled for the second match. Everyone is obviously waiting for this specific match. The rivalry between Baekhyun and Chanyeol caught their attention.</p>
<p>For years, it has always been Gryffindor and Slytherin but ever since these two came, it seemed to change. Mostly, the second years are the only ones who knew this thing that is going on since they have been with Baekhyun and Chanyeol since last year. Some students probably got the gist of what's happening from either last year's incident at the Great Hall or simply somewhere around the castle.</p>
<p>The second match came so fast. Colors blue and yellow dominates the entire pitch. Mix chants of 'Ravenclaw' and 'Hufflepuff' resonates around.</p>
<p>"You guys ready?" James, Ravenclaw's Team Captain, asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun took a deep breath. This is it. "Yes." He said. Series of "yes" followed next.</p>
<p>They flew inside the pitch upon opening of the door. The screams got even louder as they formed on the ground. Baekhyun saw the other team forming up as well. He spotted Chanyeol looking at him, eye burning with competitiveness and confidence. He stared back, but he was the first one to avert his gaze.</p>
<p>Madam Hooch gave the final instructions and the game began. Alex, Blue Chaser, was able to catch the quaffle first. Baekhyun followed Alex as the latter flew towards the hoops, with the Hufflepuffs coming after them.</p>
<p>Alex was able to score, earning 10 points for Ravenclaw. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was able to catch the quaffle and immediately flew to the other side of the pitch. He followed after him. Chanyeol almost score but James, the Blue Captain and Keeper, was able to dodge and catch the quaffle.</p>
<p>The quaffle then was passed to Baekhyun and now, the chasers are flying after him except for who is now almost flying beside him. When Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol, he motioned himself forward for a faster pace. He took a deep breath and focused his eyes to the hoops. Upon reaching safe distance, Baekhyun threw the quaffle into the hoop. Another 10 points for Ravenclaw!</p>
<p>Baekhyun can see that the Hufflepuffs are starting to get frustrated because of the lack of points.</p>
<p>The game went pretty intense. The Hufflepuffs were able to get back for three consecutive times after Lucas, the Yellow Captain and Chaser, scored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*90 points - Ravenclaw*</p>
<p>*80 points - Hufflepuff*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems like the seekers still can't find the snitch. The beaters are also doing a very good job. Baekhyun felt nervous. He was able to catch the quaffle and flew to Hufflepuff's hoops. Chanyeol follows after him. Unfortunately, Joana, the Yellow Keeper, was able to dodge the ball and threw it to a Hufflepuff Chaser that is nearest to him which turned out to be Chanyeol.  The latter was able to catch it immediately and swiftly flew to the other side of pitch.</p>
<p>Baekhyun almost got out of balance when Jaehyun suddenly went beside him to dodge the bludger. Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jaehyun." He said but Jaehyun's already flew away.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Chanyeol scored! Another 10 points for Hufflepuff!"</em>
</p>
<p>The scores are now tied that made the pitch roared. Baekhyun went after Hillary, a fellow Blue Chaser, whose now flying to the other side with the quaffle in her grasp.</p>
<p>"Can't keep up now?" Chanyeol mockingly asked upon catching Baekhyun's pace. Baekhyun glared in reply.</p>
<p>Hillary scored! Ravenclaw now leads with a hundred points. Baekhyun looked back at Chanyeol, his right brow raised. Chanyeol squinted his eyes and flew back to follow his fellow Yellow Chasers.</p>
<p>Ravenclaw was able to score thrice again . But, Hufflepuff was able to get back with three consecutive shoots, earning another 30 points for the house.</p>
<p>Chanyeol has the quaffle now and is swiftly flying towards Ravenclaw's hoops. He scored!</p>
<p>Both teams need more 20 more points to win the match and the Ravenclaw is so close on having it because Alex is flying so fast towards Hufflepuff's hoops with the quaffle secured tightly inside his arms. He scored!</p>
<p>Max, a Yellow Chaser, was able to catch the quaffle from Joana and is now headed to Ravenclaw's area. He scored. The pitch started to roar once again due to the tied scores between the two teams.</p>
<p>"I can do this!" Baekhyun mentally chants. He's now holding the quaffle and if he is able to get this pass through the hoops. He wonders when will Wendy catch the snitch, so this game can finally come to an end. With the help of motivation building up inside him, he did not notice Chanyeol flying so closely to him.</p>
<p>Without any further do, Baekhyun tossed the quaffle into the hoop with great force at a safe distance with his closed his eyes. He can't hear anything but the drumming inside his chest.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and saw the quaffle went pass through the hoop. He scored!!</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baekhyun scored! Ravenclaw got a hundred and fifty points.”</em>
</p>
<p>Just right after the announcement, Wendy catches the Golden Snitch, making everyone stop mid-air.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wendy catches the Golden Snitch. Ravenclaw receives another a hundred and fifty points!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ravenclaw wins!" Madam Hooch yelled.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled as he heard the announcement. It was then he felt something hit his head and everything just went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened so fast. One moment Baekhyun is smiling because of his team's victory and then, one moment he's falling to the ground. A bludger hit his head right after Madam Hooch announced Ravenclaw's victory. It was so fast that Baekhyun did not have the chance to process what had just happened. In a snap, he's falling.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was just looking at Baekhyun whose eyes are sparkling from so much happiness. And then, next thing he's flying swiftly to his direction to be able to catch Baekhyun's unconscious and falling body.</p>
<p>He held him tight. His body is so small and light that Chanyeol did not even feel an ounce of inconvenience. Baekhyun wasn't ready for the bludger. No one knew it was coming.</p>
<p>"Let's bring him to the hospital!" Madam Pomfrey, the castle's Matron, screamed upon Chanyeol's landing.</p>
<p>Chanyeol handled Baekhyun's body gently to his fellow Ravenclaw players.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Chanyeol." Ravenclaw's Team Captain said and Chanyeol replied with an acknowledging nod. The other players thanked him before sending Baekhyun to the hospital.</p>
<p>Later, during lunch, Chanyeol received 10 points each both for him and his house for his kind deed from the Head Master. Everyone applauded for him. Baekhyun would be in a serious condition by now if not because of him.</p>
<p>"Junmyeon's coming here." Yixing said as he saw Junmyeon made a beeline to their seat upon entering the big doors of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Chanyeol who's busy devouring his meal, due to exhaustion from the game earlier, followed Yixing's gaze.</p>
<p>"Hey, Chanyeol." Junmyeon said, hands fidgeting.</p>
<p>"Hey." Chanyeol said, eyeing Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"I just want to thank you for catching Baekhyun. I went to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey said that he's okay now. The strong impact of the bludger hitting his head made him unconscious." He said as his hand made its way to his pocket. He pulled a small bag of... Choco balls. Junmyeon looked at him. "This is Baekhyun's favorite sweet treat. Please accept this as a token of gratitude." He continued, eyes brimming with tears.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looked at Yixing, mentally asking him for help.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay. He's alright now." Yixing said, patting Junmyeon's shoulder.</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded. "I was startled when Baekhyun got hit by the bludger. His body was unconscious and falling. I was so scared. Thanks to Chanyeol for catching him, preventing him from more injuries. So, please accept this. I insist." Junmyeon said, gesturing Chanyeol to take the Choco balls in his hand.</p>
<p>"A simple thank you would do though. But, if you insist." Chanyeol nonchalantly said, taking the small bag of treats. "Uh, you're welcome and thank you." He said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon just gave him a smile and went back to his seat. The two went back to their food when Yixing talked.</p>
<p>"What more surprising for me is you catching Baekhyun." Yixing said after swallowing his food.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>"You know... he's your nemesis. The last thing I'd see is you saving him. I just didn't expect it."</p>
<p>"What? Of course, I don't want him to die. I'm not that ruthless." Chanyeol said, scandalized.</p>
<p>"You're overreacting. He's not going to die." Yixing replied. "Both of you shoot daggers toward each other at any time possible. What do you think am I suppose to expect!" He continued.</p>
<p>"I don't know! Besides, he fell. It's a natural reflex to catch him." He reasoned out.</p>
<p>Yixing nodded, smile forming on his lips. "Okay, if you say so." He said. "You're really sure on catching him, huh." Yixing hummed.</p>
<p>"Of course." Chanyeol said, getting back to his meal.</p>
<p>Poor Chanyeol. He doesn't even have a clue on what's going on inside his friend's mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Baekhyun woke up during midnight. There were lots of sweet treats placed on the table beside him. It was all well-wishes note from his teammates, other students, his friends, and.... Chanyeol. Baekhyun took the small note that is attached to a bag of Choco balls.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have to wake up, Byun. There are still few matches left and you can't miss them. We still have to see on who's going to be on top for this year's Quidditch Cup."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Bastard,</em> Baekhyun thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo visited Baekhyun at the Hospital wing. They just came exactly right before breakfast.</p>
<p>"Hey. How are you feeling?" Junmyeon said the moment he spotted Baekhyun sitting on his bed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. He can see how the latter got worried and it warms his heart.</p>
<p>"I'm fine now, Jun. I woke up last night feeling a bit dizzy, but now I'm completely fine." Baekhyun said as he hugged Junmyeon. He saw Kyungsoo and Sehun looking at him as well. He waved his hand.</p>
<p>"That's nice to hear but I don't think you should play for the next match, Baek." Kyungsoo said that made Baekhyun's eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>"What? I'm okay now, Kyung. It was just a minor injury. Besides, it's not like the match would be tomorrow or next few days, it's two months away." Baekhyun chuckled. "But, I deeply appreciate your concern." He continued.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun is right, Kyung. And, I want to play with him! I'll beat you I promise." Sehun jokes as he points a finger to Baekhyun. Everyone laughed because of Sehun's playfulness.</p>
<p>"Just be careful and be aware of your surroundings next time, Baekhyun." Junmyeon said with Sehun and Kyungsoo nodding in agreement after.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is not the type of expressive person but he deeply appreciates and loves the friendship that he has with Junmyeon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo. He treasures them a lot. He's thankful for them. They are his anchor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Baekhyun, did you thank Chanyeol already?"</em>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun stopped half-way of slurping his soup. Eyes wide, he turned to look to the other man. Junmyeon stared at him, waiting for his answer. Baekhyun frowned and Junmyeon mirrored it.</p>
<p>"Why are you frowning?" Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>"Why should I thank that man?" Baekhyun asked, face baffled.</p>
<p>"What? Don't tell me you didn't know?" Junmyeon said as if he just heard Baekhyun did a crime. "Don't know what?"</p>
<p>"What? It's been almost two weeks, Baekhyun!" Junmyeon exclaimed.</p>
<p>"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asked, irritation visible in his tone. <em>Why can't Junmyeon go straight to the point.</em></p>
<p>Just in time, Baekhyun saw Sehun and Kyungsoo coming to their table, with their meals on their hands. Baekhyun waved his hand, followed by Junmyeon who also noticed the presence of their other friends. Both Sehun and Kyungsoo sighed as they placed their meals on their table.</p>
<p>"We're eating with you guys." Sehun said as he sat on his chair. Baekhyun nodded. It's not new to him when Kyungsoo and Sehun eats on the Ravenclaw table. Sehun and Kyungsoo found it nice to eat with Baekhyun and Junmyeon since they are friends. Kyungsoo even asked both of the Ravenclaw students to eat with them on Slytherin table but the both refused since they find some Slytherins intimidating. He and Sehun doesn't mind it though since they like eating on the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p>"Don't believe him. Both of you look like fighting so he suggests to eat here to gather some gossip." Kyungsoo nonchalantly said. Baekhyun chuckled.</p>
<p>"That, I won't deny." Sehun said. Baekhyun chuckled at Sehun's playfulness. <em>Sehun is so cute.</em></p>
<p>"We're not fighting." Junmyeon said. Baekhyun nodded.</p>
<p>"What's happening by the way?" Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"I don't know about Junmyeon here. He asked me if I already thanked Chanyeol so I thought why the fuck would I thank that person. And then, his eyes suddenly turned wide and told me <em>"What? Don't tell me you didn't know?"</em> Baekhyun said, mimicking Junmyeon's voice.  The latter just smiled at Baekhyun's cuteness. All of them are. "So I told him what I didn't know then he suddenly exclaimed, <em>"It's been almost two weeks, Baekhyun!"</em> But, he won't even tell me about it so how would I know?" Baekhyun continued. Kyungsoo and Sehun chuckled.</p>
<p>"I was just really surprised that you didin't know." Junmyeon chimed in.</p>
<p>Baekhyun feigned irritation. "Again mate, I don't know what you are talking about so can you please tell me now?"</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a breathe. He looked at Sehun and Kyungsoo. "Are you sure you're ready to hear what I'm about to say?" Junmyeon asked. Baekhyun felt nervous, but he still nodded. "Okay... Chanyeol saved you from your fall during the match." Junmyeon said calmly.</p>
<p>All of them are looking nervously at Baekhyun whose eyes are rapidly blinking. They know that the guy's going to burst out. Baekhyun is not saying anything, he's just staring at Junmyeon whose getting uncomfortable for being under Baekhyun's intense gaze.</p>
<p>"The surprise look on your face really says that you don't know anything." Sehun said that made Baekhyun to turn his head at him.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo nodded. "We thought you knew and we thought Madam Pomfrey told you or the other students because you and Chanyeol are quiet these days." Kyungsoo nonchalantly said. It is Baekhyun's turn to look at Kyungsoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun paused for a second. "What do you mean he saved me?" Baekhyun said, still can't believe what he have just heard.</p>
<p>"What 'What do you mean?'? He saved you. When fell from your broom, he was near you. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded. He remembered that Chanyeol was flying after him.</p>
<p>"He was able to catch you the moment you fell from your broom. If not because of him, you probably have a lot of injuries by now." Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>"Noooo!" Baekhyun said. He saw the three frowned. "I mean, why would he save me?! He was not supposed to save me! We're enemies and enemies aren't suppose to save each other!!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You're overreacting, Baekhyun. Besides, you want yourself to be severely injured?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun shook his head.</p>
<p>"No and I'm not overreacting! I don't want to say thank you to him. I don't want to owe him anything!"</p>
<p>"He didn't say anything, Baek. He saved you and the least you should do is thank him. You don't have to do it, we're just telling you." Junmyeon said. He knew Baekhyun would not let this go.</p>
<p>"But—" But before Baekhyun could even continue his sentence, Kyungsoo spoke. "No buts, Baek. It's either you thank him or not. It's your choice." Sehun and Junmyeon nodded in sync. They all looked at Baekhyun with a playful smile on their faces.</p>
<p>Baekhyun gasped. "Fuck you, guys! You knew I'd feel guilty!!" Baekhyun said, feeling betrayed.</p>
<p>"We did not say anything." Sehun said cunningly. Junmyeon nodded while Kyungsoo shrugged.</p>
<p>Baekhyun glared at his friends who are now eating happily as if they did not cause a chaos in Baekhyun's mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>But mostly, Baekhyun felt tingles for seeing Sehun this playful and cunning.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is few days before holiday break and Baekhyun still couldn't find the will to thank Chanyeol. Ever since Junmyeon told him about it, it's been bugging his mind. It's his conscience speaking. He knows that he really don't have to thank Chanyeol, but his conscience won't let him have a peaceful sleep at night.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt strong arms wrapped around him the moment he fell from his broom, but due to dizziness, he didn't got the chance to see who was the other. And, he didn't expect it to be Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Why would the man save him? They are enemies in first place. Chanyeol should've let him fall and go all his way to continue the game. But he didn't and all was Baekhyun left to do is wonder why.</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh as he walks back to the dormitories. He stumbled upon Chanyeol on his way back. He looked at the taller who's looking back at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He abrupt turn on his way but immediately stopped when Chanyeol called him.</p>
<p>"Byun." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun felt shivers ran down his spine. He looked back at the taller whose lips tilted upwards.</p>
<p>"Why are you suddenly taking turns?" Chanyeol said, smirking. "Scared of me?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun frowned. "Never." He spat.</p>
<p>"Then why are you suddenly taking turn?" Chanyeol teasingly asked. Oh, he really do loves teasing the smaller.</p>
<p>"None of your business." Baekhyun said as he walked passed Chanyeol. He even heard the latter chuckled.</p>
<p>Chanyeol just shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was their last encounter before Holiday Break. Baekhyun whose clad in his thick robes hopped in inside the train together with Junmyeon back to London. It seems like the students are really excited to go back to their homes with all the joyful laughter and giggles that resonated around the train. He only wishes he could do the same.</p>
<p>He's going to spend his Christmas Holiday at Junmyeon's house. His parents are gone again. He may look tough but he's really a fragile glass inside. He envy those other kids who always get to spend their time with their families, that's why he never really acknowledged all the compliments and praises that he got about him being a pure-blood, belonging to the Byun Clan. He's not happy.</p>
<p>His brother though, decided to stay in their empty and cold manor. He can't do the same.</p>
<p>The ride back to London went smoothly. They immediately saw Junmyeon's parents as they hopped out of the train. Junmyeon's parents are very lovely, Baekhyun thought. They are much as warm persons as their son. No doubt that they are blood related.</p>
<p>Of all people, Baekhyun knew how does it feel to be compared to others but he can't help to think of what would happen if his parents are more out-going like Junmyeon's parents. He loves his parents dearly and is thankful to them for catering all his needs but sometimes he wonders.</p>
<p>Christmas went like a snap and Baekhyun won't deny that it is fun. Laughter resonated around the mansion. Junmyeon's parents and relatives were funny. It was a nice Christmas celebration. Baekhyun felt the warmth he has been seeking for in his cold manor, he found it in Junmyeon's house.</p>
<p>He received a knitted sweater from Junmyeon's mother and a new book to read from Junmyeon's father. He felt bad though. He only had a gift for Junmyeon which is a short fiction personally made by him. While Junmyeon got him a scarf since he gets cold easily. Junmyeon's parents though did not forget to tell him that its okay for not having a gift. He is a guest, and most importantly, him celebrating Christmas in the mansion is enough already. Baekhyun was moved.</p>
<p>Baekhyun and Junmyeon spent the rest of the holiday lounging in the latter's bedroom, going to different places, and tasting new recipes made by Mrs. Kim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride back to Hogwarts didn't get smoothly as Baekhyun thought it would be. He's having a crisis. Since his parents were out of the country and he spent his holidays at Junmyeon's house, he wasn't able to get the consent of his guardian for the trip to Hogsmeade. He's doomed.</p>
<p>"How can you forget it, Baekhyun? It's like the most awaited event of our year!!" Junmyeon asked, still couldn't believe what happened.</p>
<p>"I know but, first of all, I spent my holidays in your house and second, it's not like my parents were home either. So even if I stayed at home, I still won't be able to get their consents." Baekhyun reasoned out as he carried his luggage back to the Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>"My parent's won't be acceptable either." Junmyeon said, looking at Baekhyun with a sad face. Baekhyun frowned. "Remember what happened to Harry Potter? McGonagall didn't let him come because apparently, he wasn't able to get the consent of his guardian as well." Junmyeon continued.</p>
<p>"Oh." Baekhyun sighed. "I guess just bring me some stuff from there."</p>
<p>"I will. But, I'm still upset though. I waited for this moment with you." Junmyeon pouted. Baekhyun patted his shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, Myeon. I'll make it up to you next time we have the chance to go there." Baekhyun smiled. Junmyeon nodded as he playfully smacked Baekhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spring came and the third Quidditch match had just passed. Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin. So ever since the game finished, Sehun has been teasing Baekhyun for losing against him. And it's not like Baekhyun is complaining though. Sehun is indeed a great player. Even better than Baekhyun, or that's what Baekhyun thought. Sehun's speed and agility is no joke, that made him flow smoothly in the air.</p>
<p>"It's been a week since the match, Sehun and you're still not over it." Baekhyun said, body sprawled in the couch of the eerie common room of Slytherin. He and Junmyeon went to the Slytherin Dungeons to hang out with Sehun and Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo chuckled.</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't I? You kept on telling that I will lose against you after your match with the Hufflepuff. I just gotta rub it in your face that I won." Sehun snickered. Junmyeon joined the laughter.</p>
<p>"Stop ganging up on me, will you? We condone rubbing salt on a fresh wound, Sir!" Baekhyun whined. He sat and playfully glared at the three.</p>
<p>"You deserve it though." Kyungsoo nonchalantly said. "Anyways, 4th match is coming next week." He continued.</p>
<p>"So?" Baekhyun asked as he lied his head on Sehun's lap whose now sitting on the couch as well. He internally giggles. It was then he felt a hand running though his hair, Sehun's brushing his hair casually. He looked up to see the latter smiling at him so he smiled back.</p>
<p>The two of them missed the piercing glare from Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"So as I was saying, 4th match is coming and I just thought that maybe we could take a bet on who's going to win—Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Kyungsoo smirked.</p>
<p>"What's the punishment for the loser?" Sehun asķed.</p>
<p>"The loser will be the one to treat us in Hogsmeade." Kyungsoo said. "Call." Sehun immediately responded.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked at Junmyeon to see the latter looking back at him as well. Baekhyun smiled.</p>
<p>"Uhm... guys..." Junmyeon started, gaining the attention of the two Slytherin students. "Baekhyun wasn't able to get his waiver signed." Suho said.</p>
<p>"What?!" Sehun exclaimed. "How are we going to go there with us complete?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed. He's really sad because they've been preparing for this. They already planned what are they going to do there at Hogsmeade. But mostly, Baekhyun felt angry at himself for disappointing his friends, or rather breaking a promise with them.</p>
<p>"I know. I know we already planned everything but hear me out." He sighed, rising up to sit beside Sehun. "I spent my holidays at Junmyeon's house and second, it's not like my parents were home. So even if I stayed at home, I still won't be able to get their consents." He said. "I'm really sorry, guys."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Baek. Let's just go there again next time. We have plenty of time." Kyungsoo assured.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's just that, it will be different without you there." Sehun said, patting Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun grins, "Just say you'll miss me, Sehun." He said.</p>
<p>"I will." Sehun said, face straight, void with emotions. Baekhyun's grin slowly fade away.</p>
<p>"We are all going to miss you, idiot." Kyungsoo suddenly said, snapping Baekhyun to his direction. He smiled the looked back at Sehun whose smiling and head constantly nodding.</p>
<p>"I will definitely miss you guys too." Baekhyun sighed. He'll be alone.</p>
<p>"That's why pray for yourself not to lose the bet." Kyungsoo sharply said. Laughter echoed inside the common room.</p>
<p>"Oh, I will." Baekhyun proudly said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon raised an eyebrow.  "And it's not like it'll be happening this school year. But still, this is the only time you can submit your waiver, that's why they gave it over Christmas. They will process it before the next school year starts. So, you guys still have plenty of time to save." He said.</p>
<p>"So what's your bet, guys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hufflepuff was able to take home the victory for the fourth match against Gryffindor. They were the talk of the castle for some time, especially Chanyeol  and his <em>awesome</em> skills. He was beyond ecstatic. Ever since the game, he has been receiving non-stop compliments from the other students—not that he's complaining though.</p>
<p>His teammates even teased him one time about why was everybody only congratulating him while acting like they're really offended. Chanyeol just laughed while shaking his head.</p>
<p>"You seemed to be happy about what's currently happening right now." Yixing said. The both of them decided to spend their afternoon in the common room.</p>
<p>"I am." Chanyeol replied as basks the sun's afternoon shine. "It's overwhelming to be honest. I don't why things suddenly turned like this but I am happy the way it is."</p>
<p>"I'm happy for you, mate. You deserved it, though. If it weren't for you, our team would probably have a hard time widening the gap."</p>
<p>"Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you." Chanyeol chuckled, followed by Yixing.</p>
<p>"You really did well. l think you gained your reputation after your match from Ravenclaw." Yixing said. "And then our victory. Everything keeps on adding up."</p>
<p>Chanyeol hummed. "You think so?"</p>
<p>Yixing nodded. "What you did was quite heroic if I'm being honest."—"Don't be dramatic." Chanyeol amuses.—"I'm not! I mean, everyone knows your beef with Baekhyun and then suddenly your saving his ass. What a turn, Mr.Park!" He laughed. Chanyeol just nodding his head to whatever Yixing is saying, with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Baekhyun...you know..." Yixing started, holding Chanyeol's shoulders. "Did he thank you already? How?"</p>
<p>"Only he did not." Chanyeol said, but nothing worth surprising though.</p>
<p>"Well... that's expected. He's Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"I don't expect him to be. Knowing him." Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>"Enough of Baekhyun. Look at you, man. Receiving all these chocolates and stuffs as if it's Valentine's Day again! Must be nice to be popular." Yixing said as he looked onto the sweet treats on top of the table.</p>
<p>"I'm not popular. And you can have all of those, I'm not that fond of sweets. Just leave the Choco balls behind." Chanyeol said and as if on cue, Yixing gathered all the sweets in his palms. His mother told him not to refuse blessings.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mate. Like really, for the victory and especially for these." Yixing smiled. It's not all the time that Hufflepuff is being recognized, that's why the victory means a lot to the whole house.</p>
<p>"No problem, mate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifth match came and Hufflepuff was able to take home the victory again. It was a very close and full of tense match. The were seriously not giving up to fill that 20 points gap from Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>The attention was focused on the crowd's favorite. Hufflepuff's best player, Park Chanyeol and Slytherin's ace, Oh Sehun. It's not everyday that there are two handsome and charismatic men flying over the pitch.</p>
<p>The Hufflepuffs are beyond ecstatic after winning two times in a row. There is also a rumor that is going around the castle for some time now—that Hufflepuff might win the Quidditch cup this school year, breaking the chain that was made all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun slipped his way inside his Divination class when he saw Professor Trelawney  wasn't looking. He woke up late. What a nice way to end the first semester of his 3rd Year.</p>
<p>"Be thankful you still got the chance to enter this class." Sehun whispered beside him. He chuckled then looked to his back and saw Kyungsoo stifling a smile.</p>
<p>"No one wants to know the future." Baekhyun playfully whispered. He saw Sehun rolled his eyes. "But you are here. What a hypocrite." Sehun strikes. But, the three of them are laughing.</p>
<p>"Baekhyun, who's your partner for the duel?" Kyungsoo asked. The three of them seemed to be not interested in whatever Professor Trelawney is talking about.</p>
<p>They will have a duel as a practical test for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And that is another problem for Baekhyun. It may seem not like it, but he still hasn't recovered from what happened during the Quidditch match when Professor Lupin told him that he and Chanyeol would be partners for the duel. Just what is the probability of him interacting with Chanyeol? Baekhyun doesn't know, and he's getting nervous.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know if he will approach the man and thank him or just continue to ignore him. It always in his mind. He doesn't know what's keeping him. But nonetheless, Baekhyun is very keen on defeating Chanyeol.</p>
<p>"It's a secret." Baekhyun teased. Both Slytherin students looked at him like he's the most boring person out there. Baekhyun felt his heart skipped a beat when he realized that Sehun is staring at him. Kyungsoo's eyes suddenly widened.</p>
<p>"You have a faint blush on you cheeks. That person must be really special because you won't tell who that person is to us!" Kyungsoo exclaimed in a hushed voice. <em>No,</em> Baekhyun thought. <em>It's not about that person. I can't just help myself when Sehun is looking at me like this.</em></p>
<p>Baekhyun shakes his head. "Just wait. You'll know on the duel day." He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The duel day didn't came far. Everyone is gathered around the room leaving the assigned students who will perform the duel in the center. As expected, Professor Lupin is playing some songs with low volume to ease the tension inside.</p>
<p>Everyone awed when Junmyeon and Sehun went at the center. They bowed to each other and raised their wands, chest level, then proceeding to their position. Their movements is fast. They're dodging each others attacks but of course, someone has to win. And, Sehun won. It's not a surprise. After all, Sehun is the ace of Slytherin.</p>
<p>Murmurs began when Baekhyun and Chanyeol stepped in to the middle of the room. Chanyeol thought some students' sharp breath intake is quite dramatic. Everyone knew about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship and to say that the two of them are going to duel doesn't sound good at all. Just what is Professor Lupin thinking?</p>
<p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol positioned themselves. The both of them are staring intently at each other's eyes and with that, the tension inside the room heightened.</p>
<p>"Stupefy!" Chanyeol was the first one to attack but Baekhyun was able to miss his attack.</p>
<p>"Everte Statum!" Baekhyun uttered making Chanyeol fly away. Everyone gasped. Baekhyun smirked.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was fast to utter a new spell. "Expelliarmus!" Chanyeol incanted.</p>
<p>"Protego!" Baekhyun screams.</p>
<p>"Reducto!" Chanyeol incanted, wand pointing to where Baekhyun was standing. Chanyeol grins when Baekhyun lost his balance.</p>
<p>The other students are watching the nerve-wracking duel. Chanyeol is obviously not letting Baekhyun to attack.</p>
<p>Baekhyun raised an eyebrow that made Chanyeol frown. "Levicorpus!" Baekhyun incanted.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was dangling upside though as if someone hoisted him up by the ankle. Everyone is in awe for what Baekhyun did.</p>
<p>What a smart move. Everyone was not ready for it, even Baekhyun. "Diffindo!" Chanyeol incanted. Baekhyun suddenly fell to the floor, blood oozing out of his severed arm as he tries his best to cover it with his palm. He hissed. Everyone gasped, even Chanyeol. It was not his intention to harm Baekhyun. It was the first thing that came into his mind, he was reckless.</p>
<p>That was Professor Lupin's call to stop the duel. "Liberacorpus." He incanted. Chanyeol fell to the floor. "You won, Chanyeol. But, I will give you and your house a deduction for what you did. That was a reckless move." He said then, instructing the students to bring Baekhyun to the hospital wing for his wound. "I know this is a duel but this should be harmless, you know that." He reminded. Chanyeol did not dare to look up. "10 points deduction for your house. But don't worry, you still earned 20 points. Now, stand up. All of you, go back to your dormitories!" He exclaimed. "I suggest you apologize to Baekhyun. Good luck and congratulations, Chanyeol." He said before going back to his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Chanyeol went back to the dormitories with Yixing in tow. The latter can feel his friend's tensed body and sullen aura. He knew that Chanyeol did not mean what he did. He's worried that Chanyeol might blame himself again because of Baekhyun. Chanyeol may seem to be obnoxious but he doesn't like harming other people. Yixing thinks his friend will surely feel guilty about what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What am I even doing? It's his fault anyway!" Chanyeol mumbled to himself as he made his way to the hospital wing. As much as he wants to blame Baekhyun for what happened, his brain and heart doesn't let him to. He was just trying to win the match. He did not mean any harm but what happened already happened. Now, he's the bad guy again.</p>
<p>Luckily, no one's around except for some students who are sleeping on their beds. He scans the area and definitely spotted Baekhyun who's lying on his bed beside the window. As makes his way, he noticed that the latter is shivering. It's not that even cold nowadays since summer is just starting to bid its goodbye.</p>
<p>Baekhyun had covered himself up with the blanket. His forehead is starting to sweat as well. Chanyeol can also hear the ragged breathing Baekhyun makes.</p>
<p><em>Does he have a fever?,</em> Chanyeol thought. He placed his hands on Baekhyun's forehead and the latter is burning. Chanyeol didn't know what to do. Is he suppose to leave and let Baekhyun in his own misery or not. But he decided the latter one. He cannot make the same mistake.</p>
<p>He was about to leave when he felt a hand clutching his robe. He turns to his back and saw Baekhyun looking at him with his eyes half-closed.</p>
<p>"C-cold..." Baekhyun said in a hoarse voice. Chanyeol removed his robe and placed it on top of the lying man. <em>Well, it completely covered him.</em></p>
<p>"I will just get you something. I'll come back as soon as possible I promise." Chanyeol said, making sure Baekhyun is covered before leaving.</p>
<p>Chanyeol ran as fast as he can. He took his scarf as soon as he entered the dormitories. Since the Hufflepuff basement is close to the Hogwarts’ kitchen, he tries his luck if he can ask some soup for Baekhyun to the elves. And he did.</p>
<p>"It's already night time, how come a student is in the kitchen?" An elf asked as Chanyeol made his way inside the kitchen.</p>
<p>"I'm Park Chanyeol, a Hufflepuff." He introduced. But the elves, did not seem to be surprised. "No wonder." He heard someone said.</p>
<p>"Well, what can we do for you Mr. Park for you to go to the kitchen at night time?" The same elf asked him.</p>
<p>"My friend has a fever. I just want to ask if you can make him a soup, if that's okay."</p>
<p>"Oh, a soup for a sick person. It's alright, I'll do it!" An elf exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Really? Thank you so much!"</p>
<p>The elf escorted him to a chair to sit on. "It will not take long. Please wait."</p>
<p>Chanyeol could not express more his happiness and gratitude when the elf handed him the soup. Before he made his way out, the elves asked for his friend recovery. He gave them a smile.</p>
<p>Going back to the hospital wing, Chanyeol once again asked himself of what is he really doing. His initial plan is to just apologize and then leave as soon as possible. He clearly did not see himself doing this, but a part of him wants to.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is still shivering when he arrived. He placed the soup on the table at the end of the bed and wrapped the scarf that he took around Baekhyun.</p>
<p>"Hey, I just want to apologize for what happened but since you're not in a good state, I'll just come back again next time. I left a soup on the table. Eat it." He said and left. Baekhyun still have his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell." Chanyeol cursed as he made his way back to Baekhyun's bed. He opened the container with the soup and pulled a chair beside Baekhyun.</p>
<p>He wipes the latter's sweat before waking him up. "Hey, wake up. I brought you a soup. Eat this first then you can go back to sleep." He said while slightly shaking the sleeping man. Baekhyun opened his eyes. Chanyeol assisted him to sit properly, he's still shivering so Chanyeol decided to just feed the latter. He wipes Baekhyun sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>He's silently feeding him. Fortunately for him, Baekhyun's not saying anything and just continues to cooperate. He's quite feeling awkward for doing this. He and Baekhyun did not have any close relationship for them to be in this situation.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers, voice still hoarse and eyes half-close. Chanyeol got startled, staring at the latter. "You saved me before and you're saving me again." Baekhyun continued. Sensing that Chanyeol's still in shock, he opened his mouth, signaling the latter that he wants another spoonful of soup, and it worked. He chuckled upon receiving one.</p>
<p>"I'm not saving you. I just can't bare the guilt of leaving you here having a fever." Chanyeol retorted. He sounds defensive though. Baekhyun just nodded his head.</p>
<p>"I know." Baekhyun chuckles. "I know I did not thanked you before for what you did. It took me months before I could do it. We're enemies you know. How am I suppose to thank my enemy for saving me from danger? I don't know how." He shook his head. "My friends has been telling me to thank you. I know that I should. They keep on nagging at me because whenever they ask me, I always tell them that I still haven't. They don't understand." He laughed after taking another spoonful of soup. Yes, Chanyeol did not stop on feeding him.</p>
<p>"I guess thank you again for going here. I finally got to thank you for before, and then now. If you did not come here, I'd probably keep my 'thank you' to myself." He laughs. Chanyeol remained silent. "Aren't you going to say anything? I tried my best to speak despite of my voice. You should at least say something after what I have said."</p>
<p>"Are you really this talkative when you have a fever?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically. Baekhyun shakes his head. "I'm just taking the chance."</p>
<p>Chanyeol heaved a sigh. "Anyways, gratitude accepted. And, I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I did not mean any harm, I swear. Even myself was surprised for what I did. I just wanted to win the match. Just finish this so you can go back to sleep again. The elves said that you'll feel better after eating this."</p>
<p>"The elves?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I passed by the kitchen and saw them still awake." Chanyeol lied.</p>
<p>Baekhyun gasps despite of his hoarse voice. "You know where is the kitchen???" He asked. Chanyeol nods his head. "Wow. How lucky you are to see the kitchens." Baekhyun laughs.</p>
<p>"Anyways, it seems like you won't be able to come to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Chanyeol said. By now, Baekhyun just finished the soup.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's okay though. I wasn't able to get my waiver signed anyways." Baekhyun replied. "My parents were out of town and I spent Christmas at Junmyeon's that's why."</p>
<p>"Whatever. I guess that's good for you. Just take a rest." Chanyeol said. He's screaming inside because did he really said that?! He stood up to take his leave.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol." Baekhyun called. Chanyeol looks back. "Congratulations for winning the Quidditch Cup last year. I know you've always wanted to." He smiles. Chanyeol nods his head to show acknowledgement. He was about to leave when Baekhyun called him again. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I know I just thanked you but, can you buy me some Choco balls from Hogsmeade?" Baekhyun asked, eyes already closed.</p>
<p>"I think we are not in that kind of relationship where you can ask me to treat you, Byun." Chanyeol said. "Why not ask Junmyeon or Sehun?" Then he left.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckles. "But they <em>lost</em> though. I don't want them to spend more just because of me." He whispered to himself before diving into dream land.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Hogsmeade will start an hour after breakfast. So, Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo decided to visit Baekhyun at the hospital wing.</p>
<p>What they did not expect is to see a shining gold robe fully covering Baekhyun from the outside world. It was big. It reaches from Baekhyun's shoulder blades to his small feet.</p>
<p>"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sehun asks. The other two nodded.  "Someone definitely went here last night." Kyungsoo muttered. <em>It was Chanyeol.</em> They knew it, obviously based from the color of the robe and its absolutely big size which ate Baekhyun out. Junmyeon chuckled. <em>Who would've thought?</em></p>
<p>Junmyeon carefully taps Baekhyun to wake him up. The latter did not go to the hall to eat breakfast so the other three thought of bringing him one instead since they are worried. Baekhyun sleeps like a log, so Kyungsoo took the initiative to shake him up in which he succeeded in waking him up. Baekhyun opened his eyes, slightly adjusting to the bright surrounding.</p>
<p>"That was a bit harsh, Kyung." Sehun muttered, only to receive an eye roll from Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>"If I did not do that, do you think Junmyeon's tapping will wake him up?"</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed. "Keep quiet, guys. We're still in the hospital."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled upon seeing his friends. Snuggling the covers first before stretching. "Good morning, guys."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Baek. You missed breakfast so we brought you one." Kyungsoo said, preparing the food.</p>
<p>Sehun took some chairs for them to sit on. "How are you feeling, Baek?" He asks upon sitting on his chair.</p>
<p>"I'm good. I was planning to go back last night but I caught a fever. But, I'm okay now, just feeling a bit sleepy. Thank you for asking." He said. The other three was surprised to hear his response.</p>
<p>"You caught a fever???" Junmyeon asks, placing his palms on Baekhyun's forehead. The latter chuckles. <em>Mother instincts in Jun is striking again.</em> "I already feel okay, Jun. Stop worrying."</p>
<p>Baekhyun noticed that Sehun is staring at him so he smiled. "I'm okay, Sehun-ah." He said. The latter just nodded, "Did you drink any medicine?"</p>
<p>He chuckles. The other three eyed him as if he committed a crime. "Well... not really a medicine." He said. Kyungsoo gave him a confused look as he hands him his meal, bread and pumpkin juice for today's breakfast. Just like his favorite.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Chanyeol went here last night—" Baekhyun started but before he could even finish his sentence, Sehun dives in, "We can tell." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Just like what I am saying, he went here last night. Madam Pomfrey was out so no one's really tending to me. He brought me food. He said he asked the elves for it and when they found out that it was for a sick person, they added some charm to it. I don't really understand anything because my mind was so hazy last night." He abruptly stops after seeing his friends just staring at him.</p>
<p>"He asked food from the elves?" Junmyeon asks. Baekhyun nodded as a reply.</p>
<p>"He resides in Hufflepuff Basement, that's why. Bond or something with the elves. I don't know. But you know what I mean, Hufflepuffs and their antics." Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"The question is, why would he go here and not to mention, give or do something like that for Baek?" Sehun said, feigning curiosity. His clenched fists are hiding under the bed. I<em> should've visited him last night, he thought.</em></p>
<p>"I don't know okay." Baekhyun said with his hands in the air, as if he's surrendering to his friends' continuous interrogation. "But, I think he went here to apologize for what happened since he really did apologized."  He said. He gives Junmyeon a sharp look, "And! I already thank him for what he did to me before. Now, stop nagging at me, Mom!" He jokingly said in which he got a playful smack from Junmyeon. They laughed.</p>
<p>"And for last night?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sighed. "Did you thank him for what he did last night? You know... tending to your sick ass." He smirks. Baekhyun feigned a gasp. "Kyungsoo you too?! How can you betray me!" Baekhyun said dramatically. Kyungsoo scoffed that made Baekhyun laugh more. "Of course I did! Now, stop being Junmyeon." He jokingly said.</p>
<p>They spent the remaining time telling stories about what Baekhyun missed from the previous day before the three stood up, about to leave.</p>
<p>"You're lucky that you won the bet, Baekhyun. Because if you did not, I would really drag you out of this hospital to Hogsmeade. I don't care about McGonagall." Kyungsoo said. What's more funny is that he said it so seriously as if he will really do it. "I really don't understand that you voted for Chanyeol and none of us did. I thought he's your enemy."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smirked. "Well, can't I vote for my enemy?"</p>
<p>Kyungsoo rolled his big and expressive eyes.</p>
<p>The three bid their goodbye to Baekhyun and promised to bring him anything from Hogsmeade in token of his victory in which Baekhyun refused. But, the three don't actually care. Baekhyun thanked them for visiting and for bringing him breakfast, not forgetting to say that he will go back to the dormitory before the three can come back from Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>Baekhyun watches his friends exit the hospital wing with a smile. He is truly grateful to have them. Just one thing is bothering him though...</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun found Sehun’s silence odd.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip to Hogsmeade seemed like a snap. A bunch of third graders were excited during the ride. Time really do flies so fast, especially when you are happy.</p>
<p>Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village and is the only all-wizarding place in Great Britain. Cottages and shops fill up the area, and sometimes, enchanted candles decorate the trees during holidays. And even since before 1714, Hogwarts third years and above have been permitted to visit the village during weekends.</p>
<p>Mainly, students frequented the High Street in the village, which contained the named specialty shops and pubs such as Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wandered on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack, which is an abandoned house in the said area.</p>
<p>The cold air softly blows making the students pull their robes and scarfs closer to their bodies as they walk around with a smile plastered of their faces. The younger ones fill the famous Honeydukes, purchasing sweet treats here and there, while the older ones fill the Three Broomsticks, butterbeers sat on their tables.</p>
<p>But Chanyeol is different though. He chose to enjoy the calm ambiance of the Three Broomsticks instead of the lively Honeydukes. Of course, with Yixing who looks he was forced to go with his best friend.</p>
<p>"Chanyeol what are we even doing here? They won't give us butterbeer anyway." Yixing said, complain hidden in his voice, as both of them sat down on their chairs. The spot they have found is perfect. It's a small table near the window, giving the view of the muted scene outside.</p>
<p>"We are here to eat something <em>pretty decent</em>, Xing. I'm feeling hungry." Chanyeol nonchalantly said. To be honest, he's actually not hungry. But there's a lot of people outside and it's too crowded. Since they just arrived, the excitement of everyone is at peak, hiding at the Three Broomsticks will buy the time to let it down for a bit.</p>
<p>"But we just ate breakfast though!—" Chanyeol cuts Yixing off. "FYI, breakfast was 2 hours ago."</p>
<p>"Still! And I'm not hungry." Yixing pouted. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and at the same time feeling sorry for the latter  for being brought here without his free will.</p>
<p>"Then don't eat." Chanyeol said before he starting to browse the menu.</p>
<p>In the end, Chanyeol and Yixing ordered Seasoned Wedge Fries and Garden Salad respectively, with a mug of hot coco for the both of them.</p>
<p>Yixing looks at his friend disgustingly who's eating fries and sipping his hot coco one at a time. Who even thought of that pair? The thought made him cringed, so he shrugged. Chanyeol looked at him weirdly after that.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we're going to stop by at Honeydukes before we go back." Chanyeol reassuringly says. He saw a glimpse of spark bloomed in Yixing's eyes upon hearing his word. He knew that his  friend is fond of sweets, and the latter have been mentioning it, ever since the visit was announced.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm going to stop by at Honeydukes and buy a lot of sweets, then store it here beside my bed so I can have one whenever I want to." Yixing excitedly muses before going to bed last night.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Junmyeon chose to stroll around the village instead. The train ride was quite chaotic not to mention. They were <em>arguing</em> on who is going to spend and such, as if either of them won.</p>
<p>Junmyeon even came up with a "Mission: Buy Baekhyun Souvenirs from Hogsmeade", earning a snarky remark from Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>"I hate it that you're so corny and witty at the same time."</p>
<p>Sehun burst out with laughter. Kyungsoo just smirks, looking at frowning Junmyeon. The latter smiled, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."</p>
<p>"Those were insults though."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, none taken. I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm born to be witty." Junmyeon fights back.</p>
<p>In the end, they settled to buy whatever they want for Baekhyun.</p>
<p>It felt different without Baekhyun. There is this silence, but it's comforting nonetheless. Baekhyun is a natural talker, so whenever they are with him, there is a constant conversation.</p>
<p>After strolling around, they stopped by the Three Broomsticks to get some rest. The place is full of people who are enjoying their meals, but not as full as being crowded. The place maintained its cozy ambiance.</p>
<p>The three decided to plan out their next stop after ordering their brunch. The talk didn't go well as Junmyeon thought. Their shop of choice is overlapping with one another when they decided to have one each, differently.</p>
<p>Sighing, as he pulled his coat close to his body, Junmyeon says, "Let's have a nice plan yeah? Seriously, if we want to make this out, we have to think of it carefully. We don't have much time left, the train will leave right before lunch. McGonagall said that we will be having our lunch at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Who even said that we should buy from different shops? I am for sure that it's not Baekhyun."</p>
<p>"I know that Baekhyun will love whatever we give him. He refused to be brought some souvenirs even. But, isn't it nice that we give him items from different shops? In that case, it seems like he also got to walk around here." Sehun said. He knew how Baekhyun wants to go here with them but, he wasn't able to do so. With that in mind, he thought of something to make him feel better, for being left alone in Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Sehun looks at his two friends who are now staring at him. <em>Silence</em>. Faint blush creeping up to his face, he blamed the cold weather for getting him flushed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, their orders came. But the silence is still there, so the waiter awkwardly puts their meals on the table. He oddly looks at the three students. "Enjoy your meal." He faintly said upon his leave.</p>
<p>The moment the waiter was out of earshot, all of them threw out a heavy breath as if they were holding their breaths from the previous time being.</p>
<p>"What was that Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo said, eyes getting more big. An embarrassed Kyungsoo is just a sight to behold. Junmyeon chuckled, feeling a bit of second-hand embarrassment.</p>
<p>"What 'what'?"</p>
<p>"<em>That.</em> The thing you just said earlier." Kyungsoo chuckled. "Why are you suddenly getting sentimental? That is not your usual behavior, mate. Are you, okay?"</p>
<p>Now, Sehun's face is so red. He was about to say that he's not getting sentimental, that he's just concerned even though he knew that his friends are just joking when Junmyeon talks.</p>
<p>"No need to explain, Se. We know you're just concern for Baek. We all are. Don't mind Kyungsoo. He's just messing up with you." Junmyeon says. "I honestly also don't know what's wrong with him. He's not usually a tease or a very much of a talker." He smirks.</p>
<p>Well, that went backfire. "What a betrayal, Kim Junmyeon! I hate it so much that you are a pawn of Rowena Ravenclaw!" He dramatically says, slightly slamming his hands on the table that led to the other two bursting into laughter. So entertaining. It is not always that Kyungsoo is like this, so the two took the chance to bask in the entertainment.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo laughed as well from his own silliness.</p>
<p>"But on a serious note, that was a very wonderful thought, Oh Sehun. Baekhyun would probably cry if he knew that's what you are thinking." Kyungsoo says. Junmyeon nodding his head in agreement.</p>
<p>They proceed on eating their meals. Not long enough, they felt a presence beside their table, so they looked up. There are two boys standing beside their table, one boy is probably about Sehun's height and the other one is smaller. They looked a bit shy. From the looks of their neckties, both of them are sure from Gryffindor.</p>
<p>They looked at the two, waiting for them to talk. While the two Gryffindor students slightly fidgeting their hands, obviously nervous to say what they have to say. Kyungsoo saw this and initiates. "Uhm, hello. What can we do for you?"</p>
<p>Both students seemed to be surprised from the sudden noise. They looked at each other, mentally testing each on who is going to talk first. <em>Talk about bravery and courage.</em></p>
<p>After a while, the shorter one sighs. "Hi! I'm Kim Jongdae and this is my twin brother, Jongin." Jongdae says with a not-so-confident smile while gesturing to his taller friend, Jongin. "We are from Gryffindor, obviously. I think you already noticed that from how long we stood here." He said, slightly embarrassed, but still showed his best smile. He nudged Jongin, implying to say something.</p>
<p>"We just want to ask if we could sit here. The place is quite full."</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckles. The two looks at him, eyes full of curiosity and hope. "No need to be nervous or whatsoever. We don't bite. It's just a chair. You guys are welcome to sit with us." He said, pulling two chairs for Jongdae and Jongin to sit on. The two whose eyes full of shine, smiled. "Thank you!" They replied in sync, placing their foods on the table.</p>
<p>Jongdae, Jongin, and Junmyeon sat beside each other while Kyungsoo, and Sehun sat from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>"Sorry if we interrupted something." Jongin says.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo shook his head. "None taken. We're just starting to eat when you came. I'm Kyungsoo. This is Junmyeon and Sehun." He says, pointing to Junmyeon and Sehun. The brothers nod their heads in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>"What year are you both in?" Junmyeon asked. Jongdae smiled, "We are both 3rd Years."</p>
<p>Junmyeon nods his head, "We are actually the same, 3rd Years as well." He said.</p>
<p>"We also have another friend, but he's not here due to some reasons. He's Baekhyun. He's from Ravenclaw together with Junmyeon. While, me and Kyungsoo are from Slytherin." Sehun says, finishing his drink.</p>
<p>"We actually know you guys. Sehun and Baekhyun play Quidditch. You guys are good." Jongin, chuckled. Sehun muttered a soft thank you. "And not to mention that there are some incidents involving you guys, aside from all of you are always together." He added.</p>
<p>Junmyeon and Kyungsoo laughed. <em>They knew.</em> Jongin was talking about the incidents that involved Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Their unlabeled rivalry and hate towards each other.</p>
<p>"Oh that <em>haha!</em>" Sehun laughed, bit of annoyance hidden in his voice, which the others failed to notice.</p>
<p>Junmyeon, Sehun, and Kyungsoo resumed planning while Jongin and Jongdae continued eating. The twin brothers seemed to be curious of what is the almost-heated conversation is about so Junmyeon took the initiative to tell what happened and what is going to happen. He knew that they are still not that close to share personal agendas, but the brothers look so genuine and they are comfortable to be with.</p>
<p>With unanimous decision, they decided to with Sehun's idea. Junmyeon ended up buying stationery supplies from Dervish and Banges, and Kyungsoo went for a box of tea, in which he just recently found out that Baekhyun is fond of drinking teas, from Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Meanwhile, Sehun brought Sugar Quills from Zonko's Joke Shop. He's sure that Baekhyun will love it.</p>
<p>Jongin and Jongdae who tagged along, decided to buy some sweets from Honeydukes. Despite not being included in the agenda, they also wanted to give Baekhyun something for their first meeting, that is after a long conversation with Junmyeon who's stopping them from spending.</p>
<p>All of them happily skipped their way to Hogsmeade Station with the things they brought on their grasps. With a new friendship built, they hoped to go back again and this time, finally together with Baekhyun. <em>Some day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun woke up from his nap just right before lunch. Madam Pomfrey discharged him from the hospital soon after Sehun left. He was feeling a bit lethargic so he opted to take nap.</p>
<p>The cold wind passed through the ajar windows, making him shiver. The light interior of the dormitories made the place look even colder. Sighing, Baekhyun pulled the covers over him, completely hiding him from the cold breeze of the wind. He heard faint noise coming from the common room, a sign that the students are back from Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>He is truly disappointed for not being able to come with his friends. He doesn't want to show his disappointment in front of his friends because he knew, he knew that if they found out, they will choose to stay with him inside the school grounds, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be a burden. And so, he masked all of his emotions, wallowing himself in sadness alone. It's better to keep his worries to himself rather than bring his friends together with him. It would be a collateral damage and Baekhyun can't afford that.</p>
<p>To keep the negative thoughts away from his mind, he tries to think of the things that his friends might brought for him. He truly doesn't want them to spend a single penny for him, but he won't deny the fact that the thought makes him happy and thrilled. With that in mind, he rose up from his bed only to see a small paper bag on top of his bedside table. He smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's mine, right? It's on my bedside table, so probably this is for me. It's okay to open this, right?.</em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head. He carefully opened the bag, and smiled upon seeing what's inside. He took out the item and giggled. He brought the item to his eye level and carefully examined it. Of course, he knew what it is. He can smell the scent of it. <em>Sweet.</em></p>
<p>Sugar Quills. Aside from the choco balls sitting inside the bag.</p>
<p>He can definitely sneak these inside his robe and bring it to class.  He's sure that his professors won't even notice it. He can have a happy time, learning while sucking something sweet. He can only think of one person who will give him these. Oh Sehun. He felt his blood rising to his cheeks.</p>
<p>He slid the bag under his blanket to keep it from anyone's eyes, before going down.</p>
<p>He can only see few students walking around, area of destination all the same. To the Great Hall. Everyone must've gathered at the Great Hall already for lunch.</p>
<p>His arrival caught the attention of his friends who called for him. He saw them sitting on their usual spot, but the difference is that there are two faces that he seems to be unfamiliar.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys." He greeted, sitting beside Junmyeon. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He turned his attention to the one beside him.</p>
<p>"Sorry. You looked so comfortable and peaceful, I couldn't wake you up." He apologized. It was no big deal for Baekhyun. He nods his head.</p>
<p>"Are you okay now, Baek?" Sehun asked, worry still evident on his face.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. "I'm okay now. Just feeling a bit lethargic earlier but nothing a good nap can't take away."</p>
<p>"That's nice to hear, Baek." Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"Anyway!" Junmyeon interferes. "These are Jongin and Jongdae. They are twin brothers from Gryffindor. We met them at Hogsmeade." He continuously said, directed at Baekhyun while gesturing the two.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Hi, I'm Baekhyun. It's nice to meet you." He offers his hand in which the two gladly took.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you too. I'm Kim Jongdae." Baekhyun heard the one with the cheshire grin said. He smiled. "Likewise, Baekhyun! I'm Jongin." The one with broad features said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. He was still feeling awkward but he did his best not to make it obvious. He doesn’t want a first bad impression from the two bright Gryffindors.</p>
<p>“We actually know you since you place Quidditch. You’re quite popular, you know.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun refused to consider it as a compliment.</p>
<p>After telling Baekhyun few stories from Hogsmeade, Kyungsoo taps Baekhyun shoulders.</p>
<p>“Here’s your treat from Hogsmeade. Just open it when you get to the dormitories.” Kyungsoo said, a little bit shy as he handed Baekhyun the bag. The latter almost cooed.</p>
<p>“Oh right!” Baekhyun said, remembering what he saw on his bed side table. But before he could even continue, Sehun interrupts.</p>
<p>“Here’s mine’s, Baek. I hope you like it.” Sehun playfully says with matching wiggling eyebrows.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is now definitely puzzled. He saw Sehun pushed the same bag across the table until it reaches his side. <em>If this is from Sehun, then from whom is the one at my bed? </em>He thought. For a second, he thought that maybe the bag wasn’t really for him but it is impossible since it was exactly on top of his bed side table.</p>
<p>After Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae proceeded to hand their treats for Baekhyun. They even apologized because they thought that Baekhyun won’t like it but he assured them that anything is okay and very much appreciated. <em>Heck they don’t even have to give him anything.</em> Baekhyun chuckled when the two sighed in relief.</p>
<p>While Junmyeon told him that his present is at the dormitories, so he’ll just hand it to Baekhyun once they are back. Baekhyun smiled and nods his head.</p>
<p>Of course, he did not forget to thank all them saying he’ll definitely use/eat the presents very well. Despite of concerns, his friend seemed to be satisfied when they saw his smile.</p>
<p>Baekhyun must be really good at controlling his emotions since his friends did not notice that he seems troubled for the rest of the time. He have to tell Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch, all of them decided to go back to the dormitories to rest. Not really an entertaining idea for Baekhyun who just woke up. Nonetheless, he went back together with Junmyeon to discuss some matters.</p>
<p>“What is it, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked, eyes focused on their way but Baekhyun knew that it was for him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed. “I know you, Baek. Something’s bothering you. I can feel it since earlier. I did not just say anything so the others would not get worried.” Junmyeon said, pausing on his tracks then he looks at Baekhyun. But the latter just smiled.</p>
<p>“Later, Jun. I’ll tell it to you once we’re back.” Baekhyun then taps his best friend’s shoulder. The latter can only nod his head.</p>
<p>There are few students lounging in the common room when they arrived. Baekhyun went straight to the dormitories with Junmyeon in tow. The latter is really curious as to why Baekhyun seemed to be troubled.</p>
<p>Junmyeon took his gift from his bed side table and gave it to Baekhyun who’s looking intently at the bag in his hand–the one that Sehun gave.</p>
<p>“So, what is it, Baek?” He asked, handing the bag.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Baekhyun smiled, the not so happy smile. Junmyeon was so close on being offended when Baekhyun sighed. The latter looked at his at first before uncovering his blanket. There, Junmyeon saw it. The same bag Baekhyun was holding.</p>
<p>Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun at first before returning his gaze to the one sitting on the latter’s bed. “What–“</p>
<p>“I found it on my bed side table when I woke up. I thought it from Sehun. But when Sehun gave me this,–“ Baekhyun said, gesturing to the one that Sehun gave, “I felt so baffled. Take note, it’s even the same from the one Sehun gave, but with choco balls! So for a second, I thought maybe that bag wasn’t really meant for me.” He continued. Baekhyun sets the bags he’s holding on the bed side table and reached for the small bag on his bed. “But, I couldn’t be wrong. We all know each other in here. It’s impossible to mistaken someone’s bed. So, if this is not from any of you, then from whom?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what to say.” Junmyeon says, looking at Baekhyun. “But hey! Look on the bright side. Maybe you have a secret admirer.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun whose eyes wide, gasped. “What do you mean? Who?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon hits Baekhyun. “I don’t know, mate. And it’s a secret for a reason! So we won’t really know unless that person reveals him/herself.” He teased.</p>
<p>Baekhyun just chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Just don’t think about it too much, Baek. You just recovered. Why not take a rest first?” Junmyeon said before going back to his bed which is just across from Baekhyun’s.</p>
<p>The latter nodded his head before fixing his things. He then saw a yellow robe in his trunk. <em>Chanyeol’s robe.</em> He made a mental note to return it to Chanyeol later or maybe some other time before going to his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time Baekhyun woke up again was when he felt someone slightly shaking him. It was Junmyeon. His best friend smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you feel okay now?” He asked. Baekhyun nodded which made Junmyeon sigh in relief. “I’m glad. I almost felt bad for waking you up. Come, let’s go for an afternoon snack.” He said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun did a few stretches before going down with Junmyeon.</p>
<p>What he did not expect is to see non-Ravenclaw students sitting on the couch at the common room, in awe. He chuckled. He saw Junmyeon smiling at him as they went down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys!” Baekhyun greeted. The others gave him a series of hellos. “Glad to see you all here. Weird, but not bad.” He laughed as he sat on the couch beside Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“We’ve been here since earlier, Baek. It was really embarrassing at first because some Ravenclaws were weirdly looking at us!!” Jongdae exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. “But we managed!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that your common room is so beautiful, Baek.” Kyungsoo said beside him. Baekhyun turns his head to look at the latter, only to see him smiling widely. <em>Which is rare,</em> like a child who just visited an amusement park. “It felt different when I first stepped in because it’s so bright. Our dormitory was far from bright. There are lights of course, but it’s not something you can really call bright.” He continued.</p>
<p>“Indeed! And this place looks so majestic and elegant!” It was Jongin. “Look at that!” He says, pointing at the blue and bronze silk hanging on the ceiling. “That’s so beautiful in so many levels!! And, statue of Rowena Ravenclaw! Bloody hell.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed because of Jongin’s antics. So adorable.</p>
<p>“Did you guys just came here to compliment our common room?” Baekhyun said, laughing.</p>
<p>“But hey! You guys are missing the point.” Sehun said, catching all of their attentions. “They have freaking riddles as password. Bloody hell, man. That’s so exhausting!”</p>
<p>“If this is already beautiful to all of you, what if more the night view.” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun nods in agreement. Some of them groaned because how in Merlin’s beard are they going to see that.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the compliments though. But enough of that! Are we going to go down or not?” Baekhyun asked. With that, all of them stood up and goes down.</p>
<p>On their way down, Jongdae innocently asked, “What if someone can’t answer the riddle?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Then they can’t enter. They have to wait for other student to arrive and answer it, so they can go inside together.” Junmyeon said, gripping onto the moving staircase.</p>
<p>“Oh man! That’s so complicated!” They whined.</p>
<p>It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. “It’s actually easier than you expected. Sometimes it’s not that hard.” He said.</p>
<p>Their friends groaned once again which made him and Junmyeon laugh. He did not even miss Sehun saying, “Only for you Ravenclaws.” as they made their way to the Great Hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol was during breakfast the next day. When Baekhyun made sure that only few students were left, he made his way to Chanyeol’s table. Yixing seemed to notice him, informing Chanyeol beforehand.</p>
<p>“Park.” Baekhyun said, only to receive a smirk from Chanyeol who’s only in his uniform. <em>Of course</em>.</p>
<p>“What is it? Miss me already?” He obnoxiously said. Baekhyun frowned before rolling his eyes. The man is seriously testing him. He did not come to play!</p>
<p>“What silliness are you talking about, Park? I’m just here to tell you to meet me later before dinner, five in the afternoon at the Greenhouses.” Baekhyun said, voice toned down so the others won’t hear. But his effort went to waste when Chanyeol spoke.</p>
<p>“Meet you later?! Woah, you have something up in your sleeves, don’t you?” Chanyeol exclaimed, making some students look to their direction. He even seems like enjoying doing this to Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun closes his eyes. <em>Patience.</em> He thought. “Just do it.” He said before leaving. Students started to whisper, which some definitely reached his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Woah! Byun Baekhyun asking Park Chanyeol to meet him?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aren’t they enemies?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why would Baekhyun want to meet Chanyeol alone?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did their relationship changed into something intimate?”</em>
</p>
<p>The last one he heard definitely made him cringe. First of all, he’s not interested into dating, especially Park Chanyeol thank you very much. Second, why are people so nosy? Can’t they stick to their own businesses? He shakes his head as he made a beeline to his seat.</p>
<p>He saw Jongdae and Jongin’s confused faces, who decided to join them for breakfast, upon arriving to his seat.</p>
<p>“What was that, Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed. “Just going to return his robe. I don’t want others to see me giving it to him. They might just get the wrong idea. Better safe than sorry, I guess.” He said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon nods his head when he saw Jongdae and Jongin’s confused faces. So he tells them what happened. Why does Baekhyun have Chanyeol’s robe, voice lowered.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell! So you mean Chanyeol really apologized to you, and even took care of you?” Jongdae asks, still cannot believe of what he had just heard.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head.</p>
<p>“That’s odd. That is something I do not expect him to do, but I guess that’s good than to see you guys fighting again.” Jongin said before devouring his food.</p>
<p>In Baekhyun’s defense, it is Chanyeol who always try to pick at him. But, he pretended to be unbothered while eating.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chose to spend the rest of the afternoon doing his assignment in Potions together with his friends.</p>
<p>That was the first time he saw the most complicated potion he had ever seen. <em>Polyjuice Potion.</em> The potion allows the drinker to be someone else. The challenge is that the brewing time takes up a month long. That’s how complicated it is.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why are they studying such advanced lesson but he guessed that it’s better than nothing.</p>
<p>“Hey, Baek! We can make something like this and then you can finally go with us to Hogsmeade.” Sehun exclaimed. He’s smiling so wide as if that’s the most brilliant idea he had ever think of.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo snorted. “Don’t involve Baekhyun with your ideas, Sehun. Besides, this is a complicated one. We’re just third years how are we even going to make this?” Kyungsoo chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Kyungsoo. Maybe Hermione Granger when she was in second year.” Jongin said, which he received a glare from Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Sehun made a high five with Jongin. Damn, is this really Gryffindor and Slytherin teaming up?</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughs. “It’s okay, guys. As much as I want to entertain that interesting idea, I don’t want to get detention. So, no thanks but thanks, I appreciate it a lot.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo and Junmyeon nods their head in agreement. “Besides, it’s not long left. Let’s just wait until next year, then we can finally go with Baek.”</p>
<p>Silence ensued after that, going back to their own businesses. Some students do really whisper a bit louder, making them so obvious that they’re gossiping about Baekhyun.</p>
<p>The latter huffs in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Just, don’t mind them, Baek. You know that people have a habit of sticking their noses around other people’s businesses.” Kyungsoo said, patting Baekhyun’s back beside him.</p>
<p>“I know, Kyungsoo. It’s just that, if they want to talk about me, can they be more discreet? They’re making it so obvious, it’s so annoying.” Baekhyun replied.</p>
<p>“I thought you’re going to meet Chanyeol?” asked Junmyeon, looking at Baekhyun before scribbling on his paper.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nods his head. “Yeah. Why?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going?”</p>
<p>“No, but I’ll meet him at five.” He said.</p>
<p>Jongdae taps the table, catching all of their attention. “Well, it’s quarter to five already.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun abruptly stood up from his seat before gathering all of his belongings. “I’ll see you guys at the Great Hall. I’ll wait for you there!” He exclaimed before running away.  </p>
<p>Students were looking at him weirdly as he passed through them. He should’ve went back half an hour before. Now, he has to run back to Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>He pants as he paused for a few minutes, catching his breath.</p>
<p><em>Why am I running anyway? What if I came late? So? I don’t care. I knew Chanyeol wouldn’t mind waiting for a bit. </em>He thought. He then continued walking back to dormitories.</p>
<p>Upon entering the common room, he made a beeline to the dormitory–to his bed. He placed his belongings on the bed side table before grabbing Chanyeol’s robe from his trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun took his time walking to the Greenhouses. How could he not when the afternoon sunshine is so warm?</p>
<p>He saw Chanyeol standing by the door when he arrived. The latter is looking smugly at him which made Baekhyun frowned.</p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked before shoving the robe into Chanyeol’s arms.</p>
<p>Chanyeol shrugs. “Nothing. Just did not expect that you’ll miss me this soon. We just saw each other the other day, Baek.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun closes his eyes and huffs in annoyance. “Merlin’s beard! Stop those Chanyeol! It’s making me feel <em>things</em>.” He said, but he just received a smirk from the latter.</p>
<p>“You mean like butterflies in your stomach?” Chanyeol said, laughing. If he could see the steam coming out of Baekhyun’s nose and ears, he would because the latter is clearly pissed right now. Face red.</p>
<p>“No! I am cringing, so please stop!” Baekhyun shouts. He was about to leave when Chanyeol spoke.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to say something?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol who’s returning his gaze. “Thank you, for that night. All of it.” He sincerely said. Chanyeol just nodded his head, acknowledging Baekhyun’s gratitude.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun turned around to leave, he felt a warm hand on his wrist. Chanyeol’s hand that easily encloses his wrist. “Wait.”</p>
<p>He turned around before swinging his arm to let go of Chanyeol’s hand. “What?” He said, letting out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“Did you get it?” Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t know on why he suddenly felt nervous, but one thing’s for sure. He doesn’t like it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“The small bag.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>The small bag that Baekhyun found on his bed side table suddenly came to his mind. Could Chanyeol possibly talking about that?</p>
<p>He mentally shakes his head. Impossible. Why would the latter give him something like that? But his denial is no use. Because he knew, he knew deep in his mind that it’s possible.</p>
<p>“What small bag?” Baekhyun feigned.</p>
<p>“The small bag from Hogsmeade. I asked a Ravenclaw student to give it to you.”</p>
<p>There. Baekhyun has his answer, so he said, “I did not receive anything.”</p>
<p>He saw how Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. He seems to be confused.</p>
<p>“But, I found something on my bedside table when I woke up. I was sleeping.” Baekhyun continued. Chanyeol sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Why would you give that to me?”</p>
<p>“Because you asked me to that night in the hospital wing.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun finds the Hufflepuff student really difficult right now. “Yeah, I know. But, why would you really do it?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol ruffles his hair. “Just don’t ask anything! If you don’t want it then you can give it back to me.” He says.</p>
<p>“No! I won’t give it back to you!” Baekhyun said before leaving.</p>
<p>Chanyeol shakes his head because of what is really happening. He watched the brunette walk away for a few seconds. He was about to go back when he saw Baekhyun stopped in his tracks then turned around.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I guess.” He said before running off. Chanyeol chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Baekhyun stayed for a minute, he would see how Chanyeol smelled his robe.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun felt his insides turning as he makes his way to the great hall. He just can’t believe that the sweet treat was from Chanyeol. He is the last man Baekhyun would think of who will give him such treat.</p>
<p>When he arrived at the Great Hall, he only saw Junmyeon sitting on their seat.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Baekhyun called as he sat beside his best friend.</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled. “The other said they’ll follow. They went back to their own dormitories.” He said. “So what happened?”</p>
<p>“I gave him his robe, and…” Baekhyun says, biting his lip before heaving out a sigh. “Jun, it was from him.”</p>
<p>“The what?” Junmyeon asked, head tilted.</p>
<p>“The small bag of treats from Hogsmeade!” Baekhyun whispered, loud enough for Junmyeon to hear. The latter gasped, eyes wide. He paused for a bit, before saying, “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun whines. “Why would I joke on something like this, Kim Junmyeon!”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean it like that! It’s just that, I’m surprised. I can’t believe Chanyeol would do something like that. I mean! It’s not usual to see your enemy, or more of a rival to give you something. Not to mention a sweet treat!” Junmyeon exclaimed. He didn’t know Chanyeol had it in him.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nods his head, sighing before putting his head on top of the table. “I don’t know what to with that information!” He whined in muffled voice. He felt Junmyeon patting his back.</p>
<p>“But wait, how did you know that it was from him?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun fixed his posture before looking at Junmyeon. “He told me. He asked me after I gave him back the robe. He asked if I got it. He said he asked a Ravenclaw student to give it to me. But, since I was asleep, it was put on my bed side table.” He took a deep breath. “I asked him why. Why would he do that? And he just told me that because I asked him when I was in the hospital. I was sick that time, my mind is not in its greatest stage. He also told me not to ask anything anymore and if I don’t like it I should give it back to him instead.” He continued.</p>
<p>“Hhmmm.” Junmyeon nods. He leaned a little bit closer. “So are you going to return it?”</p>
<p>“No!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “You know I love those. Even it’s from Park, I don’t care. I’ll eat it.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled. “Well, I guess just be thankful. And you don’t have to do anything with that information. Don’t think about it, Baek. Just like what you’ve said, you asked it for him. Maybe he did that because you were sick and you can’t come to Hogsmeade with us.” He said, but there’s a little bit unsureness underlying on his voice. Baekhyun nodded his head.</p>
<p>They decided to not to tell their friends about what they have talked about. Baekhyun thought that it’s not that even important for the others to know, and Junmyeon respects his decision.</p>
<p>Not long enough, their friends came. But Jongin and Jongdae decided to sit on their table for the mean time. They were sorry but the others assured them that it’s completely okay.</p>
<p>The dinner went completely about Sehun whining about how he’s getting lazy to go to his class because of, first, it’s Monday tomorrow, and second, holidays are coming.</p>
<p>“If you feel like getting lazy, you can go to the library. I’m sure you’ll get the vibe there.” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>Sehun laughed, making him choke on his food. The other immediately gave him something to drink.</p>
<p>He took the one on Baekhyun’s hand. “Bloody hell. I thought I’m going to die just like that!” said Sehun.</p>
<p>“Be careful. Chew slowly. No one’s rushing you, so take your time.” Junmyeon said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Baeekhyun’s just looking at Sehun with a big smile on his face. <em>So cute and funny.</em> He slightly slams his hand on the table when something interesting came into his mind. “Why not join us in the common room? There are a lot of books there which we can use. A lot but not as much as the library, but I think we’ll manage. Besides, a lot of students study there, I’m sure you’ll get motivated to study.” Baekhyun suggested. Junmyeon nods his head in agreement.</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea at all.” Kyungsoo said, who just finished his meal.</p>
<p>“Can I really?” Sehun asks, eyes obviously delightful. Both Ravenclaw students nodded their head. “Wow. I mean, are we allowed to go there? For a long time?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I guess so. As long as you don’t do anything.” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>Sehun threw his fists in the air. “Yes!!”</p>
<p>All of them laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*”Okay! Gather up students!”* </em>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun heard the professor said as looks intently at the Puffapod in front of him. It was so beautiful, the afternoon sunshine making it extra majestic.</p>
<p>“Look at the beans, Baek! It’s shining!” He heard Sehun exclaimed beside him. He nodded his head.</p>
<p>Today, Professor Greene is going to discuss about Puffapod. Baekhyun knows this plant. He have read it before, came across while scanning his book to look for another plant that time. He was so fascinated when he first saw it. But, it feels different now that he’s really seeing it in front of him.</p>
<p>“What is it in Puffapods that causes dizziness?” Professor Greene asked amidst of his lecture.</p>
<p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol immediately raised their hands. The other students subtly gasped. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who has his arm raised as well. The latter squinted his eyes. Meanwhile, the professor looks so amused.</p>
<p>“Are they my only students?” the professor asked but after a few seconds, no other students aside from Baekhyun and Chaanyeol raised their hands.</p>
<p>The professor sighed. “Mr. Park.” He called begrudgingly.</p>
<p>Chanyeol smirked. “The spores, Sir. Puffapod’s spores can cause dizziness.” He confidently said.</p>
<p>“Very good! Alright, 10 points to Hufflepuff.” Said Professor Greene before continuing his lecture.</p>
<p>Chanyeol turns his gaze back to Baekhyun before smirking, in which he received an eye roll from the latter.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt Junmyeon patting his back. “It’s okay, Baek.” He said, but Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s nothing, Jun.” He assures. Junmyeon smiled at him before returning his gaze back to the professor.</p>
<p>Baekhyun raises his hand as soon as the professor finished his lecture.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Byun?”</p>
<p>“Sir, is it true? That the trolls are allergic to Puffapods? That they sneeze whenever it blooms?” Baekhyun asked. The professor chuckled. Baekhyun felt nervous.</p>
<p>“Brilliant! I was about to ask that!” Professor Greene said, clapping his hand. “But to answer your question, yes. The trolls do. So, 10 points to you.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. He honestly did not expect that. He looks at Junmyeon who’s sporting a big smile. Baekhyun laughs, as he felt Sehun tapping his shoulder, so he gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“Gather your supplies and start repotting the Puffapods in front of you.”</p>
<p>The students move to collect all the materials they needed, then started to repotting their Puffapods.</p>
<p>“Remember all the things that I have said, and be careful. You may not want to drop the beans to the ground.”</p>
<p>During dismissal, Sehun stayed back, telling his friends that he will follow them and just have to ask something to the professor.</p>
<p>As soon as he friends are out of the cottage, Sehun made a beeline to where the professor is standing.</p>
<p>“Hello, Professor.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh. Why are you still here?” The professor asked.</p>
<p>Sehun scratches his nape before asking, “I just want to ask if I can pick a flower from the Puffapod?” Hands gesturing to the Puffapods with flowers. When the professor tilted his head, Sehun immediately said, “I-I just want to give it to someone.”</p>
<p>Professor Greene chuckled before nodding his head. “Alright. But, only one, okay?”</p>
<p>Sehun smiles as he nods his head. “Thank you sir.”</p>
<p>He immediately picks one before running back to the dormitories with a smile on his face, flower safe inside his robe.</p>
<p>Little did he know, someone was hiding behind the wall beside the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun walks his way back to the dormitory with a flower in his hand. He smiled, he felt the butterflies in his stomach fly around.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Baek, wait!” Baekhyun paused on his tracks to looking behind his back to see Sehun running towards him. Junmyeon went back first because Baekhyun had to stop by Professor Lupin’s office.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, slow down there. Breathe first.” He said, when Sehun was standing in front of him. The latter held onto his knees for support as he breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The other student were looking at them. Why not? They stood in the middle of the staircase. Baekhyun got embarrassed so he asked Sehun to go to the side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it, Se? You followed me until here? Are you out of your mind? The way back to your common room is a bit far from here.” He said, hands on his waist. But Sehun just laughed and nodded his head. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. Bloody hell? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know. I just want…” Sehun said, sneaking his hand inside his robe. He carefully looked at Baekhyun whose brows furrowed as he slowly took out something from his robe–a flower. Baekhyun gasped as his eyes widened.”…to give you this.” Sehun continued, holding out his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun looked at it first before taking the flower in Sehun’s grasp. Some students around them paused on their tracks, and stopped whatever agenda they are doing as they saw the scene. Murmurs can be heard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw it in the Greenhouse and I thought you might want it. Professor Greene gave it to me.” Sehun uttered in hush voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To say that Baekhyun is speechless is an understatement. Merlin’s beard! He is petrified on his spot!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Sehun noticed that the latter is spacing out, he waved his arm in front of him, taking back his attention. “Hey, are you alright?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun blinked his eyes. “Y-yes. I- Thanks, Sehun.” He stuttered as heat slowly crept on his cheeks. Sehun smiled as he nodded his head. “No problem, Baek. Anything for you.” He pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Good night. Sweet dreams.” He said before leaving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun was left standing on his spot, not knowing what to do. When he recovered, he continued his way back to the dormitory with his heart beating out of its cage. </em>
</p>
<p>Of course, the encounter spread like a wildfire. <em>People and their love for gossips. </em>Baekhyun and Sehun’s friends was very much indeed surprised. But, Sehun explained his side. However, Kyungsoo knew. Of course he knew the latter’s intentions. <em>True intentions.</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the student body, some students think that they are dating. Some students think that Sehun likes Baekhyun, and some even think that the latter is being courted. And, some also doesn’t even care.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last week of the school year came. Despite the finished exams, the students remained busy because of the completion of requirements and the upcoming deadlines.</p>
<p>Just like promised, Baekhyun and his friends sometimes study in the Ravenclaw common room, and sometimes in the library. There were few times that they also worked at the back of the castle, near Hagrid’s Hut, to work in some of their assignments or projects, just like in Potions which sometimes requires brewing of potions, and ingredients that can be found in the dark forest. The man is very considerate to Hogwarts students, especially he knew when it’s needed. Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Yixing often spend their time in Hufflepuff common room.</p>
<p>On Friday, the last day of classes, Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol tugs his wrist, dragging him into somewhere. The smaller one yelped as he felt himself getting dragged. He helplessly looked behind his back, seeing his friends oblivious of his absence. He was the last one who came out the room because he had a talk with Professor Lupin who he feels so much grateful for learning a lot of things from him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?! Let me go!” Baekhyun’s protests remain ignored. He rolls his eyes as he tries to catch his breath.</p>
<p>They stopped behind a wall, the area is secluded from anyone’s eyes. Baekhyun yanks his wrist away from Chanyeol’s hold. “What do you think you’re doing?!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Ssshh!” Chanyeol immediately hushes him. Baekhyun’s eye brows connect to each other, forming a frown on his face. <em>The audacity of this man!</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol knew no one can see them where they stood, but it’s better to be sure so he looked around him first. He knew Baekhyun doesn’t like what is happening so before the latter could even speak again, Chanyeol said, “Meet me in the third-floor corridor tonight, just before the curfew, and don’t tell it to anyone.”</p>
<p>The latter was looking at Baekhyun in his eyes. Baekhyun saw determination in those orbs.</p>
<p>He even heard Chanyeol murmur, “That should fine. No one’s around by that time.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun can’t believe what is happening. <em>Just what? </em>What did Chanyeol say? Meet him in the third-floor corridor tonight? Is he crazy?!</p>
<p>He lets out an amused laugh. He’s not amused though. “What did you just say? Are you crazy? Why would I even do that in the first place?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. “I’m not forcing you or anything. But, I really do hope you’ll come.” He sincerely said, looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter is staring back into those orbs. He can’t help it, it was too beautiful.</p>
<p><em>He</em> <em>does know what to say, so he remained silent.</em></p>
<p>When Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun’s silence, he broke off his gaze. “Go back to you dorm. Bye.” He nonchalantly said before leaving.</p>
<p>Once again, Baekhyun was left standing on his spot. <em>What in the bloody hell just happened? </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The night came. Baekhyun’s mind is still occupied about what happened after the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.</p>
<p>His friends asked him about his absence earlier, but he just said that he lost time while talking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor which his friends seemed to buy.</p>
<p>They sat on Gryffindor’s table during dinner. “Change of seats.” Suggested by Jongdae in which the they agreed since they always sit either in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin’s table even after Jongin and Jongdae joined them.</p>
<p>They found the act endearing. Like a form of acceptance from each other’s house. Junmyeon and Baekhyun almost melted when Sehun asked them to seat in Slytherin’s table. Meanwhile, Sehun got even teary-eyed when both Baekhyun and Junmyeon asked him to sit on their table for the very first time.</p>
<p>Baekhyun knew that his friends noticed his mental absence.</p>
<p>“Baek, you’re spacing out again. Is there something bothering you?” Asked Sehun. Baekhyun got out of his trance and saw his friends looking worriedly at him. He feels guilty for making them worry over nothing.</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “Nothing, Se. Just occasional space out.” He reasoned. <em>What a lame excuse. </em></p>
<p>The others seemed to buy his lame excuse and went back to business. Kyungsoo telling stories about his knowledge about muggles since he took Muggle Studies. <em>Kyungsoo and his fascination on Muggles.</em></p>
<p>That night also, they all found out that the Kim Brothers, Jongin and Jongdae, are half-bloods. Their parents are both wizard and muggle.</p>
<p>Back to their own dormitories, Baekhyun is organizing his things while Junmyeon takes a night shower.</p>
<p>Closing his trunk, he sighed. He sat on the bed as the conversation with Chanyeol came back to his mind.</p>
<p><em>Why am I even hesitating? I should not think about it in the first place. Why would I even listen to him? I don’t trust him. Does he think we’re friends? Is he insane? If anyone saw me lurking outside, I might get detention. No.</em> <em>Not when the year is about to end soon.</em></p>
<p>Those are the thoughts that came into his mind. But, a part of him wants to go. He knows it, and he doesn’t know why.</p>
<p>Oblivious of his Junmyeon’s presence beside him, he groans.</p>
<p>“Seriously. What is it, Baek? I know something’s bothering you. You keep on fidgeting and spacing out.” Junmyeon says. Baekhyun flinched.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was about to shake his head again when Junmyeon spoke. “Don’t just say it’s nothing again. You can tell it to me, Baek. Maybe I can help.” Junmyeon said, having a hard time convincing his friend.</p>
<p>Chanyeol said not to tell it to anyone. But, Junmyeon is not just anyone. And, why is he even thinking about what that obnoxious Hufflepuff said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun threw a glance to his friend before nodding his head. “Okay.” Junmyeon smiled, dragging the chair beside his bed to sit on.</p>
<p>Junmyeon leaned closer when Baekhyun motioned him to. Baekhyun observes his surroundings first. When it’s safe, he started to speak.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol asked me to meet him somewhere.” He started.</p>
<p>“Well, do you want to go?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Baekhyun said. “I don’t know, Jun. I mean why would I listen to him, right?”</p>
<p>Silence ensued for a few minutes. Both of them thinking.</p>
<p>“I know, Baek. You’re not in good terms with him, but I think it’s not bad to try.”</p>
<p>“Do you think so? There’s a part that does want to go because I’m so curious” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>“If you can feel that he doesn’t mean any harm, then what are you waiting for?” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun stared at him for a few seconds. “Go, Baek.” Junmyeon smiled.</p>
<p>Baekhyun bit his lip. “But, what about the curfew? I might get detention.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled before patting Baekhyun’s head. “Is that what’s stopping you? Don’t worry, I’ll get you covered. Just don’t come back too late.” He said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head. <em>Noted.</em></p>
<p>“And remember, don’t get caught. No matter what.” Junmyeon said as if he’s Baekhyun’s mother. The latter smiles as he nods his head. “I will. Thanks, Jun.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, go!” He whispered. Baekhyun stood up and left the dormitory.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sat on his bed. He chuckled. “Good thing I was able to convince him.” He whispered to himself before grinning. He can’t believe he’s doing this. The length he will take just for Baekhyun.</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew it all this time.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun was able to sneak out of the common room successfully. Curfew’s in few minutes so all the students are gathered up in their common rooms. Gladly, all the way to the third-floor corridor is free from any students. There will be no suspicion.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun arrived, he looked everywhere, and no one was there. He frowned.</p>
<p><em>Is this a prank?, </em>he thought. He sighed. He should have known that this would happen!</p>
<p>He turns around to leave, but was hit by a firm chest. He raised his head. It was Chanyeol who’s looking down at him. Faces mere inches away. Since when did he became so tall?</p>
<p>Baekhyun moves back. “So, you decided to come? “ He asked sarcastically, crossed arms.</p>
<p>Chanyeol blinks for a few seconds before answering. “I just thought that you won’t come so I came late in case you really did. But, I’m glad you came.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun ignored the tingles in his heart. He raises his eyebrow. “So why do you want to meet me here? Seriously Park, I might get detention because of this so make sure whatever you’re going to say is worth it.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. He doesn’t want to reveal his intentions yet, but he has no choice. It’s either Baekhyun will stay or leave, and he doesn’t like the second one. “We’re going to Hogsmeade.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes grew. They’re going to where? “Come again?”</p>
<p>“I said we’re going to Hogsmeade. I really hoped for you to come and I’m glad you did.” Chanyeol said before grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist again, dragging him somewhere the latter doesn’t know.</p>
<p>“Why? Why would we go there?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>They stops in front of a statue. Chanyeol turns his head to Baekhyun. “Because you were not able to come. I don’t want this year to end without you cooped up inside this castle, so I’m bringing you there.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun once again saw sincerity in those orbs. He doesn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“So, please. Don’t ask anymore and come with me.” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun did not say anything. The latter subtly nods his head.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looks at the statue of the one-eyed witch in front of them. Baekhyun looks at it then looks at Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Dissendium!” Chanyeol says, tapping the statue with his wand at the same time.</p>
<p>Baekhyun anticipates. He can feel that the Hufflepuff student is looking at him right now but he chose to ignore it. After a few seconds, the statue’s hump suddenly opened.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes widened. There, is a secret passage that is wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. It leads down to a short and cool stone slide. He looks at Chanyeol who dragged him into the passage.</p>
<p>Baekhyun screams as he feel himself sliding down. Meanwhile, Chanyeol just remained quiet. They landed on a very low and narrow earthy passageway that twists like a rabbit’s burrow. Chanyeol fell first, resulting to Baekhyun landing over him. They groaned. Baekhyun looks up and saw his face so close with Chanyeol’s.</p>
<p>“You might want to stand up.” Chanyeol said in which Baekhyun immediately did.</p>
<p>They had a hard time walking since the passage is a little bit steep. When they arrived at the end, they felt the ground rising. After a rough ten minutes of ascending, they reached a large worn stone stairs. A very long one.</p>
<p>“Okay, buckle up. This is going to take a bit of time.” Chanyeol said before taking a step. Baekhyun follows.</p>
<p>Baekhyun still do not know where does it lead to but he lets Chanyeol drag him anywhere.</p>
<p>“Open your light. <em>Lumos.</em>” Chanyeol said. The way is a little bit dark since the there are still torches that lights up the way, but it’s not bright enough</p>
<p>They walk for some time. Chanyeol is still holding Baekhyun’s wrist. His grip is not too strong, loose enough not to hurt the latter. The silence is uncomfortable for Baekhyun, and it’s awkward. Meanwhile, Chanyeol does not mind even a bit.</p>
<p>“Where are we going really? Answer me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol smirked. “Not now. You will just spoil the fun. You will see later.” He looks like he’s having fun seeing Baekhyun this curious.</p>
<p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes. What did he expect anyway?</p>
<p>After a few minutes, they arrived at what Baekhyun seem is the end. Literally a dead end.</p>
<p>“I’ll go first to check.” He moves upward and opened it for a little bit. A cold trapdoor. It leads up to somewhere Baekhyun dies to know.</p>
<p>When Chanyeol saw that the place is clear, he opens the trapdoor completely. He went out and helped Baekhyun.</p>
<p>The latter roams his eyes. The place is dark but nothing a light from their wands cannot fix. Baekhyun saw wooden crates full of candies and boxes topped with dusts. His eyes widened upon realizing where he stood. He gasps. Chanyeol chuckles.</p>
<p>“I-Is this–are we in Honeydukes cellar?!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded his head. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>“What? How?!” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol frowns. “I mean, how did you know? The passage and this place?!”</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Of course, I knew this place. I am not me for nothing. I’m always brilliant.” He said with a smug look. <em>What a narcissist.</em></p>
<p>Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Okay, geez. Because of this.” He said, before taking out something from his robe.</p>
<p>What’s with Baekhyun and anyone around him taking out something from their robes?</p>
<p>There’s a parchment paper in Chanyeol’s hand. Baekhyun laughed. “Okay. You got the information from a parchment paper.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol fake gasps. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“This is not just a paper, this is a treasure!” Chanyeol said dramatically. “This is the Marauder’s Map. The Marauder made this, so that means they are the ones who discovered all the secret passages. I saw this in Professor Lupin’s office so I asked him about it and he said it’s a secret map. He lent me this for I don’t know what reason. So here we are.” Chanyeol white-lied. Professor Lupin did not really lent the map to him. He asked for it, when he heard the professor say something about secret passages and one of them is Honeydukes. He even told him the whole reason why he want to have it just to make the professor agree, in which he did. Only if Chanyeol will promise not to get caught and will return the map back before they go back to London.</p>
<p>“How is that a map?” Baekhyun asked, who seemed to buy Chanyeol’s statement, as the both of them go upstairs.</p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Chanyeol replied.</p>
<p>The both of them arrived at the store. Again, the place is dark, since all shops are already closed.</p>
<p>They sat to the floor first, beside each other with a space enough between them so they won’t get close, to rest for a bit. “Here, hold this.” Chanyeol says, handing the paper to Baekhyun. The latter held up his wand for better lighting.</p>
<p>“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Chanyeol said, pointing his wand to the paper.</p>
<p>Baekhyun can see how the words are starting show up. “Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder’ Map.” He read. He opened the map. He gasps.</p>
<p>“Is this really…?” Baekhyun asks, eyes full of anticipation bores to Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Yes, Hogwarts. It’s the whole Hogwarts grounds.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks back to the map in his hand and saw something moving - footsteps. And there, lies a name beside it. <em>Kim Minseok.</em></p>
<p>“Is this really Minseok?!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Why is he seeing the Ravenclaw prefect in this map?</p>
<p>“Exactly. The map shows everyone. Where they are. What they’re doing every minute of every day.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun stares at awe. Just wow.</p>
<p>“Wow. This is so brilliant.” He said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing Baekhyun’s big smile. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“And when done, one should say, ‘Mischief managed.’” Chanyeol said, tapping the map. The print started to fade. “Otherwise anyone can read it.”</p>
<p>“This is so amazing, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaimed, returning the paper back to Chanyeol.</p>
<p>They stood up and started to look around. “As you can see we cannot go outside, otherwise we’ll get caught. So I hope Honeydukes is okay.” Chanyeol said as they roam around.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. This is more than enough.” Baekhyun said, eyeing something from the upper part of the shelf.</p>
<p>Chanyeol who noticed Baekhyun’s silence turns around to look. The latter is trying to reach something from the upper part of the shelf. He chuckled before making his way to the struggling boy.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt something behind his back, so he turned around and greeted by Chanyeol’s chest. <em>Too close. </em> The latter took the one he’s reaching for from the upper part of the shelf. “Here.” Chanyeol hands him few bags of Choco balls.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Baekhyun shyly said.</p>
<p>They roam around again and when they had enough of it, they sat again on the floor with sweet treats in their grasps.</p>
<p>It was silent for a while until Baekhyun gasps. “Oh my God! I forgot to pay!! I don’t have money with me.” Baekhyun said, mouth still full of candies that he’s eating.</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.” He said, showing Baekhyun his money. “Of course, I knew you would come without money since you do know where we are going so I brought instead.” He nonchalantly said. Baekhyun just stares at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, this is a treat. I won’t file you in debt.” Chanyeol assures.</p>
<p>“You said that!” Baekhyun replied before he continues to grind the sweets in his mouth. “Why? Why would you do this for me, Chanyeol?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Seriously, stop asking about it, Baekhyun. You’ve been asking about it since earlier.” Chanyeol said, annoyance visible in his tone.</p>
<p>“Because I’m so confused! We’re not even friends. I am not someone you should go for an extent something like this!” Baekhyun shouts, sweets long forgotten. He had enough.</p>
<p>“I’m serious. I don’t know why! I’ve been asking myself the same thing! So please, stop asking me about it.” He replied.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks down, then he lets out a sigh. “If it’s pity, then stop it. I don’t need it.” He murmured.</p>
<p>“I don’t pity you, Baekhyun. You knew that if I did, I would have said it long time ago.” Chanyeol replied.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Baekhyun indeed knew it.</em>
</p>
<p>Silence ensues. Baekhyun continues to eat while looking around the place. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is just sitting beside him, playing with his money.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you not able to get your permission signed?” Chanyeol asks in very tender tone, afraid of offending the other one since it might be personal or something.</p>
<p>Baekhyun lets out a laugh. A not amused one. “Spent Christmas at Junmyeon’s since my parents are out of town. Business in Greece. While, Baekbeom’s at home. I don’t want to spend the holidays in that lonely place so I tagged a long with Junmyeon. Mrs. Kim was even about to ask me anyway.” He said, voice pure of amusement.</p>
<p>But, Chanyeol saw sadness in those eyes. He nodded his head. “Maybe you can ask them again when you get back.” He said, voice full hope.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was touched but chose not to show it. “I doubt.” He whispered.</p>
<p>After their conversation, no more followed. They stayed for a few minutes before standing up to leave.</p>
<p>Chanyeol drops few Galleons in the counter as he passed by it.</p>
<p>Maybe that was the most proper encounter that the both of them had. How ironic. Pleasant as the one that happened in the hospital wing.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the night ended just like that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun spent his summer vacation at the Oh’s. Sehun sent him a letter one day, asking him to come and spend his summer there. Sehun’s family are very welcoming. Their manor felt warm, and Baekhyun loved it so much. He had a great time there.</p>
<p>Surprisingly his parents are at home when Baekhyun arrived days before the classes. He was able to get his permission signed. <em>Finally!</em></p>
<p>The ride back to Hogwarts are full of stories. Some of their friends whining on why Sehun only invited Baekhyun for summer. The latter and Sehun just laughed. Sehun replied that he didn’t know that the others would like to come and he only told his parents about Baekhyun. Their friends did not buy his excuse though.</p>
<p>“How is it like there, Baek?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. “Honestly, it was so fun. The house felt warm despite of its huge walls, and Sehun’s family are very welcoming.” He said, then he looks at Sehun who’s looking to him as well with a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“That’s nice to hear. I’m glad that you had fun.” Said Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“I also saw some of Sehun’s ancestors. Their quite scary actually.” Baekhyun said which made all of them laugh.</p>
<p>“Anyways, did you get it, Baekhyun?” Jongdae excitedly asked. Baekhyun nodded his head with a smile on his face. Jongdae screamed in joy. The others seemed to have no idea of what the two are talking about, all of them obviously confused.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Jongin asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun took out his small bag from the compartment and pulled out a piece of paper. “My permission to Hogsmeade, guys!” He happily says.</p>
<p>The others cheer. They can finally visit Hogsmeade all together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Thursday morning, Junmyeon and Baekhyun entered their Transfiguration classroom just in time. Junmyeon waved at Yixing who he first saw before waving to his other friends.</p>
<p>Baekhyun saw Sehun and Kyungsoo sitting at the first row while the Kim brothers sat on their left side. Baekhyun and Junmyeon proceed to sit on the unoccupied chair behind Sehun’s.</p>
<p>Baekhyun turns to his right and saw Yixing who’s looking at him. They waved at each other. “Hi, Yixing.” He said.</p>
<p>“Hello to you too, Baekhyun.” Yixing replied with a smile on his face. Baekhyun saw how his dimples suddenly appeared. Cute.</p>
<p>He saw Chanyeol who’s sporting a scowl on his face sitting beside Yixing.</p>
<p>That night back to Hogwarts from Honeydukes, Baekhyun thanked Chanyeol before going to their own paths. The latter just nodded his head in acknowledge. They did not get caught which is a good thing. No one seemed to question Baekhyun’s whereabouts so he’s really thankful to Junmyeon for covering him up.</p>
<p>“Today, I’m going to teach you the Vanishing Spell.” Said Professor McGonagall. “You need to learn this in order to pass your Ordinary Wizarding Level or ‘OWLs’ next year. Just a heads up, The Vanishing Spell is one of the most complicated spells.” She added.</p>
<p>Silence ensues. Junmyeon glanced at Baekhyun beside him. The latter looks troubled, so he nudges him to distract him from his thoughts. “Hey, it’s going to be fine.” He said. Baekhyun just gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Going on, this spell is used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects into non-being.” She continues. “I want you to practice this spell, so bring out your wands.”</p>
<p>The students took out their wands from their robes. “The incantation for this spell is <em>Evanesco.</em>” Said Professor McGonagall as she moves her hand.</p>
<p>Right after the class ended, the professor announced that there would be a ball before the holiday vacation to celebrate the Christmas. With that in mind, the students started to cheer. It is not always that there is a ball or party at Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Few days later after the announcement, Baekhyun wrote a letter to his parents for the upcoming ball. He asked them to send him something to wear since he does not have enough money to buy one for himself at Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>Arriving at the Owlery, Baekhyun saw Sehun there. He saw the latter’s owl just left.</p>
<p>“Hey, Baek. I didn’t know that you would be here.” Sehun said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled. “Yeah. I just a wrote a letter for my parents.” He said, taking out the letter from his robe. He called for his owl.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what is it for?” Sehun asked beside him.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ties the knot properly. “To my parents.” He whispered, patting the owl before it took off.</p>
<p>He smiles, glancing at Sehun. “I told them about the ball and asked them if they could send me something to wear. Since I don’t have enough money to buy at Hogsmeade.” He said as the both of them exit the room.</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. “I came here as well for the same reason. I also wrote a letter to my parents, but the difference is that I asked for extra money. I don’t have enough to buy a suit at Hogsmeade.” He said. Baekhyun kept his mouth shut but constantly nodding his head to show that he is listening. The stairs are a bit steep so the both of them have to extra careful if they don’t want to fall down.</p>
<p>“Would you help me find a suit though? The one for me.” Sehun asked, almost a murmur. But Baekhyun heard it.</p>
<p>“Of course, I would.” He replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whenever Hogsmeade comes in to Baekhyun’s mind, all that he can think of is what happened the previous year, before the vacation. It still feels surreal for him. Because that’s Park Chanyeol we are talking about.</p>
<p>They hopped off the train excitedly. Junmyeon’s even skipping his way making him look like a bunny. They all chuckled at that.</p>
<p>The first store that they visited is, of course, Honeydukes. They entered the popular shop. Memories came flooding to Baekhyun like a wave. He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts.</p>
<p>Both of them bought few treats before leaving the shop. Their next stop is the Three Broomsticks. All of them ordered some food and butterbeer.</p>
<p>They all shared stories while eating. Junmyeon even narrated their first encounter with Jongdae and Jongin. Hearing their stories, Baekhyun can only wish that he’s present during those times.</p>
<p>The others went to visit other shops while Baekhyun, who does not have anything to do decided to accompany Sehun on buying clothes for the ball. Besides, he promised the latter that he would help him pick clothes.</p>
<p>They went to the Gladrags Wizardwear, a clothing shop. The bell chimes as they stride in. There were few people inside, quite unusual since the ball is just around the corner. However, it’s nice that there not much people rather than being crowded.</p>
<p>A staff greeted them from afar in which the both of them gave acknowledging nods. They roamed for a bit until something caught Sehun’s eyes.</p>
<p>The latter walked to wear the suit is displayed. Baekhyun follows. The both of them looked at it before Sehun asked a staff for the suit for his size.</p>
<p>It was a simple black suit, however the white long sleeve shirt has a low v-neck cut that accentuates one’s chest. Same goes to the blazer.</p>
<p>While waiting, Sehun saw another one far from the middle row. A red velvet suit with golden flower stitch patterns. Baekhyun followed Sehun’s gaze and saw it. He made the move to ask a staff for Sehun’s size of that one.</p>
<p>“You should try it as well.” Baekhyun said, standing next to Sehun as they wait for the clothes.</p>
<p>Few minutes later, the staff came with two suits in her arms. Sehun was about to take it when Baekhyun did it first. “I can handle this. All you have to do is try these.” He said, dragging Sehun to the changing room.</p>
<p>Baekhyun handed the black suit to Sehun first for him to try on. He sat on a chair in front of the changing room upon seeing Sehun entering.</p>
<p>Admiring the red velvet suit in his arms, Baekhyun looks up upon hearing the lock click, that means Sehun is done. Waiting, he fixes his gaze on the door.</p>
<p>Sehun slowly went out and Baekhyun suddenly felt the air leave his lungs. Sehun struts to where Baekhyun is currently sitting, staring at each other.</p>
<p>Sehun is effortlessly carries the suit. It looks so good in him. His tall physique, broad chest and shoulders accentuated. He looks breathless.<em> And the chest. Merlin’s beard! The chest!</em></p>
<p>“So, how is it?” Sehun asks shyly, seeing the other customers’ stares at him.</p>
<p>“You look really good, Sehun. Like, really. I don’t know what to say.” Baekhyun said, staring at Sehun. The latter mentally screams in joy.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess I took your breath away?” Sehun asked teasingly. He chuckled. “How about that?” He said, pointing to the red velvet suit in Baekhyun’s arms. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun lifts up the suit in front of Sehun. “I think the one you’re wearing is so much better than this. I mean this is really beautiful but that one fits you so well.” He said.</p>
<p>Sehun has a faint blush upon hearing Baekhyun’s response.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He smiled. “We’ll take this.” He said as he goes back in to the changing room. After a few minutes, he went out.</p>
<p>“And I’ll return this back. Just wait for me here.” He said, taking the red velvet suit from Baekhyun. “I’ll just go to the cashier to pay for this. Don’t go anywhere.” He pats Baekhyun’s head before leaving.</p>
<p>While Sehun’s gone, Baekhyun felt someone beside him. Another staff.</p>
<p>“He looks so good. Is he your boyfriend?” The staff asked innocently.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright white lights decorated the windows of the Great Hall. There is an orchestra playing unknown classic song. The star at the top of the big Christmas tree at the corner shines so bright.</p>
<p>And of course, the only night where alcohol drinks are allowed inside the castle.</p>
<p>Students in their gowns and suits started to fill up the hall. Some alone, with their date, or their friends.</p>
<p>Baekhyun clad in his elegant velvet blue dress robes. His inner garment, a white long sleeves with ruffles at the end. Junmyeon dressed in his black suit with gold flower stitches. Kyungsoo in his snow white formal suit. Sehun in his black low v-neck suit, and hair gelled up. Meanwhile, the Kim brothers are wearing matching red velvet suits.</p>
<p>They strutted their way inside, getting the attention of some students who are now looking at them in awe. All of them sat in an empty table near the corner, not wanting so much attention.</p>
<p>“It’s Sehun’s fault.” Junmyeon suddenly said. They all turned their heads to him.</p>
<p>“What did I do?” Sehun asked, completely clueless of what Junmyeon meant.</p>
<p>All of them laughed except Sehun who’s sporting a frown in his face. Baekhyun stood up to flatten the latter’s eyebrows before leaning in, mouth in level with Sehun’s ear.</p>
<p>“He meant that it’s your fault that some students are looking at us. You’re an eye magnet.” Baekhyun whispered. He smiled after seeing a faint blush on Sehun’s cheek.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not! You all look good too.” Sehun retorted.</p>
<p>“Stop humbling yourself, Sehun. We accept it.” Junmyeon replied teasingly.</p>
<p>“I’m not!” Sehun exclaimed, which made all of them laugh.</p>
<p>“Hey, easy there. Just enjoy the night.” Someone said.</p>
<p>They all turned around only to see Kim Minseok in his dashing navy blue suit.</p>
<p>“Minseok hyung!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he pulled out a chair. “Come, sit with us!”</p>
<p>The Ravenclaw prefect laughed before taking a seat. “I hope all of you don’t mind if I sit here for a while.” He said as he took a sip from his wine.</p>
<p>Baekhyun shakes his head, “Absolutely not!”</p>
<p>Minseok chuckled at Baekhyun’s cuteness. “By the way, let me introduce myself.” He said, sitting straight. “I am Kim Minseok, Fifth Year, and a Ravenclaw Prefect.” He introduced as he waves his hand. The others waved back in return and started to introduce themselves.</p>
<p>After few minutes of chatting, Minseok and Sehun decided to get all of their meals.</p>
<p>While waiting, the usual loud voices of everyone slowly died down. “Wow.” He heard Jongdae muttered. He turned to his south and saw no other than Park Chanyeol in his comma style hair and jet black suit, tie hanging loosely as a style.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s gaze followed Chanyeol. Suddenly, their eyes met. The latter boring holes into his soul. He’s really handsome, and tall. So charming. For the first time, the frown on his face even made him look more dashing.</p>
<p>Feeling heat creeping up to his cheeks, he broke off his gaze, then turned around and saw his friends giving him a knowing look. He doesn’t like it. Moreover, he wanted to wipe that smirk out of Jongdae’s face.</p>
<p>“So, you were staring at each other. Hmmm.” He said, stating the obvious.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not! And, I’m not staring at him!” Baekhyun scowled.</p>
<p>They all chuckled. Jongdae held his hands up. “Okay, fine. You are not staring him. If you say so.” He said sarcastically that made Baekhyun whine.</p>
<p>They all laughed until they saw Minseok and Sehun walking back to their table, foods in tow–floating in the air. <em>Ah, wingardium leviosa. </em></p>
<p>“Who thought?” Jongin asked, gaze fixed to the now moving plates going to every each person.</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled. “Minseok hyung.” He said.</p>
<p>“Wicked.” Jongin can only say. While, Minseok felt embarrassed for doing something as easy as that that fascinated the Gryffindor boy. He looked down with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>After a few, the loud music stopped and replaced by a slow one. People left the center to make space to those who wanted to dance.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt someone tapped him behind. It was Junmyeon who now has a hand held out towards him. “Can I have this moment with my best friend?” He asked, smiling. The others almost coo. “Let’s make use of McGonagall’s effort to teach us.” He joked. Baekhyun laughed and accepted Junmyeon’s hand.</p>
<p>As the both went to the dance floor, the others followed. They enjoyed dancing together, taking turns to have different partners.</p>
<p>After a few, they went back to their seats with a smile on their faces. “That was fun!” Jongdae exclaimed.</p>
<p>While resting, Kyungsoo taps the table to get the attention of the one across him. Baekhyun, in which the latter did.</p>
<p>“What is it, Kyung?” He asked.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo stared at him for a few before talking. “Yixing’s going to your way, I think. Be ready just in case.” He said.</p>
<p>Not long enough, he felt a presence behind him so he turned around.</p>
<p>“Hello, Baekhyun.” The Hufflepuff student greeted with a wave. So, Baekhyun waved his hand back.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance with you?” He shyly asked, hand held out.</p>
<p>Baekhyun turned around to see his friends who are now giving him an approving look. <em>“Go on.” </em>Mouthed Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Baekhyun turned to Yixing and smiled. “Of course. It’s my pleasure.” He said, accepting Yixing’s hand.</p>
<p>Yixing held his back as they made their way to the dance floor. Upon getting to position, Yixing whispered. “I know Chanyeol wants to dance with you, but he won’t admit it.” He said, staring teasingly to his tall Hufflepuff best friend who’s now scowling.</p>
<p>Baekhyun frowned. “Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Yixing chuckled. “Nothing.” He shook his head. “Now, shall we?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded as they started dancing.</p>
<p>“You look dashing by the way.” Yixing said. Baekhyun felt his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “Same to you, Yixing.” He replied.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol. What do you think?” Baekhyun was caught off guard by Yixing’s question, so he wasn’t able to answer right away.</p>
<p>“I think he looks good too.” Baekhyun murmured that made Yixing smile. <em>Just like what I thought.</em></p>
<p>After a few minutes of dancing, Yixing thanked Baekhyun and escorted him back to his table. The latter’s now beet red as Jongdae and Junmyeon started to tease him, even Kyungsoo, as if what he did is not something usual.</p>
<p>“It’s getting boring!” Whined Jongdae. Jongin and Sehun nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Or maybe, you can go back to your dorms now. It is quarter past nine already.” Minseok said. All of them decided to follow the prefect’s suggestion. It’s been a long day. They’d rather lie on their beds than bore themselves out.</p>
<p>“Meanwhile, me, as much as I want to leave, I can’t. I still have prefect duty to fulfill until this party is not over.” Minseok sighed. It’s so obvious in his face that he’s already tired. The others just gave him a sympathy look in which he brushed off. “Don’t worry. I’m used to this.” He calmly said.</p>
<p>All of them stood up, except Minseok. “Good night to you, guys.”</p>
<p>“Good night to you too, hyung.” They said before leaving.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is about to pass the Great Hall’s big doors when something came into his mind. He ran back to Minseok.</p>
<p>He leaned down and whispered. “Hyung, can I go to the Astronomy Tower first before I go back to the dorm?” He asked.</p>
<p>Minseok nodded his head. “Sure. Just don’t stay out too late. Okay?”</p>
<p>“I will.” Baekhyun replied before running back to where his friends stood.</p>
<p>“What is it, Baek?” Junmyeon asked, but Baekhyun just shook his head. “Nothing. I just told him that I’ll go to the Astronomy Tower first.” He said. Baekhyun was just glad that no one asked on why he would go there. He honestly doesn’t have energy left to explain things.</p>
<p>With that they took their leave. Sehun and Kyungsoo are the only ones who have different way since they reside in Slytherin Dungeons. Meanwhile, Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower almost have the same direction, so the four went together. Jongdae and Jongin bid their goodbye halfway and took a different path to the Gryffindor Tower. After a few, Baekhyun followed.</p>
<p>“Don’t stay out too late, Baek.” Junmyeon said, offering the blazer of his suit. “Here, take this. It’s a lot colder there since the wind is quite strong in that place.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled before hugging him. Junmyeon was surprised, but returned the hug. “I will. Thanks, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>“No problem, Baek. Goodnight.” Said Junmyeon before taking his leave. When Junmyeon is out of his sight, Baekhyun made his way to the Astronomy Tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Strong winds welcomed him as he entered the top part of the tower. The whisper of the wind against his skin is the only thing that can be heard in this silent evening. Hugging the blazer close to his body, Baekhyun went towards the balcony and there he sat.</p>
<p>There were only few stars in the night sky but despite of this, the moon made it so bright. Baekhyun stared at the night sky, basking in the cold wind and the beauty in front of him.</p>
<p>It was silent until he heard faint footsteps. He turned around and observes the place. He’s sure that he is not hearing things. He waited for a bit until the footsteps became clear.</p>
<p>At the entrance, Sehun stood. Baekhyun was taken aback when he saw the latter still clad in his suit. It seems like he went here immediately.</p>
<p>Baekhyun stared at Sehun who’s just looking at him, standing in his spot and not saying anything. “Hey, I didn’t know you’re going here as well.” Said Baekhyun, motioning Sehun to come closer. The chuckled before moving.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I might disturb you so I did not tell you.” Sehun said, shyly.</p>
<p>Baekhyun laughed. “Silly, it’s okay.” He said, sitting beside each other as they admire the beauty the moon has in front of them.</p>
<p>“Why’d you go here, Baek?” Sehun asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.” He added.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckled. “Nothing serious. I just want to feel some peacefulness and space. Great Hall’s packed and it’s slowly suffocating me.” He said, putting his head on Sehun’s shoulders. The latter stiffened but Baekhyun chose to ignore it. “You?”</p>
<p>“I’m worried about you.” Sehun directly said. “You don’t seem so well earlier.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun hugs Sehun’s arm. “Don’t worry about me. It’s nothing serious, really. I just want to breathe.” He said, looking at Sehun before smiling.</p>
<p>Silence ensues. Both student enjoying the comfort of each other together with the night’s beauty.</p>
<p>“Actually…”</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks at Sehun whose head bent and his fingers fidgeting. “Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Actually I have something to tell you, Baek.” Sehun said, staring directly into Baekhyun’s orbs. Suddenly, the latter felt nervous. He does not have a good feeling about this.</p>
<p>Baekhyun kept his mouth shut, waiting for Sehun to speak for himself.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can hold this longer anymore. But, I hope whatever the outcome is, nothing will change between us. You’re special to me, Baekhyun.” Sehun said continuously.</p>
<p>Baekhyun felt his heart drumming inside his chest, as if it wants to go out. “What is it, Sehun? You’re making me nervous.” He nervously chuckled.</p>
<p>Sehun’s face suddenly shows panic. “No! Don’t be. Nothing to be nervous about, okay?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded, waiting.</p>
<p>“Byun Baekhyun…” Sehun took a deep breath. “I like you.” <em>There. </em>He said it. He closed his eyes before looking at Baekhyun. “You don’t have to say anything, Baek. I just want to tell you about how I feel.”</p>
<p>“Sehun, actually I have a crush on you.” Baekhyun replied straightforward. He bit his lips.</p>
<p>There’s no any amusement in Sehun’s face. “I’m glad to hear that, Baek. But go on. I can hear a ‘but’ coming.” He calmly says.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t feel the same anymore. I’m so sorry.” He said, letting out the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>He feels so bad for doing this to Sehun. The latter is nothing but a very good man. But, he has to be honest so the damage would not be severe. He feels so bad for rejecting the latter indirectly.</p>
<p>He covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. He felt warm arms enclosed him in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Baek. I don’t want to see you cry.” Sehun said, running his hands across Baekhyun’s dark locks. “It’s not your fault. I actually want to thank you for being honest with me, really. It’s all I could ask for.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sobbed even more. “But I don’t want to lose you, Sehun. Can we still be friends even after this?” He said between hiccups. He felt Sehun nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Of course, Baek. I won’t go anywhere.” Sehun said, burying his face in Baekhyun’s hair as he left a kiss on it. Tonight’s the last.</p>
<p>They stayed there for a bit, Sehun comforting Baekhyun until the latter’s cries died down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that night, Sehun stayed away for a while. He’s not usually with his circle of friends which made them confused of his actions except Baekhyun.</p>
<p>He knew about this. Even though Sehun did not say it, he knew that the latter is in need of space. As he should.</p>
<p>So he refrained asking for his friend. He already feels bad for rejecting him and he doesn’t want to hurt him more by staying with him. So he gave him the space he needed. Because in time, he knew Sehun would come. He believes in him.</p>
<p>“Sehun’s been weird lately. He’s not joining us anymore. Is he going through something?” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon asked beside him. They are all now sitting at the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Sehun is sitting together with some of his Quidditch teammates.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is looking at Sehun who’s across the room. The latter caught him staring and gave him a small smile in which he returned. That’s how it is.</p>
<p>He turned back to his friends.</p>
<p>“You look quite chill about this, Baek. Do you know why is Sehun being like that?” Jongin who noticed, asked. Baekhyun nodded his head which made his friends surprised.</p>
<p>“What is it, Baek?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sighed. “Actually, it is because of me.” He said. Noticing the confused faces of his friends, he continued. “Remember the night of the ball. I went to the Astronomy Tower, right? Well, after few minutes, he came there as well. And…”</p>
<p>“And?” Jongdae asked.</p>
<p>“He confessed.” Baekhyun said. They all gasped except Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“Confessed? As in… romantically?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head. “Exactly. He told me he likes me.”</p>
<p>“It’s about time.” Kyungsoo suddenly said. They all turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“You knew?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>“I mean, he’s not that subtle you know.” Kyungsoo said. Jongdae nodded his head. Baekhyun frowned. He’s confused. Has he always been this dumb not to notice?</p>
<p>“I’ve been with you guys just not long enough, but I can already see that he looks differently at you.” Jongdae said, pointing at Baekhyun. “He treats you different.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, baffled.</p>
<p>“Now that it has been said, Jongdae is right.” Junmyeon suddenly speaks. “Has it ever cross our mind on why he give you things? Why does he always ask for your presence? Why he doesn’t get mad or annoyed at you?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun shakes his head. “I thought he’s like that to all of you as well.” He said. His friends shake their head.</p>
<p>“Then you’re wrong, Baek.” Jongin said. “One time we were in Hogsmeade last year. I asked him to buy me a lollipop at Honeydukes, but he doesn’t want to. He told me to be his slave for a week. I knew he was just joking, but damn. I asked him for one candy, Baek. Only one. But when Kyungsoo suddenly mentioned you, he immediately bought a bag of Choco balls for you.” Jongin dramatically said. He looks like he’s still holding onto that memory.</p>
<p>Baekhyun can’t help but laugh. The others did too. Jongin just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Anyways, what happened next, Baek? What did you say?” Junmyeon asked, anticipation visible in his eyes.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sadly smiles. “I turned him down. I mean he did not ask me to be his boyfriend or something but it was something like that.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon gasped. “I thought you…”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head, getting what Junmyeon wanted to say. “I did, Junmyeon.” He said before turning to his friends. “I have a crush on Sehun.”</p>
<p>Their eyes widened. Obviously surprised of what Baekhyun had just said.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun knew that questions are about to arise, he held his hand up. “But, that was before. I don’t know when, but I don’t feel the same anymore. Now that I think about it, maybe I admired him platonically. Okay, yes I admit, I felt something but maybe I was just too entertained by the idea of having a crush on him. I mean, he’s a great man and all, but I don’t like him in a romantic way now. But nothing will change to the way I feel about him. I still admire him for being just himself.” Baekhyun said, his friends staring at him.</p>
<p>“You did the right thing, Baek.” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun felt himself getting a pat from Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I just don’t want him to be hurt even more. I knew I had to tell him that I don’t feel the same towards him. Better be hurt by the truth than be happy with lies.” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>They all nodded in agreement. “Let’s just give him space for now. We know him, he’ll come back when he’s ready.” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>
  <em>Exactly just like what Baekhyun thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After a week or three, they were all surprised when Sehun sat with them for lunch.</p>
<p>“Hi guys. I hope you don’t mind me joining.” Sehun said, taking his seat beside Baekhyun. “How are you, Baek?” He asked.</p>
<p>The latter immediately hugs Sehun as he let his tears fall. He’s hugging him so tight. Sehun smiled as he buries his face in the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. “Don’t cry. Didn’t I say I don’t want to see you cry?” Sehun whispered.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head. “I’m okay.” He said in a muffled voice. “You?”</p>
<p>“Same to yours.” Whispered Sehun. He broke off the hug and wiped Baekhyun’s tears. “Shhh.” He hushes before hugging the latter again.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you again, Oh Sehun.” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Kyungsoo. It’s not like you don’t see each other in your dormitory.” Jongin whined, earning a glare from Kyungsoo. “Is that right, Oh Sehun? To suddenly ignore us without any explanation, huh?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Jongin.” Sehun muttered with a smile on his face as he caress Baekhyun’s hair to calm the latter down.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Jongin. And you don’t have to say sorry.” Junmyeon said. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Sehun sighed. “So I guess Baekhyun already told you guys?” He asked. All of them nodded including Baekhyun which made Sehun laugh. So cute.</p>
<p>“I’m okay now. It’s still there but, it’ll pass by.” Sehun said as he felt Baekhyun tightened the hug. “I’m going to be fine. I don’t want to lose Baekhyun so even if being a friend is the only thing that I can be, then so be it. More importantly, I don’t want to lose the friendship that I built together with all of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing that actually changed after the ball last year is that Chanyeol earned a lot of admirers. Be that his seniors or his juniors. Sometimes, Chanyeol would find gifts given to him. Some people greet him whenever he pass by them. He’s getting used to them.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Yixing would tease him about it in which he just shrugs off. The latter even told him that it’s his fault because puberty hit him really hard.</p>
<p>Another year, another challenge. He has to be extra careful now that OWLs is coming. He has to study really hard. With that in mind, in order for him to focus on his OWLs, Chanyeol begrudgingly left the Quidditch team. He was hesitating to leave, but after some time of thinking, he asked the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain the previous year. Good thing that the captain is very understanding and considerate, he was given a chance to return to the team if he wishes too after his exams.</p>
<p>When the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team announced their upcoming try outs to fill in the empty positions, many were disappointed to see some members leave due to the great pressure of OWLs. Many of them understood where the players are coming from. The try outs will start at the end of September.</p>
<p>Chanyeol loves Quidditch but he can’t risk his academics especially his future. And so, he came up with the very serious decision.</p>
<p>One thing that did not change is him annoying the hell out of Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“You look so deep in your thoughts, mate.” Yixing said beside him as they walk their way to the Astronomy Tower for their Astronomy class.</p>
<p>“I just remembered Quidditch. First match is in next two weeks, and I can’t believe I’m doing nothing now but to study. I’m so used to practicing in this kind of time. It feels so weird now.” Chanyeol replied.</p>
<p>Yixing chuckled. “I’m sorry but you have to get used to it.” He said, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Just come back next year.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol grinned. “Mate, you bet I will! Can’t have my admirers wait for so long.” He obnoxiously said, earning a scoff from Yixing.</p>
<p>Some students greet Chanyeol as they walk pass by them. Chanyeol pulled his robe close to himself. Having a class at night in the highest tower of Hogwarts is seriously not the best idea. But the beauty of the surrounding makes it all worth it.</p>
<p>Chanyeol’s physique is an advantage during these times. He has no struggle carrying the telescope to the highest level of the tower. Meanwhile Yixing, who do dancing, is also the same.</p>
<p>As much as Chanyeol wanted to help those who are struggling, he can’t. He has a lot of things in his grasp and his finger can barely move. They just hope that those students won’t trip themselves in the stairs.</p>
<p>He felt Yixing nudge his side. He turned to him and saw the latter pointing somewhere using his lips. “Isn’t that Baekhyun?” He said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol follows his gaze. It is indeed Baekhyun few steps ahead from them, who’s quite struggling to carry his belonging.</p>
<p>“Help him, Yeol. He looks like he’s going to fall any minute.” Yixing said, obviously worried for the Ravenclaw student.</p>
<p>“I can’t. Can barely move my fingers. Besides, why would I help him? He has a lot of friends to help him.” Chanyeol replied.</p>
<p>Cue Sehun running upstairs. “Excuse me!” He exclaimed, running pass through between them.</p>
<p>Both of them saw how the latter insisted to help Baekhyun. The Ravenclaw doesn’t want any help, but Sehun is successful in persuading him. Sehun now is carrying both telescopes while his other belongings are carried by Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Yixing sighed. “I told you to help him. Now, Sehun did it.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol frowns. “So?” He asked but only received a shrug as a reply.</p>
<p>Some students already sat on their seats upon their arrival, and Professor Sinistra is still nowhere to be found. They proceed to sit in a corner.</p>
<p>Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun is just staring at the night sky, completely oblivious of his friends call and stories.</p>
<p>After a few, Professor Sinistra arrived. Apologizing for arriving few minutes late.</p>
<p>“Jupiter is the largest planet in the Solar System, but that is another story to tell. Now, can anyone tell me, how many moons does Jupiter have?” She asked.</p>
<p>Some students raised their hands, including Chanyeol and Yixing. Professor Sinistra roams her eyes to pick who’s going to recite. “Alright. Mr. Kim Jongdae.” She said.</p>
<p>Jongdae stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. “There are 53 moons.” He said. The professor smiled.</p>
<p>“Partly correct. Close enough to the answer that I want hear. 5 points to Gryffindor.” She said. Students raised their hands again.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Byun.” She called. Baekhyun smiled before standing up.</p>
<p>“Jupiter has 53 named moons, and another 26 awaiting for official names. Therefore, Jupiter has 79 moons combined.” Baekhyun confidently said before taking his seat.</p>
<p>Professor Sinistra claps her hands. “Excellent! 5 points to Ravenclaw and 10 points to you Mr. Byun.” She said.</p>
<p>A wave of cold wind pass through the room, making them all shiver. The weather is exceptionally getting cold since winter season is coming. Baekhyun fixed his disheveled hair before pulling his robe towards himself for more warmth. His scarf wrapped warmly around his neck.</p>
<p>The lecture went smoothly. Baekhyun have always loved astronomy, fascinated by the idea of it.</p>
<p>“For your activity, you have to make a 16-inch long essay anything about the moons of Jupiter. However, this will be done by pair and certain moons will be assigned to each pair.” Professor Sinistra announced before dismissing the class. “The names of the pairs will be given tomorrow. Have a good night, everyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next Wednesday, the students came to their Astronomy class excited than expected.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sat on the corner beside Yixing once again. Professor Sinistra is announcing the pairings for the upcoming activity. Some are glad to know who their partner is and some, are just so disappointed, annoyed even.</p>
<p>He saw how Baekhyun’s brows furrowed after the professor announced his partner. No other than the Park Chanyeol himself. <em>This will be fun.</em></p>
<p>Baekhyun was about to protest when Chanyeol spoke. “Thank you, Professor. I will work harder together with Baekhyun.” He politely said, internally laughing.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes widened as well as some other students. It was silent, like an angel flew across the room.</p>
<p>“But –“ Baekhyun said, but before he could even finish whatever he’s going to say, the professor spoke.</p>
<p>“I am glad to hear that, Mr. Park. I am expecting something from the both of you.” She said in delight.</p>
<p>Baekhyun accepts his defeat. Well, he couldn’t really disappoint his teacher, can he? He knew this is not a good idea. For sure the Hufflepuff student will just annoy him along the way. He sighed, shoulders slump. He felt Junmyeon giving him a pat on his back. He looks at him and gave the latter a tight-lipped smile.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Chanyeol smiles in triumph. He can feel that Baekhyun’s glare from the other side of the room. He ignored it.</p>
<p>He felt Yixing nudge his side. “What are you doing Chanyeol?” He asked. Feigning his innocence, he said, “What?”</p>
<p>Yixing raised his eyebrow. Chanyeol sighed. “Okay. I just think that it’s a bit of a change to work with him since you know our relationship these past few years.” He said. He internally laughed when Yixing seemed to buy his white lie.</p>
<p>After announcing the names of each pair, the professor told them to gather around, go to their partners and discuss the activity assigned to them.</p>
<p>When Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun do not even have plans on moving, he took the initiative to approach him. Sehun who is sitting beside Baekhyun, gave him a glare before going to his partner.</p>
<p>“Hey, Baekhyun! Looks like we’re partners.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Ouch!” Chanyeol said with matching hold to his chest where his heart is as if he just had a heart attack. “That hurts you know.” He said, but did not get any response.</p>
<p>“Anyways, I could finally get something from that big brain of yours.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly, completely missing the pain in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Let’s meet here on Friday night. Same time, after dinner.” He continued.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was about to protest when Chanyeol left. He sighed.</p>
<p>He can’t stop thinking about what Chanyeol said the whole night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Chanyeol did not bother him the next few days until Friday night came. Of course, their unspoken rivalry inside the classroom is still there. It’s their default to get ahead of one another.</p>
<p>Baekhyun climbs the stairs with the telescope in his arms, and his parchment and quill’s threateningly falls from his grasp. He’s being careful as he ascends. He can’t bare to fall down and end up in the hospital for days, weeks even.</p>
<p>“You’re so slow.” He heard someone said as the person took his telescope away from him.</p>
<p>It was Chanyeol, who is now carrying the telescopes in his arms effortlessly as if it does not weigh a bit. Sighing, he follows Chanyeol upstairs.</p>
<p>After setting up their telescopes, they decided to talk out their plan.</p>
<p>“Okay, Park. Let’s get this straight. You and I are both going to work on this project. Not just me.” Baekhyun said sternly. Chanyeol just nodded.</p>
<p>Bringing out his parchment, “Since it is a 16-inch long essay, let’s divide it with each moon. So there will be 8-inch long of content for each moon.” He said. “Do you still remember the moons that we got?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Of course. Europa, and Lo.” He smugly said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chose to ignore the latter’s tone and instead, he nods his head. “I’ll take Europa and yours is Lo.” He said.</p>
<p>“Hold on. I want Europa, so I’ll take it and yours is Lo!” Chanyeol exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I got it first!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “And you did not ask me about it because you’re so busy giving out orders!” Chanyeol replied.</p>
<p>“Because you don’t even look interested!” Baekhyun rebutted.</p>
<p>He saw Chanyeol sighed. “You know what, let’s just do a toss coin to get this done.” He said before taking out a coin from his pocket. Baekhyun remained quiet, and silence means yes. “Whoever wins will take Europa. Mine is tail and yours is head.” He said, tossing the coin into the air.</p>
<p>He catches it and looks at Baekhyun. The latter is looking at his clenched fist where the coin is. He opens his hand, and there lies, <em>the tail.</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol screams in joy, pumping his fists in the air. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Anyways, let’s locate the moons first so we’ll know where to look for it and to see what it further looks like. Then we can proceed on making the essay the next few days since the deadline of this activity is still on our last class before holiday break.” Baekhyun said, going to where his telescope stood.</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiles in triumph as he made a beeline to his telescope.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks into the eyepiece and tries to locate Jupiter first before its moons. It was quite hard since Earth is a bit farther to Jupiter. But nonetheless, Baekhyun was able to locate it after some adjustments. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is also successful on locating Jupiter, but he’s having a hard time to find his moon, Europa. Jupiter has a lot of moons so it’s quite confusing to look for it.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Baekhyun was able to locate Lo after few minutes. He wrote down the direction and other things that he needs to remember before standing up.</p>
<p>He proceeds to sit on the chair as he waits for Chanyeol to finish. After some time, when Chanyeol is still not done, he offered his help but was just brushed off by the latter saying, “I can do this by myself.” He said.</p>
<p>Waiting for his partner to finish, he made his way to the balcony to admire the beauty of the moon. But this time, the stars shine brightly to accompany it in the dark night sky.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he noticed the silence. He turned around only to see Chanyeol still looking into his eyepiece.</p>
<p>“Are you still not done?” Baekhyun asked. “It’s curfew soon.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol moves away from the eyepiece and stands up. “I’m not good unlike you, so I’m sorry okay?!” He exclaimed as he exits the room, leaving a stunned Baekhyun behind.</p>
<p>“What did I even do?” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol’s avoiding him the next few days. Baekhyun noticed it. Chanyeol’s trying not to meet his gaze and it’s frustrating Baekhyun. Did he do something wrong?! Merlin’s beard! How about their activity?</p>
<p>Even his friends noticed it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Baek. Is everything alright?” Junmyeon asked. They all decided to work on their activities at the Great Hall. His friends turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“Huh? Yeah.” Baekhyun reluctantly replied.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Junmyeon asked again in which he gave a nod. “You’re a bit off lately, like something’s bothering you.” He said calmly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Maybe we can help. You can tell it to us if it’s not too personal.” Kyungsoo added.</p>
<p>Baekhyun heaved out a sigh. “It’s nothing serious. It’s just that, Chanyeol suddenly walked out when we were working on the activity in Astronomy Class.” He said, looking down on his notes. He can’t really focus. “And then, he’s avoiding my gaze. I saw it. I don’t know if I did something wrong or what. And, I’m worried for our activity. It’s due next week.” He added, but he knows it is more than that.</p>
<p>He heard Junmyeon hum beside him.</p>
<p>“With that in mind, I noticed it too.” Jongdae said. They all turned to look at him. “He’s not being competitive than he is before. Usually, he always challenge Baekhyun into things just to annoy him.”</p>
<p>Even his friends noticed Chanyeol’s sudden change of behavior. Usually, whenever the opportunity comes, Chanyeol do his best just to get ahead of Baekhyun. Sometimes, he’s giving Baekhyun his usual snarky remarks, his usual obnoxious self.</p>
<p>But these days? None. It’s like Baekhyun does not exist.</p>
<p>“Did you talk to him already?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun shakes his head. “How can I? He’s not even meeting my gaze.”</p>
<p>“You are not Byun Baekhyun for nothing!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “Talk to him so he won’t get his issues involved to your activity. Sort things out, Baek.” He added. Baekhyun saw his friends nod their head in agreement.</p>
<p>He smiled. “Thanks, guys.”</p>
<p>“You can do it, Baek!” They cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Baekhyun tried to approach Chanyeol after their last class but the latter already left in a speed of light.</p>
<p>Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair. He is frustrated. He doesn’t even know why is he putting so much effort into this when he knew he did not do anything wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right. For the activity.</em>
</p>
<p>In light to the current events, Baekhyun decided to talk to Chanyeol whether he likes it or not. He knew that Chanyeol will avoid him again if he sees him so Baekhyun will approach him without his knowledge.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sneaks out of the common room. Good thing that Junmyeon decided to back him up again. He even saw the eagle knocker eyeing him as he sneaks away.</p>
<p>The way to Hufflepuff Basement was a bit of an adventure to Baekhyun. The constant fear of getting caught is not really the best feeling, but he was able to manage.</p>
<p>There he stood in the Hufflepuff Basement. He saw some students enter the door before but that’s just it. He thought that upon entering the door leads to the common room but he’s wrong.</p>
<p>Upon entering the door, Baekhyun saw stacks of barrels and a path that seems to lead to… the Hogwarts Kitchen! Baekhyun gasped.</p>
<p><em>So this is where the kitchen is located?, </em>he thought as he struts inside. He saw some elves packing up the kitchen. <em>So this is must be what Chanyeol meant when he said that he passed by the kitchens.</em></p>
<p>Going back, Baekhyun looks for the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. But he sees nothing but barrels. Lots of it stacked everywhere.</p>
<p>“Where is the entrance?” He mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Chanyeol sneaks his way to the Ravenclaw Tower. He saw the entrance to Ravenclaw common room upon his arrival. He suspiciously walks until he reached the door.</p>
<p>The wind in the place is exceptionally strong, making it cold unlike the warmth that his common room brings. He curiously looks at the eagle knocker who is looking at him as well, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>At last, the beak of the eagle opened – surprising him, and a musical voice said, “<em>Which came first? The phoenix or the flame?”</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol was left dumbfounded. What? He clearly heard what the eagle said. <em>“Was that a riddle?”, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>He tried to think of any answer but the eagle kept shaking its head. He tried to think once more, completely oblivious of someone’s presence behind the door.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Professor Flitwick. He backs away, bringing out his wand as he waited for the door to swallow the person behind it.</p>
<p>“Oh no! You may not want to use your wand against me, Mr. Park.” Said Professor Flitwick as he made his way out. Chanyeol immediately withdraws his wand.</p>
<p><em>I got caught! Bloody hell!, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>Chanyeol steps back as the professor takes a step forward. “What are you doing outside at this hour, Mr. Park? Shouldn’t you be in you dormitory already?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol swallows. “Yes, Professor. I just happened to discuss something urgent to Mr. Byun. I don’t think I can sleep tonight if I still keep it to myself. You, sir? Aren’t you tired to be outside at this hour?” He said honestly hoping to earn the professor’s trust so that he can ask the latter for favor.</p>
<p>Chanyeol saw Professor Flitwick sigh. “Yes, I just checked up the common room before going back to bed.” He said as he rubs the sleep off his eyes. “Anyway, the thing that you wanted to discuss with Mr. Byun, is it really urgent?” He added.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nods his head. “I wouldn’t risk myself getting caught if it’s not urgent, Professor.” He said.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. “Very well then, I will let you off the hook this time since what all you said made sense. Good luck, Mr. Park.” He said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was about to take a step back when they heard footsteps coming.</p>
<p>Chanyeol turns around and saw Professor Sprout walking towards them. His eyes widened. The professor is also sporting the same look.</p>
<p>“Professor Sprout! What can I do for you?” Asked Professor Flitwick.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I saw Mr. Byun in the Hufflepuff basement.” Professor Sprout said. Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He saw Professor Flitwick look at him for a few seconds.</p>
<p><em>What is Baekhyun doing in the basement?!</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>“But, don’t worry I got it all covered. He is with me.” Professor Sprout continued.</p>
<p>“Perfect. I won’t ask anymore why is Mr. Byun in the Hufflepuff Basement. But this student…” Professor Flitwick said, pointing at Chanyeol. “Mr. Park who I caught sneaking in here, risked himself on getting caught just to talk to Mr. Byun, who happened to be outside as well. I will let him off the hook this time.” Professor Flitwick said. Professor Sprout smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Sir. The boy wanted to talk to Mr. Park as well, so he happened to stop by at our area. If you don’t mind, I would like to leave with Mr. Park.”</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick nodded his head. “Alright. Off you go, boy.” He said. Chanyeol nodded his head. “Don’t forget to tell Mr. Byun to come back as soon as possible after you two are finished.” He added.</p>
<p>Professor Sprout and Chanyeol proceeds to leave.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor.” Chanyeol said, in which he just got a chuckle as a reply.</p>
<p>“You do not need to thank me, Mr. Park. I am letting you and Mr. Byun off the hook as well since the both of you seems to risk the both of yourselves just to talk to each other.” She said, patting Chanyeol’s shoulders as they went down from the Ravenclaw Tower. “I don’t know what happened, but the both of you need to sort this out.” She added.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded. “I will, Professor.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “Now, off you go, boy. He’s standing at the barrels.” She said before letting out a laugh. “He seems so lost that he cannot find the entrance to the common room when I saw him. What a cute boy. You can just escort him inside, I’m sure he’d be delighted.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Chanyeol said before taking a different path that leads to the Hufflepuff Basement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol enters the door that leads to the Hufflepuff Basement and Hogwarts Kitchen. He looks for Baekhyun at the barrels, and there he saw him, sitting on the floor behind a barrel.</p>
<p>The latter has his head hung low. Chanyeol made a beeline towards him.</p>
<p>When Baekhyun noticed a pair of big shoes in front of him, he looks up and saw Chanyeol standing right in front of him. <em>Finally!</em></p>
<p>“Good to see you decided to show up yourself, Park.” Baekhyun said, glaring.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. “Not here, Baekhyun.” He said, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist as they make their way to the entrance.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol carefully, anticipating what the latter is about to do.</p>
<p>Chanyeol taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in a rhythm Baekhyun can’t seem to comprehend. The latter’s right wrist still held by Chanyeol’s left hand.</p>
<p>Baekhyun frowned when nothing happened. He looks at Chanyeol who’s looking anywhere but him as they wait. Until then, Baekhyun heard something move.</p>
<p>The stack of barrels on the left side suddenly moved backwards, revealing a narrow, earthy passage. Chanyeol went in first with him in tow. Upon entering, the stack of barrels suddenly moved forward, closing the entrance and all that is left is a plain wall.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with a baffled face.</p>
<p>“One needs to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’.” Chanyeol said. “As a security to any non-Hufflepuff intruders, tapping the wrong barrel or tapping in incorrect number of times will result the other lids bursting off, and drenching that intruder in vinegar.” He added.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded his head after hearing Chanyeol’s explanation. Good thing he did not do anything or else he’ll be soaking wet in vinegar.</p>
<p>The took down the narrow stairs until Baekhyun saw a cozy, round, and low-ceiling room. The room is decorated in bee-like colors of yellow and black, the house color. There are honey-colored woods of tables and chairs with throw pillows in it, some even woven blankets. There are also flowers and plants that reside in the place, some beside the window and some hanging on the ceiling. While, a tree stood in the center of the room. There is also a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff hung on the wall that faces the entrance.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked into his left and saw wooden round doors that looks like the bottom of a barrel.</p>
<p>“Those doors lead to the dormitories.” Chanyeol said upon noticing the curiosity in Baekhyun’s eyes. The latter nods his head. The place is really warm and cozy. The woods, the plants, and the color of the place go so well together.</p>
<p>“Come, let’s seat.” Chanyeol said, leading the way to Baekhyun. They both sat in silence.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, there are no students present in the common room. They must’ve gone to bed.</p>
<p>“During daytime, you can see the rippling grass, and dandelions outside those round windows. Sometimes passing feet.” Chanyeol said, breaking off the silence.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looks from his hands to Chanyeol, tilting his head. “Passing feet? How?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Those round windows are just in level with the ground at the foot of the castle. Despite of that, it is still sunny in here during daytime, making the place look even more warm and cozy.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun lets out a hum. He’s only been in the place not more than ten minutes, and he’s already loving it.</p>
<p>Silence ensues. Both of them not saying anything.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. “Look, Baekhyun. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Sorry for what, Chanyeol? All this time, I’m thinking that maybe I did something wrong for you to avoid me like this.” He said, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. “Did I do something wrong that night?”</p>
<p>“Why do you care, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, slowly getting closer to Baekhyun.</p>
<p>“Because…” Baekhyun said but no more words left his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly. He saw Chanyeol’s orbs staring directly through his soul when he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>He moves back as Chanyeol leans closer, caging him inside his arms. Baekhyun held his breath, staring into those deep orbs.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked until he felt Chanyeol’s forehead in his clavicle. His eyes widened but he can’t seem to move and push Chanyeol away. Not when the latter is radiates so much warmth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. You did not do anything wrong. It’s me.” Chanyeol murmured.</p>
<p>“How?” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol looked up, and backs away. Baekhyun almost miss the warmth that he emits.</p>
<p>“That night, in the Astronomy Tower, I lost to myself. I knew that I am not intelligent nor good enough. So when you finished, I felt pressured on looking for the moon. I knew it can be done easily, but I can’t. I felt like I’m making you wait for so long, and I can’t just hold the frustration anymore so I had to leave.” Chanyeol explained. “I know it’s dumb, but it’s the truth.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s mouth left agape. He didn’t know that that was what Chanyeol is feeling all this time. It wasn’t his intention. “Chanyeol, I didn’t know you feel like that. It was never my intention to pressure you or anything.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol nods his head. “I know, Baekhyun. I know. I told you it is me who has a problem. I have always felt inferior when I’m with you. I’m taller than you but you felt so unreachable.” He said.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol…”</p>
<p>Chanyeol shakes his head. “No, Baekhyun. It’s okay. It started that very first, when we were in the staircase before the sorting ceremony. You looked at me like I’m so below to you.” He said. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, his breath becoming constricted, and tears start to form in his eyes. “And then when I found out that you’re a Ravenclaw, and a pureblood, I knew I can never be like you. You’re like a star at the top of the Christmas Tree. You shine so bright, but you’re so unreachable. That’s why starting from then, I started to annoy you, compete with you on anything because in that way I know that I can reach you. I can finally do something like you do.”</p>
<p>“But I am not blaming you or anything. I told you it’s just me.” He added.</p>
<p>Realizing what all Chanyeol said, Baekhyun lets out his tears. He doesn’t know why he is crying, but hearing Chanyeol’s words felt so wrong.</p>
<p>He covered his eyes as his tears continuously fall down. “It was never my intention to make you feel like that.” He said between ragged breaths. “That first night, I grew up in a big and silent house with no one by my side, so when I heard you laughed, I got so annoyed. How I wish I can laugh like that. How I wish I have friends that I can talk to and laugh like that. But I didn’t intend to make you feel inferior.” He sobbed.</p>
<p>Chanyeol can see Baekhyun silently weeping in front of him and the urge to enclose him inside his arms is so strong. The need to protect this boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“I am very thankful for my intellectual, but it is not the one that makes me up. It doesn’t make me happy. I did not ask to be a pureblood. I did not ask to be in Ravenclaw, and struggle to meet the expectations of everyone especially my family. I know that being pressured is not the nicest feeling in the world. I did not ask to be less good than my brothers.” He sobbed. “And I did not ask to be left out by my parents, and be limited of love.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol can feel the pain in his voice. “So I am sorry if I have made you feel that way. It was n-never my i-intention.” Baekhyun stuttered.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, lifting the latter’s chin so he can look at him in the eye. “Your parents. What about your parents?” He asked, but Baekhyun shook his head. “You can tell it to me. They said opening up to a stranger is much better since they do not know you. You can confide in me, you know. Let it out, and I’ll listen.” He plead.</p>
<p>“All my life, I never felt loved by my parents. All that they can see is my brother. Always telling me to be like him. I grew up alone in a dark and cold mansion. I have no friends because I was kept in the house studying all day. They always tell me not to let them down. Always exceed to the expectation for the Byun clan, a pureblood and family of Ravenclaws. It’s getting tiring sometimes.” Baekhyun said as wiped his tears. “That’s why I am like this, it’s my defense mechanism so that other people won’t see me as a weak person. The lonely kid who never felt loved by his friends, and who grew up in a very cold and big house.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you spend Christmas at other people’s house?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nods his head. “Yes. I’d rather spend Christmas with other people or myself than stay in that house in Christmas day.” Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol nodded. “I’m sorry for coming at you always.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Just know that you don’t have to feel that way. I am just me. I am not like the star you’re talking about.” Baekhyun said. “What I mean is, you don’t have to feel so inferior just because you can’t do what I can do, or you’re not a pureblood. What’s so good being a pureblood anyway? You are unique in your own way, Chanyeol. You don’t have to make all people like you because those who truly will, will like you no matter who you are.”</p>
<p>“I can say the same to you, Byun.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun chuckled before rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, he’s back.</em>
</p>
<p>Silence ensues. Baekhyun wipes the dried tears on his face.</p>
<p>“What is it, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked. “You keep on fidgeting.”</p>
<p>“Uh,” He sighed. “I know I’m not in the place to say this but no one deserves to feel what you are feeling right now. No one deserves to be limited of love. No one deserves to be denied of family, and care. So, I hope whatever you are feeling right now will go away soon. You deserved to be loved and happy, Baekhyun. Just know that.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun could not help it anymore and hug Chanyeol. He have always love the warmth that Chanyeol gives.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for saying that.” Baekhyun tightened his hug and he can feel Chanyeol do the same. The latter is also rubbing his back.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt his stomach turn, it was nothing but pleasure.</p>
<p>Chanyeol broke the hug. “If it’s not too much to ask, I would like to be friends with you.” He asked shyly. Baekhyun chuckled. “Of course, we can be friends.” He said before offering his hand in which Chanyeol shook as they both smile to each other.</p>
<p>Before going back to Ravenclaw Tower, Baekhyun did not forget to ask Chanyeol to meet him at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night, so they can work on with activity again, and maybe discover each other more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Baekhyun woke up feeling more light. He smiled upon recalling his conversation last night with Chanyeol.</p>
<p>He went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw his friends sitting in their usual spot. Baekhyun roamed his eyes, but he didn’t see the one he is looking for.</p>
<p>He saw Yixing alone, so he approaches him. The latter was even surprised to see him.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Yixing. Have you seen Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, Baekhyun. And yes, he said that he’ll follow here. Why?” Yixing replied. Baekhyun nodded.</p>
<p>“Uhm, nothing! Can you tell him not to forget our meeting later?”</p>
<p>Yixing smiled. “No need, Baek. He’s here.” He said, gesturing to the doors.</p>
<p>Baekhyun turns around and saw Chanyeol walking towards them. He smiled.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Baekhyun said. “Uh, hi.” Chanyeol awkwardly replied. This is something the both of them can get used to.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll just remind you that we have to work on our activity later.” Baekhyun shyly said. Chanyeol nodded. “Of course. I did not forget it, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Baekhyun smiled, taking his leave. He even saw some students looking at him, probably weirded out of what just happened.</p>
<p>Chanyeol takes his seat. He tried to ignore his best friend’s stares but nothing. “What?”</p>
<p>“Care to explain, Chanyeol? What was that?” Yixing asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiled upon recalling the happening the previous night. “We made up.”</p>
<p>Yixing frowned as he leaned closer to Chanyeol. “What do you mean the both of you made up?”</p>
<p>“We just made up last night. We’re friends now.” Chanyeol said, completely ignoring Yixing’s stares.</p>
<p>“What? How?!” Yixing exclaimed, slightly shaking Chanyeol’s arms.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. “Long story short, we both got into detention last night and the rest is history.” He smiled before devouring his meal as his friend stare at him in awe.</p>
<p>On the other side, Baekhyun can feel his friends suspicious stares. He stops eating.</p>
<p>“Seriously guys. Just ask right away.” He said, letting out a chuckle. His friends look so hilarious with their weirded faces.</p>
<p>He felt Junmyeon who’s beside him grab his cheeks. “Look at me in the eye…” Junmyeon said, in which Baekhyun did. “…and answer me honestly. What happened last night?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun pulled Junmyeon’s hands away from his cheeks before sighing. “Long story short, we both got into detention last night and we might have talked our issues out so, we’re friends now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You what?!” </em>
</p>
<p>Baekhyun covers his ears. He understands his friends though. Until now, even himself still can’t believe that he and Chanyeol are now in good terms. He almost got caught again last night because he was spacing out as we walked to the Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell! You all don’t have to say it altogether.” He said, rubbing his ears. “I’ll elaborate it okay.”</p>
<p>He explained how him and Chanyeol have the same plan, and ended up missing each other. In which the act led them into detention. He also shared only a bit of their talk because he thinks that it’s not that necessary for his friends to know all the things that he and Chanyeol talked about.</p>
<p>“That’s a better outcome, Baek.” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“I know, Jun. I felt more light when I woke up earlier.” Baekhyun answered.</p>
<p>“That’s nice to hear!” Jongin exclaimed. “Maybe you can invite him and his friend to sit with us.”</p>
<p>That’s something Baekhyun has not decided yet since he and Chanyeol just became friends. But there’s no harm in trying. “Okay, I’ll tell him later.”</p>
<p>“You can also invite Chanyeol and Yixing to study with us. So we can pass OWLs altogether.” Kyungsoo suggested, that made all of his friends nod. So, Baekhyun nodded as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Night time came. Baekhyun is currently standing at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower with his telescope stood in the ground while his other things are enclosed inside his thin arms.</p>
<p>The wind softly blew, making Baekhyun shiver. He’s so busy fixing his scarf that he didn’t notice Chanyeol coming. He was struggling to fix his scarf since he can’t really lift his arms until big hands came into view, fixing his scarf for him.</p>
<p>“Here, let me.” Chanyeol said with his deep voice.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Baekhyun said, smiling.</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiled back before taking Baekhyun’s telescope. Baekhyun’s holding all the smaller materials while Chanyeol’s the bigger ones. The paintings seem to find the juxtaposition of their heights interesting as they ascend to the tower. The two completely oblivious of the paintings cooing at them.</p>
<p>They took a rest for a few minutes before setting up their things.</p>
<p>“Go on, Chanyeol. Remember what I’ve said?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol nodded. “Do not feel pressured around me. I am just me, and just be yourself. If it helps, just think that I’m not in here.” Baekhyun repeated.</p>
<p>Chanyeol showed a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Baek. I’m okay now. Just relax.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>Baekhyun chuckled as well. “Okay, I’ll wait for you.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun sat on the chair as he observes Chanyeol in front of him. He noticed that the latter grew taller because of the way he’s hunched just to see the eyepiece. He also has a very broad back, and of course, his big hands. He saw how Chanyeol’s deep orbs widened looking into the eyepiece, and his plump lips stretched into a wide smile.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looks at him. “I found Europa, Baekhyun!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>But, Baekhyun can’t seem to remove his gaze from that blinding smile. Until Chanyeol frowned. Baekhyun looks away.</p>
<p>“Is there a problem?” Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun immediately shook his head.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing! I was just spacing out.” Baekhyun said. “Anyway! Congratulations! I heard from other students that Europa is indeed hard to find.” He added.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Chanyeol smiled. “Would you like to see it?”</p>
<p>“Can I, really?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun skips his way to where Chanyeol stood.</p>
<p>He looked at him first before looking into the eyepiece. “I-It’s beautiful. Fascinating!” Baekhyun said. Truth to be told, he cannot really focus on the moon in front of him since he can feel Chanyeol’s warm body against him, shielding him from the cold winds.</p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh, would you like to see Lo?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>“Sure!”</p>
<p>Baekhyun went to his microscope to locate Lo. Upon locating the moon, he tugs Chanyeol’s robe, and then motioning him to see the eyepiece.</p>
<p>“It’s wicked.” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun clapped his hands. “I know right!”</p>
<p>After that, they sat on the chair as they continue to work on their activity, sharing stories between stories. Chanyeol and Baekhyun writing Europa and Lo respectively in a separate paper, so they are busy on their own.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called. Baekhyun looks up from his paper to meet Chanyeol’s gaze.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you still remember during our Halloween Party when we were first years?” Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah. What about it? I did not attend that party. I went back to Ravenclaw Tower.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Do you still remember the pumpkin pasties and choco balls that Junmyeon gave you?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded upon realizing what Chanyeol is talking about. “Yeah. Why?” He asked, until he realized, “Hey! How did you know about that?! Did Junmyeon told you that story?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled before shaking his head. “No, Junmyeon did not told me about it. I know because I am that person who gave you those sweet treats.” Chanyeol confessed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he gasped. “You did? What? Why?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol gulped. “Because I don’t want you to miss the fun of the night, so I thought of giving you those even if you’re inside your common room. In that way, you can still feel that it is Halloween.” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. “Thank you. That’s so thoughtful of you.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol smiled and waves his hand. “You’re welcome.” He said.</p>
<p>After that, they started to share stories about how is it like to be a muggle and how is it like to be born in a pureblood wizard family.</p>
<p>The both of them were able to accomplish their task smoothly. And maybe, it is more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OWLs is just around the corner. The students are gearing up even more to ace the test and the hope to pass for the next level is more high.</p>
<p>The fifth years are gathered around the library, in their common room, and even the Great Hall, all for one reason. To study.</p>
<p>After that certain night, Chanyeol and Yixing started to join Baekhyun and his friends in their table. Stories about Chanyeol and Baekhyun were shared courtesy of Yixing and Junmyeon respectively.</p>
<p>It was a bit awkward at first, knowing what happened before. But they started to open up as time passed by, except Sehun. The latter was a bit skeptical knowing that the person who’s sitting together with them is the same person who’s not in good terms with Baekhyun. But he was finally able to open up just recently.</p>
<p>They also learned that Baekhyun won’t be joining Quidditch anymore and will focus on his academics instead. Meanwhile, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongin are planning to join their respective teams again after the exams–next year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first week of Ordinary Wizarding Level exams came. Some students are still studying last minute before the test, some even pulled an all-nighter. The great pressure and anxiety the exams brought is an such an understatement. Everyone is busy on their own.</p>
<p>Chanyeol, who surprisingly became good at potions together with Yixing because of their knowledge to plants and all, was able to ace the exam in Potions so effortlessly, making them the only one to receive an Outstanding grade in the group. While Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo received an Exceed Expectation grade. Sehun and Jongin got an Acceptable grade and lastly, Jongdae who really sucked at Potions, received a Poor grade. In Jongdae’s defense, he’s not that really interested in Polyjuice Potion.</p>
<p>They were able to ace the Charms exam since it is one of the easiest ones among all, and many students undeniably pass the exam. They all received an Outstanding grade.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo was able to ace the practical of casting a Vanishing Spell for Transfiguration, making the three of them received an Outstanding grade. Meanwhile, the others were able to manage. Some received an Exceed Expectation grade and Acceptable.</p>
<p>Those who were taking Divination class namely Baekhyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongdae were able to pass the exams. Kyungsoo got an Outstanding grade, Baekhyun and Jongdae got an Exceed Expectation grade, and lastly, Sehun and Jongin got an Acceptable grade.</p>
<p>For the last exam of the week – Study of Ancient Runes. Those who were taking the subject was able to pass their exams as well. Yixing, and Junmyeon were able to receive an Exceed Expectation grade, and Chanyeol got an Acceptable grade.</p>
<p>They all sat in the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday morning. Some students are weirded out that all of them sat together in a table as if nothing happened between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They cannot just really move on. Some were surprised, and some just don’t care.</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard, that was so exhausting!” Jongdae whined. Indeed a hell of a week, and it is not yet even finished.</p>
<p>“It’s not yet even finished.” Kyungsoo sighed. “What did I do to deserve this?”</p>
<p>They all groaned. Despite of this, they are all still thankful that they were able to pass the exams for the first week.</p>
<p>“Man, I just want to sleep all day until tomorrow.” Baekhyun said, taking a sip of his favorite Pumpkin Juice.</p>
<p>All of them worked hard to pass the exams. But they all saw how Baekhyun worked harder. They all knew that Baekhyun is under pressure but no matter what they say, the latter won’t listen. Sometimes he doesn’t sleep at all and rely on coffee to stay awake. Sometimes Junmyeon will wake up early in the morning to see Baekhyun passed out on the couch at the common room. Sometimes he even brings his books to his bed, closing the curtains so the others won’t be bothered by his light.</p>
<p>If Junmyeon have to do anything just to reduce the pressure his best friend is feeling he would do it.</p>
<p>All of them is so proud of him.</p>
<p>“Just sleep it off, Baek.” Junmyeon said, patting Baekhyun’s back. “Your sleepless nights are paying off. You deserve a rest, my friend. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>That is all Baekhyun has to hear for his tears to fall down. He’s so tired, but hearing such words from Junmyeon makes him feel so better. And so, he hugs him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Junmyeon.” He said between sobs.</p>
<p>All of them smiled. “You’re welcome, Baek. Always.”</p>
<p>After Baekhyun recovered, Yixing offered to let him sleep in Hufflepuff Basement since the latter have mentioned before that he really find the place so warm and cozy. The ambiance is way more different than in Ravenclaw Tower.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was more than happy to accept his offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol accompanied Baekhyun to the Hufflepuff Basement. Chanyeol lets him to open the entrance and Baekhyun was so nervous to do it.</p>
<p>He taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’. Thoughts came to into his mind like how he is not ready to get drenched in vinegar, until the barrels moved backwards. He sighed, receiving a smile from Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Come, I’ll show you the dandelions.” Chanyeol said as he walked to the windows with Baekhyun in tow. There were some students resting in the place and some are studying.</p>
<p>Baekhyun can feel the stares of some students at him but chose to ignore it. He did not come in the place unwantedly, he was offered. But, some students smiled at him, so he smiled back.</p>
<p>Baekhyun peeks into the small window and saw how the dandelions softly sway to the direction of the wind. The sun shine makes the view even more magnificent than it is.</p>
<p>Chanyeol led him to one of the circular doors which where the dormitory is located. Baekhyun is fascinated. If the common room is already warm and cozy, then what more is this place? The plants made the place look so refreshing.</p>
<p>Chanyeol made a beeline to Yixing’s bed and Baekhyun followed.</p>
<p>“Uh, you can take my bed, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said gesturing to the bed beside Yixing’s. “I’m not going to use it anyway.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun was about to protest when Chanyeol stops him. “Honestly, it’s okay. Yixing’s bed is messy anyways.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded and proceed to Chanyeol’s bed. He can smell the blankets–the scent of Lemon Grass and Vanilla.</p>
<p>“Have a good sleep.” He heard Chanyeol said before getting into slumber.</p>
<p>Chanyeol watched Baekhyun slowly close his eyes. When he noticed the latter’s steady breathing, he fixed the blanket and pulled out a chair to sit on. <em>Is it weird to watch someone sleep?</em></p>
<p>Chanyeol was just looking at Baekhyun when the latter started letting out faint whines. He was alarmed that Baekhyun might be having a bad dream. Suddenly, the whining stopped.</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Was that puppy whines?” He mumbled.</p>
<p>For a few moment, he leaned a little bit closer to observe Baekhyun. The latter looks so peaceful in his sleep, like a baby. Chanyeol smiled. He won’t deny that he find Baekhyun exceptionally beautiful, even before.</p>
<p>A strand of hair fell from Baekhyun’s scalp into his face. Chanyeol did his best to shove it away without waking the latter up.</p>
<p>With that view, he can see Baekhyun’s face closer. The boy has a very nice and glowing skin. He has long eyelashes and cute button nose. Lastly, his thin and smooth lips. Chanyeol stared at it, wondering how would it feel like to touch it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a quite amused Yixing. Chanyeol immediately backs away.</p>
<p>Yixing smirked. “What are you doing, mate? Enjoying watching Baekhyun sleep?” He teased and Chanyeol averted his gaze.</p>
<p>“Why is he sleeping in your bed?” Yixing asked. Then, Chanyeol points out the mess in Yixing’s bed.</p>
<p>“You dared to offer him your bed when it’s like this?” He asked smugly, but Yixing just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“If I were you, I’d rather be thankful.” Yixing said. Chanyeol frowned. “He would not be sleeping in your bed if my bed is not a mess.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol gulped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol said before leaving.</p>
<p>Yixing chuckled. His best friend sounds so defensive.</p>
<p>Baekhyun slept the whole day, making him miss lunch. Good thing that Chanyeol brought him straight to the kitchens to eat. He wasn’t feeling hungry anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second week of OWLs came. Everyone just want this exams to finish so that they can go home and rest.</p>
<p>Chanyeol was the only one in their group to receive an Outstanding grade in Herbology. Not surprising since he’s a Hufflepuff. Meanwhile, Yixing and Kyungsoo received an Exceed Expectation grade. Then the rest got Acceptable as their grade.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, all of them got an Acceptable grade in Care of Magical Creatures. Like literally every one of them. Hagrid looked at them suspiciously but congratulated them nonetheless.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in their History of Magic exam, Baekhyun and Junmyeon were the only ones to pass. They received an Acceptable grade. While the others received either Poor or Dreadful. It is normal though, since none of them really learned a lot from that class. Not passing History of Magic is just normal for the student body.</p>
<p>For the most anticipated exam of the week–Defense Against the Dark Arts. The test is a little bit easier than the practical. They were tasked to cast the patronus charm in which only few passed, including Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol. They all received an Exceed Expectation grade while the others got either Acceptable or Poor. Baekhyun’s patronus is an Ibazan Hound, Junmyeon’s rabbit, and Chanyeol’s is a dog.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Yixing who took Muggle Studies also passed the exams. Chanyeol and Yixing got an Outstanding grade. Their knowledge in Muggles since they are Muggles themselves made it their advantage. Not unusual since most Muggle-borns really pass the exam. While, Kyungsoo and Jongdae received an Exceed Expectation grade.</p>
<p>For the last exam–Astronomy–they were given a task to name all the 79 moons of Jupiter in the test, while they have to locate those moons for the practical. The practical happened during night time so the grades will be posted the next day morning, which is Saturday.</p>
<p>Some students already celebrated for the success of their OWLs exam.</p>
<p>Despite of finishing all the exam, Baekhyun still can’t help but to feel nervous for his grade in Astronomy.  He knew he did his best to ace the test.</p>
<p>They all sat in the Great Hall for breakfast as they wait for the grades to be released. It was quiet until a student came running inside the hall.</p>
<p>“The grades for the Astronomy exam are posted!”</p>
<p>The students suddenly stood up from their seats to see the result. Some stayed, not really interested.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ran as fast as he can to where the list is posted. He even used a spell to find his name faster. And there, he saw it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Byun Baekhyun – Outstanding </em>
</p>
<p>He jumps in joy and hugged the one beside him who happened to be Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“I got an O!!! Oh my God!!” He exclaimed. He Chanyeol saw gave him a very big smile.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, Baekhyun. I’m so proud of you.” He said sincerely, voice gentle and warm.</p>
<p>Baekhyun returned the smile. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Congratulations too!!”</p>
<p>All of them passed the Astronomy exam. Baekhyun who’s the only one in the group to receive an Outstanding grade. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Sehun got an Exceed Expectation grade. While Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongin, and Jongdae received an Acceptable grade.</p>
<p>To celebrate the end of the exams, and their success, all of them decided to visit Hogsmeade for the last time before summer vacation.</p>
<p>
  <em>That day too, Chanyeol saw the biggest and prettiest smile he had ever seen, and he won’t forget it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Chanyeol remembered that smile as if it was carved in his mind. He has an idea of what he is feeling but he can’t admit it to himself, thinking that it was too fast.</p>
<p>“Come on, mate! You can confide in me!” Yixing whined as he dives into Chanyeol’s bed.</p>
<p>The latter had invited him for summer vacation and who is he to refuse?</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! Just shut up, mate.” Chanyeol said, giving up to his best friend. “Ask me anything. I do not know where to start.”</p>
<p>Yixing nodded. “Okay. So first, tell me what is in your mind lately? Because to be honest, you’re acting a little bit weird lately.” Yixing honestly said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sighed. “To be honest,” He started looking anywhere but Yixing. “I can’t stop thinking about Baekhyun, especially his smile.”</p>
<p>Yixing smile in triumph mentally. He has been right all along.</p>
<p>“Okay. That’s good. And then, what do you feel about it?”</p>
<p>Chanyeol suddenly smiled. “I-I feel happy whenever I think of it. I feel giddy.” He said.</p>
<p>This time, Yixing sat on the bed face-to-face with Chanyeol.</p>
<p>“Anything else to add?” Yixing asked. He can feel that there is something more that he needs to bring out.</p>
<p>Chanyeol looks at him for a few seconds before heaving out a deep sigh. “Okay. I’ll say it all at once, so listen carefully.” Chanyeol said. Yixing nodded. “I want to be the one to make him happy. I didn’t know when it started but that’s how I feel right now. I also feel the need to protect him, away from the cruelness of this world, especially after hearing his story. He deserves nothing, but love and happiness.”</p>
<p>Yixing kept his mouth shut, just observing Chanyeol as he talked. He also thought that his friend is so dumb.</p>
<p>“Since when do you think you started seeing him like this?” Yixing asked.</p>
<p>“When I saved him when he got hit by a bludger during our Quidditch match in second year. Yes, this is the reason why I did that. Also, when I saw him having a high fever in the hospital wing when we were third year. I was so worried that I ran back to the kitchens to ask the elves for help. And then, when I saw him crying as he told me his story last year that night.” Chanyeol continuously said. Yixing is just staring at him. “Damn it, I feel the need to hug him and hide him away from the world. This is so sick, mate!” he exclaimed.</p>
<p>He just realized what he just said when he saw his best friend slowly smiling at him, giving him that knowing look.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell! Am I attracted to him all this time?” Chanyeol asked. That is what Yixing is only waiting for to hit Chanyeol with a pillow.</p>
<p>“Ouch! What was that for?!”</p>
<p>“Dumbass!” Yixing exclaimed. “You like him, you fool. You’re not attracted to him. You like him!” Yixing said, emphasizing the ‘like’ word.</p>
<p>Chanyeol stared at him, dumbstruck. He smiled. “Yes! Oh my God, yes! I like him.”</p>
<p>Yixing laughed. What a sight to behold.</p>
<p>“What do I do?” Chanyeol asked.</p>
<p>Yixing frowned, “What do you mean ‘What do I do?’? Of course, you let him feel it and confessed!”</p>
<p>“No! I don’t want to ruin what we have now. Besides, he doesn’t even like me back so what’s the point on telling him?” Chanyeol said.</p>
<p>“Mate,” Yixing said, patting his shoulder. “There is no harm in trying. You’ll never know unless you try.”</p>
<p>Chanyeol can only nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun knew something’s different ever since the year started. He was feeling excited to go back, and the want to see Chanyeol is stronger than ever.</p><p><em>Maybe because we just became friends, </em>he thought.</p><p>He and Chanyeol still sometimes argue about things because that’s how things already are. They still have this unspoken rivalry sometimes even if they already cleared out their issues. They are back to their old selves but the difference is that they can stand each other now.</p><p>Not to mention that Chanyeol is starting to annoy him again. What is more surprising is that he’s not even getting annoyed. It’s like a friendly annoyance. You know when you’re friends annoy you because you have a close relationship with them. It’s normal between friends.</p><p>Something’s really different. Not to assume but, there is an underlying meaning behind those actions, he can feel it.</p><p>If more, Chanyeol became more caring towards him. Even his friends noticed it and suggested things but he keeps on brushing it off because “You all are talking non-sense. We’re just friends.”</p><p>As much as possible, he doesn’t want to dwell on that kind of topic.</p><p>“Baek, you have to stop acting weird around Chanyeol. He might notice it.” Junmyeon told him one night.</p><p>Baekhyun opened his curtains. “I’m trying, okay? But whenever I’m with him, all that I can think of is what you said.” He said before sighing. “What if it’s true? What if he really has–“</p><p>“Feelings for you?” Junmyeon cuts him off. “Why does it matter, Baek? Why are you getting flustered?”</p><p>“Because!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “We just became friends! It’s impossible, Junmyeon. And no, I’m not flustered.”</p><p>Junmyeon tilts his head as a smirk appeared on his face. “Why does it have to be impossible, Baek? You’ll never know. Time shouldn’t be the basis of love.” Junmyeon said.</p><p>“Now, you’re saying ‘love’. Stop it, Jun. You’re making it look so deep.” Said Baekhyun defensively.</p><p>“Tell me. Why are you so bothered with the idea, Baek? Do you really hate him that much? Chanyeol seems like a good guy despite of what happened between you two. Or maybe…” Junmyeon said.</p><p>Baekhyun leaned closer. “Or maybe…?”</p><p>The smirk on Junmyeon’s face came back. “Or maybe you like him?”</p><p>Baekhyun was left silent. He knew it was not impossible. But, is he really? He doesn’t know. He never felt liking anyone before.</p><p>“Tell me honestly, Baek. I’m not pressuring you or anything, alright?” He asked. Baekhyun nodded as a reply. “Best friend to best friend, tell me. Have you felt anything from him before?”</p><p>Baekhyun was silent for a while, recalling all the things that had happened in the past. Junmyeon patiently waits for him.</p><p>Baekhyun looked at him. “Yeah, I think so.” He said.</p><p>Junmyeon’s brows furrowed. “You think so? How?” He asked.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed. “I mean I knew that he’s good looking. But, I was so blinded by my annoyance of him so I ignored his features. Until  night at the hospital wing. When I was having a high fever and he was there to take care of me. That was the first time I admitted to myself that he’s truly handsome.” He said.</p><p>Junmyeon smiled. “Okay. I can hear that there’s an ‘and then’.”</p><p>“And then when I gave him back his robe. Remember that?” Baekhyun asked. Junmyeon nodded his head. “When he told me he was the one who gave me that bag of Sugar Quills and Choco balls. I admit, I felt warm that time even if he said that he bought it just because I asked him to and he pity me because I wasn’t able to go to Hogsmeade.”</p><p>Junmyeon jumps out of his bed and went to Baekhyun’s bed, he sat beside him. “Go on, Baek. Tell me everything, so you can let it all out.”</p><p>“I’m afraid, Jun. I still have few in my mind. I’m afraid of what might  be the outcome of this.”</p><p>Junmyeon held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t be. I’m here to help you, okay?”</p><p>Baekhyun nodded before he continuing. “And then, that time also during the ball. He looks so effortlessly gorgeous. I honestly can’t stop looking at him that time but I have to control myself so I begrudgingly averted my gaze. I also felt something unexplainable when I first saw him genuinely smile at me that night I came to Hufflepuff Basement. And his hugs!” Baekhyun exclaimed, hands gripping Junmyeon’s arm tightly. “His hugs are so, so warm and tight that I feel like I do not want to ever let go. I feel so safe in his embrace. Is that not normal?” He asked.</p><p>Junmyeon shrugged. “Well, if you feel the same whenever we hug you then it’s normal. Do you?”</p><p>“No.” Baekhyun answered in a snap. “Even when Sehun first hugged me. It wasn’t the same. It just felt so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. It felt right.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded his head. “Care to describe this ‘unexplainable feeling’ that you talked about?” He asked.</p><p>Baekhyun was silent for a while. “Uhm, I felt something in my stomach like it’s fluttering and at the same time turning, if that makes sense. And sometimes my heart stops beating whenever he smiles at me, especially whenever he hugs me. I know it’s a friendly hug, but I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>Junmyeon taps him on the shoulder. “You know the answer, Baek.”</p><p>“I like him, aren’t I? Please Junmyeon, tell me.” Baekhyun plead.</p><p>“Yes, you are, Baekhyun. You like Park Chanyeol.” Junmyeon whispered.</p><p>Baekhyun blushed as realization strikes him hard. “Oh my God!” He chuckled.</p><p>He felt Junmyeon hug him tight. “I’m so happy for you, Baek. I truly am. Do not dwell on the past anymore. What matters the most is the present, and then worry for the future later on.” He said. “I also think that maybe you grew some feelings for Chanyeol that is why you don’t feel the same to Sehun anymore. I mean I know you still admire him, but that’s completely platonic now.” He added.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so, Jun. What I felt for Sehun suddenly vanished like bubble. I just got so used to of the idea crushing on him. I never imagined my future together with him.” Baekhyun said. “But now, just the thought of Chanyeol having a relationship with another person that is not me hurts like hell. Thinking that there would be another person to be inside his embrace makes me so jealous. What do I do now?” He asked.</p><p>“Simple. Tell him you like him, whatever the response might be.” Junmyeon simply replied.</p><p>
  <em>As if Baekhyun can do that. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>One Sunday morning, after breakfast, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and dragged his somewhere the latter doesn’t know. Baekhyun felt electricity run through his body upon skin contact. He tried his best to ignore the feeling so Chanyeol won’t notice.</p><p>“Hey, Baek. Where are we going?” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun looked behind and smiled. “To the Ravenclaw Tower, of course.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Chanyeol asked, tone of surprise visible in his voice.</p><p>“Nothing. I just thought that maybe you haven’t been there while I’ve been to your common room. Why? Do you have something else to do? Yixing told me you’re free.” Baekhyun asked, bottom lip jutted out.</p><p><em>Cute, </em>Chanyeol thought. He waved his hands. “Oh no! You’re right. I have nothing to do. I was just curious.” He said.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Baekhyun exclaimed.</p><p>They arrived and stood in front of the entrance to the common room. No one went in, so they have to answer the eagle knocker. Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol as they both wait for the eagle knocker to speak.</p><p><em>“Under pressure is the only way I work… and by myself is the only way I’m hurt…” </em>the eagle knocker started. <em>“What am I?”</em></p><p>Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. “Do you have any idea?” He asked, but Chanyeol shook his head. “Me too. Wait, let me think.” He said before pausing for a bit.</p><p>Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s furrowed. After few seconds, the latter smiled.</p><p>“A Diamond.” He said, looking directly at the eagle’s eyes.</p><p>The eagle knocker nodded. “Brilliant!” It exclaimed as the door opened.</p><p>They entered the entrance. Blue and bronze silk which hung on the ceiling is what welcomed Chanyeol. He also noticed the dome ceiling which is painted with midnight blue color and is painted with stars, making the ceiling look like a real night sky. The room is filled with colors blue, silver and white, accentuating the elegance and classiness of the common room.</p><p>Chanyeol roamed his nice and saw shelves filled with books. <em>Lots of it</em>. There were also some couch and tables that lies on the blue carpeted floor that goes around the whole common room.</p><p>Chanyeol shivered as he noticed the strong wind coming from the big arched windows. He felt Baekhyun tightened his scarf.</p><p>“It’s exceptionally cold in here unlike in your warm common room. Not to mention that the colors of the place makes it look even more cold than ever.” Baekhyun said then he chuckled. Chanyeol smiled.</p><p>“Come.” Baekhyun said, holding onto his arm. “I’ll show you the clear view of the place.”</p><p>They both walked to the direction of the arched windows. Chanyeol saw the clear view of the mountains and the sky. Just the thought of Baekhyun looking out of the window to witness the night sky makes him smile.</p><p>“It’s magnificent.” He whispered.</p><p>He looks away and something caught his eyes. He gasped.</p><p>“Is that…” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun followed his gaze and smiled.</p><p>“The statue of Rowena Ravenclaw? Yes it is.” Baekhyun muttered, as the both of them started to walk to the direction of it. “On her head is the replica of her lost diadem.”</p><p>Chanyeol nodded his head. He noticed something behind the statue. When Baekhyun noticed the confusion of the man beside him, he spoke.</p><p>“Behind the statue is the spiral staircase that leads up to the dormitories.” Baekhyun said as he walked inside. Chanyeol followed. “The center floor consists of more shelves. Honestly, this place almost looks like a library. We have here the books we need, so we rarely visit the library unless it’s really needed.” He chuckled.</p><p>Baekhyun drags Chanyeol upstairs. “I’ll show you the dormitory!” He exclaimed.</p><p>At last, they stopped by a door at the top part of the tower. Upon opening the door, Chanyeol saw the bed lies in a vertical manner that surrounds the circular shape of the place. The beds are located on the wall itself, like it was carved inside. There are curtains that hung on the wall for their own privacy.</p><p>“Come, this is my bed.” Baekhyun said as he dragged Chanyeol inside and then closes the curtains. He smiled.</p><p>Silence ensues.</p><p>“So? Aren’t you going to say anything and continue staring at me?” Baekhyun joked.</p><p>In this house, we say jokes are half meant.</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head and chuckled. “Okay. First of all, the password for the entrance is so wicked!” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun laughed. “Isn’t it hard?”</p><p>Baekhyun just shrugged. “Well, not really. Sometimes the riddles are easy, sometimes it’s hard. There are also times where a riddle gets repeated. In rare occasions, a same riddle for the whole day. Usually, the riddles changes from time to time, depending on the eagle knocker.” Baekhyun explained as he pulled the blanket closer to himself.</p><p>“What happens when a student can’t answer the riddle?” Chanyeol innocently asked.</p><p>“Then that person cannot enter. Unless they wait for another student to answer the riddle and tag along with them inside the common room. The knocker is like that so we, Ravenclaws, can learn from our mistakes.”</p><p>“And by that learn, you mean literally study?”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled. “Exactly. That’s what we are known for. We study to expand our knowledge, so that we’ll be ready when the time comes.”</p><p>Chanyeol groaned as he playfully hit the wall. Baekhyun laughed. “Ugh, that’s insane, and unfair! How come you know how to enter our common room and I can’t enter to yours. I suck at riddles.” Chanyeol whined.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled, feeling his heart flutter inside his chest. The Chanyeol in front of him is so different from the Chanyeol he first met.</p><p>“It’s okay. You can just tell me if you want to visit. I’ll open the door myself for you.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded.</p><p>“But wait, when you went here that time when Professor Flitwick caught you, what did the eagle knocker told you?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned in closer, completely intrigued to notice their distance.</p><p>“Uh,” Chanyeol scratches his nape. “Something about phoenix or flame…” He said quite not sure.</p><p>“Oh!” Baekhyun slightly hit Chanyeol’s arm. “I know that. Which one came first? The phoenix of the flame?” He asked. Chanyeol nodded his head vigorously.</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled. “The answer to that is ‘A circle has no beginning.’!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Chanyeol gasped as his eyes widened. “How did you even came up with that answer?”</p><p>“I didn’t. Minseok hyung told me about it. Since you see, the phoenix rise from the ashes and dies on its own, burning itself from it’s own flame. And then they get reborn from their own ashes and the cycle continues. Just like a circle where there is beginning nor ending.” Baekhyun said. “Brilliant if I may say.” He added.</p><p>“It is indeed. And by the way, the ambiance here is different in so many levels from my common room. The colors of the place goes so well with the wind making it look colder. The airy ambiance feels so refreshing.” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun clapped his hands in delight. “Wait ‘til it’s winter. This place becomes four times colder than it actually is. But nonetheless, we learned to manage.” He said.</p><p>When he noticed that Chanyeol’s feeling cold, he offered his blanket, but the latter refused and instead  he grabs Baekhyun’s wrist towards him. Making Baekhyun fall on him. But before he could even react, he felt Chanyeol’s arms snake around his waist and shoulders.</p><p>“Body warmth. You’re much warmer than the blanket. Just a few minutes please.” Chanyeol whispered.</p><p>Baekhyun can only nod his head and let Chanyeol hug him as he wish for the latter not to notice his erratically beating heart. </p><p>
  <em>Little did he know, Chanyeol wishes the same as he basked in the warmth of Baekhyun’s body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As planned, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin joined their respective Quidditch Teams again. They became more busy for practice while the rest of the group did whatever they want.</p><p>First match came: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The game was good. Both teams played clean. But of course, only one team can take home the victory. And that is Slytherin.</p><p>So that night, after a long day of game, Sehun suddenly craved for his favorite Cauldron Cakes. Baekhyun, who decided to pay a visit after the celebration party and sat beside him in the Slytherin common room, spoke.</p><p>“Can’t you wait until tomorrow? We’re going to Hogsmeade anyway.” He said.</p><p>Some students have gone to their beds including Kyungsoo.</p><p>Sehun groaned. “This can’t wait. Besides, I don’t think I can come with you guys tomorrow. My body aches like hell, I’ll just take a rest tomorrow.” He whined. “Ugh! This is so sick. I think I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” He dramatically said.</p><p>Baekhyun laughs. “Tell me. Are you really that desperate to eat Cauldron Cakes?” He asked.</p><p>Sehun nodded. “Yes! I’d do anything.” He said.</p><p>Baekhyun brought Sehun to Honeydukes later on that night using the One-eyed Witch Passage that Chanyeol told him about.</p><p>“How did you know about that secret passage?” Sehun asked upon their arrival at Honeydukes cellar.</p><p>“Oh, Chanyeol and I came here before. He told me about it.” He nonchalantly said, completely oblivious of Sehun’s mood changing. “Brilliant, isn’t it? Now that you know this too, don’t tell it to anyone, okay? I do not know if many students are aware of this passage, but it’s better safe than sorry.” He added.</p><p>Despite of his mood change, Sehun enjoyed devouring the Cauldron Cakes that Baekhyun bought for him as a congratulatory gift for his team’s victory.</p><p>“Congratulations, Team Captain Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they all went to Hogsmeade after breakfast except for Sehun and Jongin who stayed at the school to rest.</p><p>“Quidditch match for Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff next week.” Yixing said as they sat inside the Three Broomsticks with Butterbeers on the table.</p><p>“Bet Chanyeol’s delighted that I did not join the team again because if not, he’ll lose to me again.” Baekhyun smugly said, teasing Chanyeol beside him.</p><p>The latter snickered. “You wish, Byun. You wish.” Chanyeol replied which made all of them laugh.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed before taking a sip of his butter beer. “But seriously though, I’ll miss the feeling of flying around the pitch during a match.” He said, as he recalled all the memories that he had about Quidditch.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence around them until Kyungsoo asked them if they wanted to tag along Honeydukes.</p><p>“Why are you going to Honeydukes, Kyungsoo? You’re not the type of person to be interested in sweets.” Junmyeon asked suspiciously as they enter the door to Honeydukes. They all anticipated for his answer.</p><p>“It’s not for me. It’s for Jongin. He told me he wants to eat Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans.” He nonchalantly said, gaze focus on the shelves.</p><p>They all grinned but chose not to say anything or else they will face the wrath of a Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Baekhyun, who cannot hold his laughter anymore, went to another way and there, he lets out a laugh. He was surprised to see Chanyeol beside him.</p><p>“Kyungsoo is so funny, I can’t help it.” Baekhyun said, a smile still plastered on his face.</p><p>Upon recognizing where he is, he started to scan the shelves.</p><p>“I didn’t know you like Cauldron Cakes.” Chanyeol stated when he saw Baekhyun getting few of it.</p><p>Baekhyun shook his head. “No, this is not for me. It’s for Sehun. He likes this very much. So I’m getting him some since he can’t join us today.” He said. “Well, he ate some last night but I just thought he’d want some again.” He added.</p><p>Chanyeol frowned. “Last night? Did they serve Cauldron Cakes during dinner? I did not see anything.” He said.</p><p>He looks at Baekhyun and the latter looks like he just got caught red-handed. Chanyeol was surprised when Baekhyun dragged him into an empty aisle.</p><p>“Uh,” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol can feel that the latter is nervous. But, he remained silent. “You see, I went to Slytherin Dungeons to pay Sehun and Kyungsoo a visit, but the latter was already asleep so it’s only Sehun and me. Then he suddenly craved for Cauldron Cakes, and I know how craving works. He was desperate to eat one, so I brought him here using the One-eyed Witch Passage that you showed me. I hope you don’t mind.” He said continuously, head hung low.</p><p>“You told him about it?” Chanyeol asked using a stern voice.</p><p>Baekhyun felt scared for a moment so he steps back a little and nodded. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”</p><p>Chanyeol sighed, as he closed his eyes shut. Baekhyun can feel that the latter is getting annoyed. “Baekhyun, you’re the only person who I told about that secret passage. No one else know it, not anyone that I can think of, aside from you and me. It was supposed to be our secret.” Chanyeol said in a calm voice which scared Baekhyun even more.</p><p>“I’m truly sorry, Chanyeol. I-I didn’t k-know.” Baekhyun stuttered.</p><p>“Baekhyun, if it wasn’t then I should have invited the others to come with us, don’t you think?” Chanyeol asked.</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, head still hung low. “But you told me you wanted to bring me here.” He murmured.</p><p>“Exactly, only the two of us, so it is our little secret.” Chanyeol sighed. “I’m so disappointed.” He said in a faint voice, but Baekhyun still heard it.</p><p>Baekhyun felt his heart shattering into pieces upon hearing Chanyeol’s words. Tears are starting to form in his eyes, and he’s having a hard time to breathe properly. He looks up but Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. He already left.</p><p>His tears started to fall. He’s such a disappointment. Even now to his friends, especially to the person he likes.</p><p>Baekhyun regained his composure and wipes his tears, making sure nothing is left for other people to see. He felt really hurt, but decided to control himself until the ride back to Hogwarts.</p><p>The others noticed the heavy ambiance between the two. Chanyeol cannot look at anyone directly in the eye, while Baekhyun is just spacing out, looking outside the window.</p><p>Baekhyun immediately went out of the train after asking Kyungsoo to give Sehun the Cauldron Cakes that had bought for him. He ran straight to his bed and finally, lets out his tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff came.</p><p>Baekhyun really wanted to watch the match since this will be the first time he will watch Chanyeol play as a friend. But decided not to due to the shame he felt around Chanyeol. He doesn’t want to ruin the latter’ mood, and so, he locked himself up in the dormitory all day, telling his friends that he’s not feeling good and will just rest in his bed.</p><p>All that he heard is Hufflepuff won the match.</p><p>After a few days, Baekhyun started to join them again in the table but he is unusually quiet. He kept on spacing out. He always make sure that he’ll finish eating first and then goes back to the dorm or to his next class.</p><p>“What happened to Baekhyun? He’s been like that for almost two weeks now.” Jongdae asked when Baekhyun is out of earshot.</p><p>“Let him be. Maybe he’s experiencing something. He’ll come back once he’s ready.” Kyungsoo said. Sehun and Junmyeon nodded.</p><p>“But, shouldn’t he be telling it to us? Maybe we can help him.” Jongin asked.</p><p>“No. He won’t tell it to us unless we force him to because he thinks he’ll just be a burden for everyone. He’d rather keep it all to himself than drag anyone with him. That’s how kind his soul is.” Junmyeon said as he shook his head. “I forced him only once. It was so hard to persuade him but I succeeded. But I think that is not the best option right now.”</p><p>Upon hearing Junmyeon’s words, Chanyeol felt even more guilty. He should not have said those words. He should not have been harsh towards him.</p><p>Sighing, he cleared his throat. “It’s my fault.” Chanyeol confessed. “We had a fight at Hogsmeade when we went there after the first match.”</p><p>Yixing just looked at him. “We know, Chanyeol. Only the both of you are acting differently in this group.” He said.</p><p>“I won’t ask anymore what happened, but you must’ve hurt him for him to be like this.” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be telling that to him, not to us?” Sehun asked, his fists clenched. Junmyeon taps his hand as  warning. “Calm down.” He heard Kyungsoo whispered beside him.</p><p>“I suppose you now know what to do.” Junmyeon said. Chanyeol nodded. “Okay, just tell me when and I’ll help you.” Junmyeon added.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sat in silence as he observes the night sky. He will never get tired of looking at its beauty. He will always be thankful for the Astronomy Tower because he feels like he’s so close on being one with the sky.</p><p>He saw his favorite constellation tonight, although it usually appears from December to March. With that in mind, he considered this day as his lucky day.</p><p>“I knew you’d be here.”</p><p>Baekhyun broke out of his reverie when he heard a voice. That familiar voice.</p><p>He’s getting teary-eyed again. “I thought I’m a d-disappointment. What are y-you doing h-here? I thought y-you’re mad at m-me.” He stuttered as his tears started to fall down.</p><p>Chanyeol did not say anything and instead, sat beside Baekhyun. Then he hugs him.</p><p>Baekhyun did not make any move as his tears continuously fall out of his eyes.  He felt Chanyeol rubbing his back that made him into a sobbing mess.</p><p>“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry for all the things that I have said. I admit I am being irrational. We were both at fault but mostly it’s mine since I wasn’t clear in the first place. I’m so sorry for making you cry, for hurting you. Please forgive me.” Chanyeol plead.</p><p>“But I thought –”</p><p>“No, you’re not. I am such an asshole for saying that. Please, stop thinking about it. You are far, way more far from that.” He said.</p><p>Baekhyun was just clutching his clothes as he cried.</p><p>“I am so proud of you. No, actually we all are. Because you are Byun Baekhyun. Because you are you.” Chanyeol said, holding Baekhyun tight inside his arms.</p><p>“I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself knowing that I hurt you. Please forgive me, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“No! I forgive you, okay?! Don’t say you won’t forgive yourself.” Baekhyun said in a muffled voice, face still buried in the juncture of Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Okay. Thank you so much.” Chanyeol said.</p><p>Baekhyun backs away and was about to wipe his tears when Chanyeol cradled his face in his palms and wipes the tears for Baekhyun. He shoved away some hair strands that reaches Baekhyun’s eyes.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked.</p><p>“Relieved. You?” Baekhyun said as a reply.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled. “Same.” He said before hugging Baekhyun once again.</p><p>They were silent after a few minutes. Chanyeol is just playing with Baekhyun slender fingers. He noticed that the size difference of their hands is just so adorable. Baekhyun has small, smooth, and slender fingers, while he has big, rough and thick fingers. Completely the opposite of each other’s hands.</p><p>“What were you doing before I came?” Chanyeol gently asked. He’s brushing the latter’s fingers using his to comfort him.</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled. “As usual, looking at the sky.” He said. Chanyeol followed his gaze.</p><p>“My favorite constellation appeared tonight when it’s not yet in season.” Baekhyun said.</p><p>He turned to look at Chanyeol and saw the man just staring at him, so he smiled.</p><p>“Remember our last lesson in Astronomy?” Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol paused for a while to think.  He snaps his fingers. “Oh! Canis Major?” He asked and Baekhyun smiled. “What about it?”</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled as he grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and brought him in behind a telescope. Baekhyun nods his head and Chanyeol automatically looked into the eyepiece.</p><p>Canis Major is shining brightly in the dark night sky.</p><p>“Is this your favorite constellation you were talking about?” Chanyeol asked, eyes still focused on the eyepiece.</p><p>“Yes. They usually appear from December to March, so I guess today is lucky day.” Baekhyun whispered before looking at the sky. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled. “Yeah.” He said before looking at Baekhyun who’s busy looking at the sky. “So beautiful.”</p><p>A smiled appeared on Baekhyun’s face.</p><p><em>But, you’re more beautiful, </em>Chanyeol thought.</p><p>Baekhyun looks back and caught Chanyeol staring at him for the nth time. He chuckled. They walked back and stood against the barriers of the balcony.</p><p>“Why is it your favorite? If you don’t mind me asking.” Chanyeol asked. “I mean people usually go for Orion.”</p><p>Baekhyun smiled. “Maybe because I’m different?” He joked. “Kidding aside, I honestly don’t know. It’s just so pleasing to look at.” He said.</p><p>Chanyeol silently listens.</p><p>“Besides, Canis Major has Sirius.” Baekhyun smiled.</p><p>“Sirius?” Chanyeol asked, completely baffled. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle.</p><p>“Honestly, don’t you read?” Baekhyun asked, laughing. But he only received a shrug from Chanyeol. “Maybe I skipped that page.” He said that made both of them laugh.</p><p>“Anyway,” Baekhyun said when he recovered from laughing. “Sirius, also known as Dog Star, is the brightest star in the sky. Officially, it is called <em>‘Alpha Canis Majoris’</em> for its position in the constellation Canis Major. If you looked closely, you’ll see one star that is shining so bright among others.” He said.</p><p>Chanyeol nodded. “I did.”</p><p>Baekhyun hummed, “That is why it is my favorite.”</p><p>Chanyeol suddenly pulled Baekhyun towards him. The latter is now facing him. They are standing face-to-face.</p><p>“Baekhyun, this might weird the hell out of you but I know I have to say this. I can’t hold this anymore. I’d be damned if I won’t tell you this now.” He said, holding Baekhyun’s arms gently. The latter nodded. “Okay.” He faintly said.</p><p>Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I just want to say that you are like that star, Baekhyun. Sirius. The both of you shine so bright, despite of other people shining together with you. Despite of your concerns, you’re still the Baekhyun that I grew to know who’s strong, brave, and intelligent. You’re like Sirius who’s shining in the dark night sky.” He said. “I mean it when I said you’re a star, Baekhyun.” He whispered</p><p>Chanyeol looked directly into Baekhyun’s eyes. <em>“My star. My Sirius B.”</em></p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Suddenly, he can’t hear anything but Chanyeol’s soft breathing. Suddenly, he can’t see anything but Chanyeol and him only. Suddenly, his heart wants to rip out of his chest and jump in joy.</p><p>“Chanyeol…” The only thing Baekhyun can say. Chanyeol rendered him speechless.</p><p>The latter is looking at him so intently. “You don’t have to say anything, okay? I just want to tell you because I can’t hold it anymore. I don’t know when and how, but I like you so much, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said.</p><p>“I’m so afraid to say it because I don’t want to lose the friendship that we just started to build, but I can’t keep this feeling to myself anymore longer. I still want to be friends with you, Baekhyun. So I hope nothing changes.” Chanyeol plead, his lips slightly quivering. He looks so afraid.</p><p>The only thing that came into Baekhyun’s mind is the need to kiss those lips, to keep it from quivering. And so, he did.</p><p>He felt Chanyeol stiffened against him so Baekhyun held his nape and rubbed it to comfort Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol started to kiss back. Baekhyun puts his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled the latter closer.</p><p>They broke the kiss when they got out of breath. “What if I want something to change? What if I don’t want to be just friends with you?” Baekhyun whispered as he catches some air, eyes staring directly into Chanyeol’s orbs. His arms still encircled around Chanyeol’s neck and faces mere centimeters away from each other. “Would you still hold onto your words?” He asked.</p><p>Chanyeol chuckled. “Oh, Baekhyun!” He exclaimed before kissing Baekhyun’s forehead first then his lips.</p><p>Chanyeol slipped his hands into Baekhyun’s waist and runs his hand around his back.</p><p>Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol the moment the kiss broke off. “I like you so much too, Chanyeol.” He panted. “I do not also know when and how it started, but right now I know I want to be held like this. Only you.” Baekhyun said.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled. The both of them smiled.</p><p>“Baekhyun, it’s my birthday today. Please, can I have my gift?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun broke the hug and looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“Can I be your boyfriend? Can I?”</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun smiled before nodding his head vigorously, saying “yes” like a mantra. They both cried in happiness.</p><p>Chanyeol wipes the tears on Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>“I’ll court you everyday, baby.” He said, before pulling Baekhyun into a kiss. The latter immediately went closer and returned Chanyeol’s kisses.</p><p>Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Baekhyun is more than glad to open his mouth, and Chanyeol immediately shoves his tongue inside.</p><p>Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s tongue roaming around his mouth, battling with his tongue. He moaned when Chanyeol successfully sucked his tongue.</p><p>“I think we should stop in here.” Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun nodded in agreement and laughed. “Yeah.”</p><p>Chanyeol stared into Baekhyun’s eyes for a while before kissing the latter’s forehead.</p><p>“Would you like to come home with me for Christmas?” Chanyeol asked as they both descend the stairs.</p><p>Baekhyun gasped. “Can I really?” He asked and Chanyeol nodded. He smiled. “That would be awesome!”</p><p>They walked downstairs hand-in-hand when they saw both Yixing and Junmyeon standing at the entrance. Baekhyun’s brows furrowed.</p><p>Yixing gasped upon seeing their intertwined fingers.</p><p>“I told you, Junmyeon!” Yixing beamed in triumph. Junmyeon groaned as he took out 3 galleons from his pockets and hands it to Yixing.</p><p>“You guys bet on us?!” Chanyeol asked. Both men just laughed at him.</p><p>“We knew things would go <em>very well</em>, so we decided to take a bet.” Yixing said.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon whined. “I trusted you! Why would you say yes so fast?!”</p><p>Baekhyun is completely baffled while Chanyeol had an idea what happened.</p><p>“What? How?”</p><p>Junmyeon smiled sheepishly. “Yixing and I might have been a very good friends, and we might have told each other that the both of you likes each other. So when Yixing said that Chanyeol went here to look for you, we followed.” He said.</p><p>“But don’t worry! We are still decent persons so we just stayed here and gave you guys privacy.” Yixing smiled.</p><p>Chanyeol slaps his forehead because of the second-hand embarrassment while Baekhyun just chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>“What if nothing happened? What if we came down still friends?” Chanyeol asked smugly.</p><p>Yixing and Junmyeon shook their heads at the same time that made the <em>couple</em> frown.</p><p>“Oh, we can’t be wrong. Professor Trelawney saw this coming.” Junmyeon said as he gave an enigmatic smile.</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock. “The who?!”</p><p>“It’s okay, kids. We understand that the both of you are lost so Junmyeon and I will tell the story as we go back.” Yixing said calmly.</p><p>“How come even you, Yixing? You did not even take Divination.” Chanyeol asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Junmyeon told me about it, that is why we became friends.” Yixing said, eyebrows moving up and down.</p><p>After a few moment of silence, Junmyeon started narrating what happened. The day Baekhyun was brought to the hospital because of his duel with Chanyeol, the night that day, Professor Trelawney saw a glimpse of the future. Someone else’s future namely Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. So that night when Chanyeol took care of sick Baekhyun, is the same night when Professor Trelawney saw the future.</p><p>Since the professor was not sure if that would really happen and she doesn’t want to spoil anything if it happened to be true, she instead looked for Baekhyun’s best friend who happened to be Junmyeon, who shared the information with Yixing. Professor Trelawney made it sure that her vision is not that accurate.</p><p>Professor Trelawney said that a certain student named Park Chanyeol came in running to the Astronomy Tower to look for a student named Byun Baekhyun. The vision is flashing so fast that Professor Trelawney saw next that the both students are crying. Another picture flashed with the both of them kissing.</p><p>So when Yixing told Junmyeon that Chanyeol went out running to the Astronomy Tower like a mad man to look for Baekhyun, they knew that what Professor Trelawney saw is true.</p><p>And there they are.  </p><p>“So what you mean, is like we are destined for each other?” Baekhyun asked, still processing what he had just heard.</p><p>“Exactly.” Yixing and Junmyeon said in sync. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other before smiling.</p><p>“Congratulations to the both of you, by the way.” Junmyeon said. Yixing followed, “Fucking finally!”</p><p>“Wait until the whole student body find this and turn Hogwarts upside down. You both know how many students know your relationship. For sure, they would be really surprised.” Yixing joked. But then again, jokes are half meant.</p><p>All of them nodded. “Especially our friends. Probably Jongdae and Jongin would be the one to interrogate the both of you. Sehun would be really surprised though.”</p><p>They all knew it was true.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to tell their friends first about their relationship. Of course, they were surprised because who would have thought that the both of them will end up together when they almost loathed each other before?  Definitely not their friends.</p><p>Aside from Yixing and Junmyeon, Kyungsoo seemed to be calmed upon hearing the news. While both Jongin and Jongdae were astonished. Sehun just remained quiet.</p><p>Baekhyun felt bad. They should not have announced the news in front of Sehun, but Baekhyun knew that he can’t hide it from him and he deserves to know.</p><p>Just like what Junmyeon said, Jongin and Jongdae asked most of the questions while Kyungsoo and Sehun just listened. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Yixing and Junmyeon shared their part of the story.</p><p>Nonetheless, they accepted them still.</p><p>Sehun congratulated Baekhyun when he got the chance that the both of them were alone. Baekhyun felt his heart being ripped into pieces when Sehun asked,</p><p>“Is he the reason why you stopped having feelings for me?” Sehun asked, voice gentle and soft. </p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, Sehun. No.” He said, head hung low.</p><p>But he was surprised when Sehun suddenly lifted his chin. The latter smiled. “That is all I need to hear.” He genuinely said, hugging Baekhyun. “I wish you greatest happiness with him.”</p><p>Now, that their friends know. All that they have to think about is their family, and lastly, the other people.</p><p>But, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are ready, hand-in-hand. Together they will face the future. People change, just like what they said. Our preferences change as we grow old. The way we think changes as we grow old.</p><p>
  <em>Change is the only constant thing in the world, and so does Chanyeol and Baekhyun.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reaching until to this point. I hope the story made you happy as much as I am!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>